


Королевство Сиракузы

by irizka2



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, WTF Combat 2017, Даркфик, Изнасилование, Смерть второстепенного персонажа, ангст, групповой секс, драма, кинк, мужская беременность, насилие, нецензурная лексика, омегаверс, первый раз, психология, экшн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Автор:irizka2 (https://ficbook.net/authors/506237)Беты (редакторы):deva gor (https://ficbook.net/authors/484651), Ledock (https://ficbook.net/authors/908603)Фэндом:ОриджиналыРейтинг:NC-17Жанры:Ангст, Драма, Экшн (action), Психология, Даркфик, Омегаверс, Первый разПредупреждения:Насилие, Изнасилование, Нецензурная лексика, Групповой секс, Кинк, Мужская беременность, Секс с использованием посторонних предметов, Смерть второстепенного персонажа, Отдельные сцены по жестокости могли бы подойти под рейтинг NC21Размер:Миди, 88 страницОписание:Сиракузы — одна из первых эллинских колоний на восточном берегу острова СицилииПосвящение:Посвящается Кастаника, с днем рождения тебе и спасибо за "Не силой, а любовью"Примечания автора:Написано для WTF Omegaverse & Mpreg 2017По заявке:https://ficbook.net/requests/119173>Альфа насилует парня на вечеринке с друзьями и позже узнает в нем паруЕсть отклонения от заявки, но я художник - я так вижу :) Стих к работе https://ficbook.net/readfic/3774580/13084879





	Королевство Сиракузы

## Яхта Чиприани

1988г. Сицилия, город Палермо.

_  
*Чтобы избавиться от привязки к настоящему миру, КозаНостра переименована в Serpente nero – Чёрные змеи. Ничего общего с реальной мафией история не имеет._  
  
**Яхта Чиприани**  
Время перевалило за семь. Романо спешно дописывал задание в тетради, изредка поглядывая на часы. Он снова не успевал к сроку – с тех пор, как связался с избалованным сыном прокурора, времени на уроки почти не оставалось. Ламберто очень не любил опоздания, и Романо, прибегая на встречи, врал, что встречался с омегой. Над ним подшучивали, но не осуждали. Если бы он признался, что корпел над учебниками и готовился к выпускным экзаменам в колледже, его бы не поняли.  
  
С Ламберто они сблизились после новогодней вечеринки, устроенной его отцом. Каллипп Чиприани, главный прокурор и номинальный хозяин Палермо, устроил потрясающий праздник для подростков: с алкоголем, наркотиками и приглашёнными шлюхами. Романо тогда впервые напился и попал в ВИП-зону к именитому сынку, а дальше как-то всё само закрутилось...  
  
Ламберто до новогодней вечеринки относился к Романо предвзято негативно. То демонстративно игнорировал, то распускал грязные сплетни, достойные безродных омежек. Ламберто не чурался подобных методов, он вообще не боялся замарать руки или репутацию. В свои восемнадцать гордился приводами в полицию и странного вида наколками. Все знали, что, несмотря на дурную славу и учёбу ниже среднего, Ламберто рано или поздно займёт место отца. Или, на худой конец, место папы – Амандо Чиприани, которого за глаза называли Тайпаном: его агрессивный характер и острый язык полностью оправдывали прозвище. Сравнение с ядовитой змеёй Амандо получил ещё и за связь с мафией: в группировке «Serpente nero» – Чёрных змей, он считался капореджиме – старшим в клане Чиприани. Всех своих помощников он называл семьёй и мог превратить жизнь любого человека в ад. А потом отправить в тюрьму – Каллипп во всём поддерживал мужа.  
  
Решив последний пример, Романо сбросил тетради и ручки в портфель и выбежал в прихожую. Папа Микеле, заметив его сборы, только покачал головой. Сначала папа пытался его вразумить, считая, что разговорами сможет убедить сына отказаться от связи с Чиприани, но Романо слишком сильно боялся за семью, чтобы прислушиваться. Если Ламберто хотел видеть Романо своим другом, значит, нужно ему это дать, или тот получит желаемое силой.  
  
Рядом с подъездом уже ожидал Сальваторе Верде – правая рука Ламберто, подхалим и лизоблюд. Романо его на дух не переносил, но, увидев, широко улыбнулся и пожал протянутую руку.  
  
— Опять опаздываешь?  
  
— Да одного мальчика встретил, хорошо потрахались... — заготовленная заранее ложь всегда прокатывала.  
  
Сальваторе в связях был совершенно неразборчив, кто-то даже говорил, что он спит с альфами. Романо слухам не доверял, но и проверять не собирался: под горячую руку этого не совсем вменяемого парня попасть не хотелось.  
  
— Перед Ламберто будешь оправдываться, — отмахнулся Сальваторе и подтолкнул Романо в машину.  
  
Направились к порту: Романо знал, что у Чиприани там стоит несколько яхт, и Ламберто в любое время мог воспользоваться любой из них. Выходить с ним в море Романо ненавидел, потому что, выбираясь за пределы города, Ламберто словно выходил и за границы человеческих законов: совершенно терял тормоза, начиная беспредельничать. Однажды Романо стал свидетелем, как одному из не угодивших парней, Ламберто надел наручники и вытолкнул за борт. Тело через пару недель выловили рыбаки, и полиция назвала это самоубийством. После того случая, каждый раз поднимаясь на борт, Романо думал о родителях, о младших братьях и о том, что с ними будет, если он тоже не вернётся.  
  
В порту было темно, и машина остановилась у самого пирса. Романо как на плаху, поднялся на борт довольно большой яхты. Эту он ещё не видел: на ней ходил Каллипп, и, скорее всего, старший Чиприани будет недоволен, что Ламберто устроил на судне очередной дебош. Думать об этом не хотелось. Романо вообще в последнее время старался не задумываться: плыл по течению и мечтал, что только прозвенит последний звонок, и он получит диплом об окончании старшей школы, так сразу уедет из Сицилии. Он даже писал в политехнический университет Милана и узнавал о возможности получить комнату в общежитии сразу после поступления. Комната встанет ему в кругленькую сумму, но родители обещали помочь. И Романо прекрасно понимал, почему.  
  
Сальваторе чуть подтолкнул его в направлении тёмной главной палубы, и Романо пробрала нервная дрожь. Почему-то он был уверен, что сегодня его ждёт расплата за неизвестные грехи. Ламберто мог придраться к чему угодно, а учитывая, что до той проклятой новогодней вечеринки младший Чиприани его чуть ли не ненавидел, то причин для казни было предостаточно. Вся их внезапная «дружба» выглядела не более, чем игра сытого кота с перепуганной мышкой, что могла в любой момент закончиться.  
  
Романо учился хорошо, был лучшим нападающим в школьной сборной, спортивная фигура и симпатичная внешность обеспечивали внимание омег. Ламберто в его сторону всегда смотрел с завистью: хотя внешностью его природа не обделила, но вот мозгов на учёбу никогда не хватало, да ещё из-за детской травмы он не мог заниматься спортом. Выглядел Ламберто худощавым, с неровными плечами, много курил, а в последнее время и вовсе увлёкся героином. За это, по слухам, Амандо Чиприани отходил его ремнём как ребёнка, но пристрастие сына к наркотикам не пропало.  
  
— Прибыли, — торжественно произнёс Сальваторе, и палуба в мгновение ока осветилась. На голову посыпался серпантин, со всех сторон его сжали дружки Ламберто, а сам Чиприани протянул ему бокал.  
  
— С днём рождения! — торжественно произнёс он, и неровный хор голосов поддержал поздравление.  
  
— Спасибо, — стараясь унять нервную дрожь, произнёс Романо. Про свой день рождения он напрочь забыл. У родителей, заваленных работой, времени на подобные сантименты не было, младшие братишки тоже оставались без праздников, да и сам Романо относился к подобному равнодушно. Но сегодня ему исполнялось девятнадцать: было что отмечать. — Приятно, что ты помнишь.  
  
— Да разве я мог забыть о днюхе лучшего кореша? — рассмеялся Ламберто. Стало видно, что он уже под кайфом, как и большинство его дружков.  
  
Всего Романо насчитал шестерых альф, а на диванчике рядом с мачтой хихикали парочка омег. Учитывая их откровенные наряды, скорее всего, они являлись проститутками. Ламберто любил шлюх, грязный секс и развратных омег. Этого добра у него всегда хватало.  
  
— Расслабляйтесь, ребята, сегодня в программе много чего весёлого, — Чиприани махнул рукой, и Романо подхватили, затащили за стол и вложили в пальцы уже раскуренную самокрутку.  
  
Курить не хотелось: Романо вообще боялся расслабляться в компании Ламберто и его дружков. Можно незаметно перебрать и на следующее утро проснуться под Сальваторе с порванным задом. Но если отказывать, то тогда может взбеситься сам Ламберто, поэтому Романо сделал пару затяжек и вдохнул немного белого порошка со столешницы.  
  
Парни понемногу напивались. Каждый из них – особа приближённая: кандидат, одобренный отцом Ламберто, или такие же, как и Романо – полезные одноклассники, из которых в дальнейшем может вырасти верная шестёрка. Романо как-то слышал, как о нём отзывался Амандо: беспризорный пёс, который руки лизать будет за кусок хлеба. Это было в тот вечер, когда папа упал на работе и сломал запястье. Он устроился посудомойщиком в ресторане и поскользнулся на мыльном полу, а работодатель отказался платить страховку. Чиприани быстро всё устроили, и Ламберто ржал как лошадь, когда Каллипп рассказывал, что повесил на идиота-работодателя какое-то старое дело. Романо же глотал слёзы, ненавидя себя, стоял на коленях перед Амандо и клялся в верности. Отец тогда сказал, что сын поступил правильно, попросив помощи у своих влиятельных друзей. Папа ничего не сказал, но Романо видел в его взгляде осуждение. Микеле всегда старался быть честным перед другими и своей совестью, и Романо чувствовал себя виноватым в том, что запятнал свою и его честь.  
  
Ламберто подсел к нему, протянул полную стопку и новый косяк. Романо сделал вид, что затягивается, и осторожно глотнул водки. Веселья не было ни в одном глазу, а вот хмель уже затуманил голову. Хотелось убраться с яхты, сбежать от этой компании, спрятаться дома и дожидаться выпускного вечера. К ним на колени подсели шлюшки, они выглядели за тридцать, но Ламберто любил, когда омеги старше и знают, что делать. Романо не сомневался, что тот в тайне надеется трахнуть своего папу. Может, даже Амандо это знает, потому и держит сына подальше, позволяя безумные гулянья со шлюхами на палубе семейной яхты.  
  
— Достал для тебя отменный кокс, — Ламберто протянул ему свёрнутую трубочкой купюру и указал на стол, где белыми дорожками были рассыпаны наркотики.  
  
— У меня на следующей неделе игра, — попытался отказаться Романо, но Ламберто тут же набычился и завёл знакомую шарманку.  
  
— Ты меня не уважаешь? Я тебе праздник устроил, а ты мне, сучара, отказываешь?! Давай, подели со мной дорожку, и я тебе ещё один подарок вручу.  
  
Романо послушно склонился над столом. Наркотики он ненавидел всей душой и чувствовал себя тряпкой, не способной сопротивляться зазнавшемуся мальчишке. Ламберто был его младше на полгода, слабее, глупее. Всё, чем отличался этот подонок – это влиятельные родители и тонны денег. Да, у него было очень много денег и очень много влияния. По его указке парни вновь засуетились, видимо собирались вручить вторую часть подарка, но Романо не нужны были ни подачки, ни внимание Ламберто. Хотелось, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось.  
  
— Пойдём, — Сальваторе с силой поднял его на ноги и подтолкнул к каютам. Романо качало: может, ветер поднял волны, а, может, употреблённое влияло на тело. Рядом с дверьми сердце почему-то стало заходиться, охватила паника, стоящий за спиной Сальваторе давил на плечи, и хотелось пропустить его вперёд. — Топай, — подтолкнули его в спину, и Романо, нервно выдохнув, вошёл в ближайшую каюту, куда была открыта дверь.  
  
Там уже собрались остальные. Было тесно, неприятно пахло альфами и их возбуждением, а ещё чем-то неожиданно знакомым и сладким, таким, что у Романо голова закружилась ещё сильнее. За столпившимися он не сразу рассмотрел, что ему дарят, а когда понял – к горлу подступила тошнота.  
  
— Узнаёшь? — заговорил Ламберто. Взгляд у него был совершенно обдолбанный, а улыбка безумной. — Ты на него заглядывался, знаю, как смотрел, слюной исходил. Дрочил, небось, по ночам. Нравится? Знаю, нравится...  
  
Ламберто продолжал трепаться, а Романо испуганно смотрел на сжавшегося омегу на узкой каютной кровати. Он его узнал. Алессио Серра – мальчик из их колледжа, их ровесник, учился в параллельном классе; стройный, невысокий и очень красивый. Романо последние два месяца смотрел на него, вздыхая, но подойти не решался: слишком чистым ему казался образ Алессио, и страшно было, что нынешнее окружение этот образ испортит.  
  
И, похоже, не зря боялся. Алессио со скованными руками, заклеенным скотчем ртом и завязанными какой-то тряпкой глазами казался совсем маленьким, испуганным и очень слабым. Такого нужно было защищать, заботиться, помогать...  
  
Сальваторе подхватил омегу с постели и поставил перед Романо. Тот боялся рот открыть, боялся вдохнуть сладкий аромат омеги и потерять контроль. Пока Алессио лежал, он почувствовал его запах – лёгкий, но такой нежный, что сердце защемило и захотелось расшвырять всех, растолкать, вытащить Алессио на поверхность, спасая от этого безумия...  
  
— Нравится? — Ламберто на секунду замолк. — Поблагодари меня!  
  
— Благодарю, — осипшим голосом произнёс Романо, и Алессио дёрнул головой, словно испуганный птенчик, услышав рядом родителей. Или того, кто сможет позаботиться.  
  
— Давай, распаковывай, — почти приказал Сальваторе.  
  
Романо протянули канцелярский нож – Рокко Валентино: ещё один одноклассник, его отец служил шестёркой при Каллиппе, а раньше работал в полиции. Примерно лет шесть назад на папу Рокко напали бандиты, и омега погиб, тогда Каллипп Чиприани взялся за дело, нашёл всех преступников и сурово наказал. Этот случай долго был показательным примером надёжности правоохранительной системы. Отец Рокко – Габриэль – даже приходил в класс, расхваливая главного прокурора. Но навязанный образ положительного героя давно разрушился в глазах Романо.  
  
Нож с трудом удержался в застывших пальцах. Взгляд у Рокко был пришибленный и какой-то извиняющийся.  
  
— Раздевай его! — велел Ламберто.  
  
Романо оттянул воротник водолазки Алессио, и сделал надрез. Омега задёргался, и Сальваторе сжал его сильнее, грозно подгоняя Романо. Водолазка поддалась легко. Под ней обнаружилась светлая майка, и Романо срезал и её. Кожа у Алессио была тонкая, почти прозрачная с лёгким желтоватым загаром и чуть заметными синяками на рёбрах. Его избили. Руки стали дрожать, захотелось разреветься и прекратить всё этого. Хотелось вернуться к папе и начать жить по совести.  
  
— Штаны!  
  
Романо послушно срезал плотный ремень джинсов и беленькие трусы. Из них выпал сморщенный маленький член, и комната наполнилась ещё более ярким запахом начинающейся течки. Руки опустились.  
  
— Начинай, Романо: это твой подарок. Выеби течную сучку хорошенько, а потом и мы побалуемся.  
  
Омегу снова бросили на кровать, парни вышли из каюты и дверь даже закрыли, но Романо продолжал стоять неподвижно, бессильно опустив руки и с трудом сдерживая подступающие слёзы. Это было нечестно. Несправедливо. Он хотел, чтобы всё было иначе, чтобы по-другому... счастливо... по любви. Алессио всхлипывал, крутился, пытаясь освободить руки и стянуть с себя повязку, но наручники были не игрушечными, а глаза ему завязали на славу.  
  
Если бы Романо знал, чем кончатся его взгляды, если бы осознал, насколько Ламберто больной ублюдок, он бы в жизни не взглянул в сторону Алессио, даже не думал бы о нём. Никогда. Потому что теперь...  
  
Романо зажал рот рукой, чтобы не завыть, и сел на край постели, смотря, как крутится рядом с ним ЕГО омега. Не возбуждали ни его красивые стройные ноги, ни гладкая кожа на ягодицах, не возбуждала набирающая силу течка. Он просто не мог так... бездушно, бессовестно... а потом отдать его другим.  
  
— Чёрт... чёрт... — он сжал голову руками и остекленевшим взглядом уставился в тёмный иллюминатор.  
  
Как далеко они уже ушли? Может, он сможет вытащить Алессио на палубу, прыгнуть в море и добраться до берега. Только у омеги руки в наручниках, и начинается течка. Сможет ли он вообще плыть? А Романо пьян, обдолбан и с трудом стоит на ногах. Он ударил себя по лицу. Потом снова и сильнее. Избить хотелось и других. Но стоило поднять руку на Ламберто, и можно было хоронить всю свою семью, а себя готовить к пожизненным пыткам. Чиприани никогда не прощали.  
  
— Ты как? Долго ещё? — раздалось из-за двери, и Романо стёр с лица слёзы слабости.  
  
— Он хорош, не мешайте, дайте насладиться подарочком! — крикнул он.  
  
Короткий вдох и выдох. Романо придвинулся к омеге, огладил поясницу и ягодицы. Алессио дёрнулся и испуганно сжался. Даже ставший мягким из-за течки розовый анус поджался.  
  
— Я сделаю всё осторожно, обещаю, — попытался он успокоить парня, но тот сжался ещё сильнее и заскулил. — Если не сделаю, будет только хуже. А так постараюсь потянуть время, попробую их отвлечь. Ладно? Ты, главное, не бойся...  
  
Алессио закрутил головой и совсем отчаянно завыл. Романо с тяжёлым вдохом отклеил ему ленту со рта, и омега, сделав судорожный вдох, стал просить, умолять, упрашивать, глотая окончания слов и срываясь на плач.  
  
— Пожалуйста, успокойся: только хуже будет, — Романо гладил ему плечи, проводил ладонями по избитым рёбрам. — Я постараюсь всё исправить, пожалуйста...  
  
Омега не слушал. С трудом перебарывая отвращение к себе, Романо стянул свою одежду, взял приготовленную смазку и налил на свой вялый член. В сложившейся ситуации он был даже рад, что у него нормально не стояло: член отреагировал на запах течки, стал твёрже, но желания Романо не чувствовал. Пока он возился с одеждой, Алессио затих, но стоило Романо коснуться его бедра, как тот снова захныкал, заскулил отчаянно и жалко.  
  
— Не надо, пожалуйста, у меня никого... никогда, — сквозь рыдания выдал омега.  
  
— Я знаю, — зачем-то сказал Романо и осторожно обвёл пальцами влажное колечко ануса.  
  
Мышцы в течке были расслабленные, и вход казался слегка припухшим, мягким, с бархатными стеночками. Романо никогда не был с течными омегами, и сейчас всё это казалось ему невероятно красивым. Он нагнулся и осторожно лизнул расслабленный вход. Вкус был такой потрясающий, такой нежный, что из глаз снова покатились слёзы. Наверное, это было волшебное счастье: встретить свою пару. Наверное, Романо и Алессио могли бы быть очень счастливыми...  
  
— Прости... прости, — отчаянно повторил он и несколькими пальцами растянул податливый вход.  
  
— Не надо, — снова проскулил омега, но Романо его больше не слушал, быстрым движением погружаясь в тугое колечко и прижимая к себе узкие бёдра. — Нет, — разревелся Алессио. — Нет...  
  
Романо успокаивающе гладил его по спине, он не двигался, не хотел превращать этот фарс в настоящий секс. Ему нужно было лишь создать видимость, отвадить от них других и продержаться до того момента, когда Ламберто упьётся до бессознательного состояния и отпустит их домой. А потом Романо как-нибудь вымолит прощение, даже если придётся просить до конца своих дней. И уедет из проклятого Палермо, увезёт с собой Алессио, родителей и младших братьев. И никогда больше не вернётся.  
  
— Всё будет хорошо, — тихо пообещал он, наверное, самому себе.  
  
— Ты скоро? — раздался настойчивый стук в двери и послышался щелчок замка, заставляя кровь отхлынуть от лица, и сердце сжаться в ужасе.  
  
— Свалите, не мешайте наслаждаться, — крикнул он. Дверь открылась, и к ним заглянул хозяин яхты. Романо сделал несколько движений бёдрами, имитируя коитус, Алессио под ним как-то тоскливо застонал. — Хороший подарочек, — выдавил он улыбку: — Наиграюсь и позову.  
  
— Не тяни, — буркнул Ламберто и вышел.  
  
Романо выдохнул с таким облегчением, словно спасся от неминуемой гибели, но, возможно, так и было, потому что представить было сложно, что он сможет сделать, если Ламберто попытается отдать его омегу другим.  
  
Подобными забавами Чиприани развлекался не впервой. Он славился безумными выходками, за которые обычные граждане уже давно бы отправились на нары. Ламберто Чиприани было море по колено: папа-мафиози и отец-прокурор могли избавить его от любых проблем. Отмазать от ответственности за групповые изнасилования и спонтанные убийства, закрыть глаза на распространение наркоты и вождение в пьяном виде. Романо знал, что Ламберто в тринадцать зарезал и распотрошил соседскую собаку, только потому, что та слишком громко лаяла, а в восемнадцать он так же поступил со школьным сторожем, гонявшим в младших классах непослушного мальчишку метлой...  
  
— Потерпи: он скоро надерётся и завалится спать, — прошептал Романо.  
  
— Руки болят, — пожаловался омега, — и поясница... это ведь первая течка, почему мне так не везёт...  
  
— Всё будет хорошо, — повторил он, и стал осторожно растирать посиневшие запястья.  
  
Руки у Алессио оказались красивыми, но узкие кисти и тонкие пальцы выглядели сейчас опухшими. Романо, не удержав в себе нежность, поцеловал эти пальцы.  
  
— Я ведь тебя знаю... — прошептал омега, — уверен, что знаю...  
  
— Нет, не знаешь! — внезапно резко произнёс Романо и покраснел. Он не хотел, чтобы Алессио его узнал. А потом всю жизнь помнил об этой яхте, своей первой течке и альфе, что взял его связанного...  
  
— И запах твой знакомый... только не могу вспомнить, где я тебя встречал, — Алессио тяжело вздохнул. — Не вини себя, — добавил он, заставляя Романо только сильнее чувствовать вину. — Ты ведь помогаешь мне, я понимаю. А Ламберто давно нужно посадить. Когда выберусь, напишу на него за похищение!  
  
— Лучше не дёргаться. Ламберто с его связями не посадишь. Только хуже будет. Пообещай, что не будешь на него заявлять, — попросил Романо. — Алессио?  
  
Омега не ответил, грустно вздохнул и немного пошевелил бёдрами, устраиваясь удобнее, чем вызвал у Романо сладкие ощущения в паху и горькие чувства в груди. Если бы сейчас они были одни, в каком-нибудь уютном, снятом для этого домике, Романо бы так старался, ласкал везде и делал всё, чтобы Алессио было приятно...  
  
— Романо! — в комнату без стука заглянул Сальваторе. Их не трогали почти два часа, и Романо успел расслабиться. Теперь же, испуганно выпрямившись, он нервно задёргался, втыкаясь совершенно опавшим членом в уснувшего омегу.  
  
Алессио вздрогнул и сонно приоткрыл рот, а Сальваторе рассмеялся.  
  
— Ты его уже усыпил. И Ламберто заебался тебя ждать. Быстро побежал к нему!  
  
Романо послушно вскочил на ноги и, прикрывая вялый член, стал натягивать штаны и рубашку.  
  
— Мой подарочек не трогать! — рыкнул он, выходя из каюты. — Ясно? Никто чтоб не лез! — для убедительности он даже защёлкнул замок и забрал торчащий из скважины ключ с собой.  
  
— Ага, — усмехнулся Сальваторе.  
  
Он почти за шкирку вытащил Романо на палубу. Там был настоящий дебош – Ламберто скакал под безумную музыку в обнимку с голой шлюхой, громко матерясь: в одной руке он держал косяк, а в другой бутылку джина, из которой регулярно прихлёбывал. Остальные парни пытались от него не отставать, но их движения получались вялыми и замедленными. То один, то другой падали на палубу и не сразу вставали: видимо, здоровья не хватало пить так, как их заводила.  
  
— Романо! — взвизгнул Ламберто, завидев друга. — Какого хуя ты застрял? — по тону стало понятно, что он безумно зол. — Всё веселье пропустил!  
  
— Наслаждался твоим подарком, дружище. Спасибо, угодил, — Романо попытался сказать это расслабленно, но голос пару раз подвёл.  
  
— Вот как? — недовольное лицо Ламберто в одно мгновение стало счастливым. — Я ж знал! Вот я молодец! — альфа засмеялся, бросился к столу за напитками и всучил Романо в руки стакан: — Пьём, дружище, пьём за тебя и твой крепкий хуй! Чтобы не падало!  
  
— Чтоб не падало, — нестройно подхватили остальные.  
  
Романо нервно выпил: хотелось снова спуститься к Алессио и проследить, чтоб к нему никто не приближался. Успокаивал ключ в кармане, и Романо для надёжности снова проверил его наличие.  
  
— Теперь ты со мной посидишь! — твёрдо заявил Ламберто. — Я соскучился, — он заржал, и Романо пришлось идти за ним к столу, сесть между шлюхами и терпеть их наглые прикосновения.  
  
Ламберто наливал часто и много, следовало бы пропустить, но ему буквально с силой всовывали в руки стакан. Романо чувствовал, как пьянеет, как теряет связь с реальностью и с отчаяньем понимал, что в алкоголь что-то подмешали, может, только для него, а, может, это пили все. Уже после третьего стакана перед глазами замелькали разноцветные пятна и не осталось сил голову прямо держать. Рядом всё время ржал Ламберто, кричал что-то в ухо и снова предлагал выпить.  
  
***  
Романо отрубился во втором часу. Яхта мерно покачивалась на волнах, и веселье завяло. Ламберто толкнул в плечо дремлющего парня и недовольно поморщился.  
  
— Какой, блядь, день рождения без главного участника, — он ещё раз толкнул ватное тело Романо.  
  
— Давай за борт его, вместе с его шлюхой, — предложил расслабленно Сальвадоре.  
  
— Охуел? — рыкнул Ламберто. — Его мозги мне ещё пригодятся. Папаня говорит, полезных людей надо держать при себе! Ладно, пусть дрыхнет, пойдём, займёмся омегой.  
  
Ламберто держался лучше всех – сказывалась долгая практика. Остальные ребята добирались к каютам почти ползком. После всего употреблённого не хватало сил даже на ноги подняться. Омега преспокойно спал, и Ламберто это сразу вывело из себя. Ворвавшись в каюту, он со всей дури хлопнул спящего парня по лицу, а когда тот вскрикнул и попытался дёрнуться, навалился сверху, прижимая бёдра плечом, и с силой засадил ему пару пальцев в задницу. Омега заверещал и снова получил по лицу.  
  
— Романо, сука, его даже толком не разработал, — проворчал Ламберто, усаживаясь удобнее и раздвигая Алессио ноги.  
  
Омега пытался вырваться, дёргался, как уж на сковородке, и матами проклинал семью Чиприани. Сначала Ламберто это злило, а потом стало забавлять. Он стянул с себя ремень и лупил омегу по белым ягодицам, пока тот не прекратил ругаться. Исполосованную до красна задницу Ламберто вздёрнул повыше и одним махом вошёл в неё. Алессио больше не кричал, только жалобно простонал и затих безвольной куклой.  
  
Смотреть на то, как Ламберто дерёт парня, остался только Сальвадоре. Остальные выползли на свежий воздух. Но в маленькой каюте всё равно было душно: всё пропахло течкой и перегаром.  
  
— Сделаешь его с узлом? — спросил Сальвадоре, расстёгивая штаны и начиная дрочить на своего босса.  
  
— Не махай передо мной своим писюном, запихни его лучше мальчишке в рот!  
  
Алессио сосать не хотел. Крутил головой и поскуливал, когда Сальвадоре бил его по щекам, заставляя открыть рот. В итоге альфа разжал ему челюсть силой, сдавив скулы пальцами. Но стоило поднести член к его губам, омега снова щёлкнул зубами, сопротивляясь.  
  
— Дрянная шлюха! — разозлился Сальвадоре и, схватив его за волосы, с размаху ударил подбородком о своё колено. Алессио беспомощно заныл, рот наполнился кровью, а Сальвадоре запихнул туда член. — Ещё раз попытаешься куснуть, выбью все зубы, — пригрозил он, натягивая омегу до самого основания набухающего узла.  
  
Алессио ткнулся носом в паховые волосы, задёргался, пытаясь выплюнуть член и отстраниться. Он толком дышать не мог, а Сальвадоре, издеваясь, заткнул ему пальцами нос. Замершего, обессиленного парня стали брать с двух сторон, каждый дёргая на себя, а когда из его покрасневшего члена брызнула сперма, альфы заржали.  
  
Беспомощность парня альф возбуждала, избалованный жизнью Ламберто привык действовать силой – издеваться над людьми стало его любимым хобби. Ослабевшее, оглушённое и придушенное тело ебали с особой жёсткостью и никого не заботило выживет ли омега после этого.  
  
Сальвадоре наконец кончил и отпустил, позволяя вдохнуть. Алессио с трудом втягивал воздух и откашливался выплеснувшей из желудка кислотой и кусками свернувшейся спермы. Ламберто, смотря на его мучения, стал двигаться резче. Откинув в сторону ему ногу, он ухватил омегу за член и жёстко ему дрочил, продолжая резкими толчками проникать в задницу. Не будь у омеги течки, его бы порвали. Но Алессио лишь хрипло стонал от самых сильный толчков, и член у него даже не падал, так что от грубой дрочки он снова кончил.  
  
— Смотри, как сучке нравится! — довольно воскликнул Ламберто. — Да он просто профессиональная шлюха!  
  
— Давай его вдвоём, — предложил Сальвадоре.  
  
— Да подожди ты, ещё вся ночь впереди, — отмахнулся от его безумного взгляда Ламберто и, чувствуя приближение оргазма, откинул голову. Алкоголь и наркотики смазали удовольствие, но они не помешали набухнуть в тугих мышцах узлу. Ламберто вдавил его поглубже, омега под ним сдавлено разревелся, но из измученного члена вновь потекла сперма. — Блядь, эта сучка тут всё обкончал, зови остальных, устроим ему весёлое прощание!  
  
Сальвадоре с неохотой убрался, а Ламберто наклонился к тонкой шее, провёл носом рядом с нервным узлом на плече, где омегам ставили метку и, обхватив его зубами, надавил.  
  
— Нет, не надо, умоляю, — залепетал Алессио, а Ламберто только усмехнулся и сжал зубы сильнее, — не надо... — отчаянно простонал парень и замер.  
  
Стоило лишь немного дожать, и зубы порвут кожу, маленькая дрянь на всю жизнь останется с этим клеймом, которое будет угнетать страшнее, чем изнасилование. Но Ламберто не собирался сохранять ему жизнь, потому отпустил плечо, оставив на нём покрасневшие отпечатки. Из груди мальчишки вырвался судорожный вдох облегчения, но Ламберто на это только хохотнул, дёрнул ему ноги пошире и пальцами стал раздвигать сжавшиеся вокруг узла мышцы.  
  
Омега снова кричал, на его вопли как раз подоспели остальные, а Ламберто ржал, рассматривая свой выскользнувший из задницы покрасневший узел.  
  
— Никогда не видел, блядь, как он раздувается, — смеялся он, ощупывая ноющую кожу, — крепкий, бля, как камень! Вот дерьмо, и болит!  
  
Остальные слабо поддерживали его веселье – были слишком пьяны или ничего не понимали в настоящих развлечениях. Сальвадоре вновь предложил отыметь омегу вдвоём, но Ламберто только отмахнулся. Он заметил стоящего в углу сжавшегося и побледневшего Рокко и залепил ему пощёчину измазанной в омежьей смазке рукой. Рокко от удара сжался, как побитый пёс, и что-то жалобно проскулил, пытаясь вымолить для омеги пощады. Ламберто заехал ему в лицо кулаком.  
  
Этого уже никто не заметил, потому что Сальвадоре стал растягивать омегу, пропихивая в него ладонь. На извивающегося и вопящего парня альфы стали дрочить, а Сальвадоре с садисткой усмешкой проталкивал руку всё глубже. Когда Алессио обмяк и перестал реагировать, его перетащили в кубрик. Ламберто хотел видеть, как его будут трахать толпой, а в маленькой каюте было слишком мало места...  
  
**Рассвет над Палермо**  
Романо проснулся внезапно, как от толчка. На палубе было тихо. На горизонте забрезжил рассвет, и небо стало оранжево-сизым. Он попытался встать, но ноги были ватными, а голова чугунной. Первой испуганной мыслью он вспомнил про Алессио, проверил ключ и расслабленно выдохнул, понимая, что всё обошлось, что до его омеги не добрались и можно ещё немного поспать. Дождаться, когда яхта причалит. А потом убраться с неё и из этого города куда подальше.  
  
Но сон не шёл, от выпитого тянуло блевать, и Романо заставил себя встать. Нужно было добраться до кают, найти туалет и избавиться от всего, что Ламберто в него напихал. Перед глазами всё ещё плыло, ноги не слушались, но стоило спуститься на пару ступенек и заглянуть в узкий коридор, как сердце отчаянно вздрогнуло – дверь в комнату Алессио была открыта. Забыв о своей слабости, он слетел с лестницы и ворвался в каюту. Так наивно думать, что ключ от двери только один. А он не сообразил, и теперь за это поплатился. Омеги не обнаружилось, а на постели, опустив голову к коленям, сидел Рокко Валентино.  
  
Услышав грохот отлетевшей к стене двери, он поднял взгляд и посмотрел совершенно несчастно и отчаянно.  
  
— Они в кубрике, — произнёс он и поджал губы. — Там кровать больше.  
  
Романо больше не слушал, рванул в сторону, но ноги подкосились, и он рухнул грудой мяса, зажатый тесными стенами коридора. К горлу подступила отвратительная тошнота, и с трудом приподняв себя на руках, он толкнул дверь сортира, заползая туда и выворачивая желудок наизнанку. После рвоты подступили слёзы, тянуло рыдать и выть от собственного бессилия, но времени на жалость к себе не было, и Романо снова заставил себя встать.  
  
В большой каюте было душно и воняло так отвратительно, что желудок снова скрутило спазмом. До туалета он даже не попробовал добраться, и его стошнило прямо на обитые бархатом стены шикарной яхты.  
  
— А вот и именинник, — раздался слабый голос Ламберто и его пьяный смех. Чиприани валялся на полу рядом с ещё одной лужей блевотины и бестолково махал руками в воздухе. — Ты спал, храпел, как жопа пьяного борова, я не смог тебя разбудить, — он снова заржал.  
  
Романо перевёл мутный взгляд на постель. В ворохе грязных простыней, чьей-то одежды и тел он даже не сразу рассмотрел, что там происходит. А потом снова накатила тошнота, и он всё же разревелся. Алессио освободили от наручников. И повязку с глаз сняли – его глаза безжизненно смотрели в тёмный потолок. Омега не шевелился и выглядел мёртвым. Романо в первое мгновение подумал, что это даже хорошо: тот не осознаёт происходящего, не чувствует и, значит, не будет потом думать об этом, вспоминать и ненавидеть. Всех. И Романо тоже.  
  
Омегу делили трое дружков Ламберто: Сальваторе, Витто Лонго и Флориндо Пинна. Все они давно окончили школу, но остались в компании и поддерживали Чиприани во всех его развлечениях. Возможно, останавливали по указу его отца от совершено безумных поступков, но и не брезговали пользоваться его дарами. Вот и сейчас течного омежку поделили, как кусок мяса. Использовали его тело, словно он был неживой. Романо даже хотел, чтобы он был неживым.  
  
Где-то в углу с одной из шлюх сношался ещё один друг Ламберто – Густаво Ринальди. Он был старше их всех лет на десять, работал телохранителем Чиприани, но мозгов у него было меньше, чем у Ламберто, и всё, на что он был способен, это махать пушкой и подставляться под пули. На его обнажённом теле это отлично было видно.  
  
— Присоединяйся! — Ламберто поднялся и, пошатываясь, направился к Романо. В руках у него был пистолет и он крутил им на спусковой скобе вокруг пальца, помахивая перед носом Романо. — Давай! Хочу посмотреть, как ты эту сучку пялишь!  
  
Его дружки послушно отступили от тела. Из растраханного двумя членами зада полилась смесь спермы и смазки, а Алессио жадно вдохнул, избавившись от члена в горле. Романо испуганно закрутил головой: слёз больше не было, только отчаянье и ужас. Его омега был всё ещё жив, и унижать его, трахать перед всеми он бы не посмел.  
  
— Давай! — рыкнул Ламберто, толкая его в грудь пистолетом. — Делай, что я говорю!  
  
Романо, словно деревянный, шагнул к постели. Непослушные руки принялись расстёгивать штаны и стаскивать рубашку.  
  
«Я трус. Слабак и трус», — повторял он про себя, жмурясь, чтобы снова не расплакаться. Алессио на него даже не взглянул – глаза у него всё ещё казались стеклянными, пустыми и мёртвыми. И это было даже хорошо, потому что его взгляд он бы точно не выдержал. Романо сел между широко разведённых ног и попытался приставить вялый член к растраханной дырке. У него не стоял, и мелькнула дурная мысль, что уже никогда не будет стоять на омег. Потому что так нельзя... так просто нельзя...  
  
— Густаво, подсоби ему! — Ламберто рассмеялся, смотря, как телохранитель пьяно выбирается от шлюхи и пытается встать на ноги. Наконец здоровяк поднялся, забрался на постель и уложил Алессио на бок, чтобы трахнуть его вдвоём. Романо словно очнулся: притянул омегу к себе и злобно столкнул другого альфу с постели.  
  
Густаво почесал макушку и пристроился к голове Алессио, с ходу затолкнув на всю длину член в горло, так что омега тут же начал задыхаться. Романо снова попытался его оттолкнуть.  
  
— Отвали! Отойди от него! — шипел он, стараясь избавить своего омегу от чужого мерзкого члена. Выглядело всё это комично, несуразно, словно в бредовом сне, когда тело не подчиняется и всё плывет...  
  
— Уймись! — Ламберто с неожиданной ловкостью запрыгнул на постель и схватил Романо за волосы. — Чего комедию ломаешь?  
  
— Отпустите его, — впервые решил попросить Романо, и Ламберто рассмеялся ему в лицо.  
  
— Знал, что ты слабак и будешь ныть из-за этой дырки. Пожалел омежку, да? Ты просто не знаешь, какой он падла. Он ведь против моей семьи поклёп написал, а ты его защищаешь! Противно от тебя, Романо! Думал, ты мужик, а ты тряпка, как и этот Рокко. Рокко вообще на коленях рыдал, когда мы его омеге жопу рвали. Помнишь омегу Рокко – Леоне Гранди? Он сынком того полицейского был, что на моего папу пытался наехать. Но мою семью трогать нельзя, знаешь, что нельзя! — Ламберто оскалился: может, хотел что-то ещё добавить, но неподвижная покорность Романо его успокоила. — Ты ничего... не то, что Рокко. Так что на этот раз прощаю! Но теперь трахай его. Ясно? И без нюнь!  
  
Ламберто напоследок сильно рванул его за волосы, а потом отпустил, и голова Романо качнулась так, что он стукнулся подбородком о собственную грудь. В ушах зазвенело. От резкого движения, от слов Ламберто, от понимания, чем всё это кончится...  
  
Леоне Гранди покончил с собой. В газетах так писали, но Романо слышал, что омеге помогли: дружки Ламберто столкнули его с крыши и патологоанатом закрыл глаза на то, что мальчик был зверски изнасилован. Это случилось почти год назад. Так же, перед выпускным, когда Романо ещё знать не знал о Ламберто, и грязные слухи о нём считал только слухами.  
  
Тело двигалось совершенно бездумно, он ничего не чувствовал. Алессио тоже не чувствовал. Романо как-то смог это понять, и ему стало немного легче. Сердце рвалось в желании остановить всё, сделать хоть что-то! Но разумом он понимал, что если не подчинится, Алессио он не поможет: Ламберто начнёт измываться и над ним, а потом доберётся до родителей и младших братьев – двух омег, а ведь у них ещё и течек не было. При мысли о братьях, которые из-за его ошибок и из-за жестокости одного разбалованного богача могут оказаться на месте Алессио, снова покатились слёзы.  
  
Густаво продолжал иметь бесчувственного парня в рот, а Ламберто довольно улыбался. Он мял омеге возбуждённый покрасневший член и временами заталкивал свои пальцы в задницу Алессио, задевая Романо. Тогда становилось особенно противно.  
  
— Какая у него жопка гладкая, — Ламберто наигрался с гениталиями омеги, добившись, чтоб тот беззвучно кончил, и стал дрочить себе. — Знаешь, как Сальваторе его растягивал? Почти на кулак надел, чтоб два члена вошло. А мальчишка орал, как же он орал! Был уверен, что ты проснёшься, но нет, ты же отрубился, и всё нипочём. А мне нравится, когда омеги орут. Визжат, как тупые свинки, и думают, что это поможет. Этот недолго кричал. Скучный. Зато жопа вместительная: я с Витто в нём два узла запер. Офигенный кайф, просто супер. Хочешь попробовать?  
  
— Нет, — голос казался чужим и бездушным.  
  
Ламберто заржал и, оттолкнув Романо, положил омегу на бок. Густаво пришлось оставить его рот и снова вернуться к шлюхе.  
  
— Давай! Сделаем его в два узла!  
  
Алессио рвано вдохнул и как-то жалобно проскулил. Романо тряхнул головой, избавляясь от мыслей и эмоций, и послушно лёг рядом, затолкнув член вместе с Ламберто. Чувств не было, ничего не осталось, даже разрывающая боль в сердце утихла. Все страхи были бессмысленны, ведь потом Алессио всё равно убьют...  
  
Наверное, гуманнее было сделать это сейчас, прикончить мальчишку, пока Ламберто не придумал новых издевательств. Романо даже положил ладони на тонкую шею, решив, что сможет задушить, но не вышло. Просто не хватило сил. Убить свою пару оказалось слишком тяжело.  
  
Ламберто кончил, а у Романо так и не встал. Когда член сдавило чужим узлом, стало больно, но эта боль не тревожила. Он просто лежал и терпел, смотрел, как подрагивают узкие плечи Алессио, и перебирал его густые тёмные волосы. Словно чёрное море за окном. Словно ночное небо.  
  
Романо осторожно коснулся кожи между лопатками губами. Оставил поцелуй на прощание, как попытку извиниться, хоть и понимал, что прощение он никогда не получит.  
  
Потом Ламберто голышом бегал по палубе и кричал, что шлюхам место в океане. Нанятые проститутки благоразумно спрятались в каютах, а Алессио болтался сломанной марионеткой в руках Сальваторе. Ламберто приказал отправить всех шлюх в море, но туда кинули сначала Алессио, а потом Рокко. Альфа даже не пытался сопротивляться, и Романо подумал – они справятся. Доберутся до берега, что узкой полосой виднелся по всему горизонту. Не так далеко ведь... почти не далеко.  
  
Ламберто приказал Густаво заводить мотор и направляться домой. Рокко проводил их совершенно равнодушным холодным взглядом. Он придерживал Алессио за волосы, а омега и не шевелился вовсе. Когда яхта, набирая скорость, заскакала по волнам, Романо понял, что они не спасутся. Потерявший своего омегу Рокко и изнасилованный Алессио не выплывут, не выберутся. Тогда на него накатила апатия, слепая бесчувственная чернота. Он спустился к каютам, прячась от задорного смеха заново обдолбавшегося Ламберто, и уснул на постели, где лишил свою пару невинности.

 

## Мыс Капо Галло

**Мыс Капо Галло**  
В кафетерии было шумно и многолюдно, но к их столикам никто не подходил. Романо с головой ушёл в заданную на дом работу, и его не трогали. За последние две недели он научился лгать так, чтобы Ламберто не цеплялся и даже хвалил. Понял, что влиять на него можно через Амандо, а тот любил умных людей. Теперь Романо называли умником и не доставали, а Каллипп выбил ему место в университете Палермо без конкурса, хотя Романо поступил бы и без сторонней помощи. Он собирался идти на юридический, и Ламберто, похлопывая его по плечу, называл своим будущим помощником.  
  
Романо знал, что этого не будет. До конца учёбы остались считанные дни, а после этого он уедет учиться в Англию. Уже договорился с отцом, обговорил всё с папой, и они даже продали квартиру, чтобы купить билеты и снять жильё на первое время. Микеле был в курсе того, что случилось: Романо рассказал ему всё, ничего не утаив и не соврав ни слова. Папа его понял и уговорил отца. Это был побег, но Романо не считал, что бежать – это трусость. Трусом он был бы, если бы остался и прислуживал этому уроду.  
  
Хотелось отомстить. Очень сильно хотелось, но Романо знал: если что-то сделает Ламберто, пострадают его родные. Он не мог подставить родителей, не хотел, чтобы его маленькие братья попали под раздачу. Массимо исполнилось восемь, а Джильдо через несколько месяцев будет четырнадцать, но выглядел он намного младше, оставаясь наивным мальчиком, светлым и мягким. За него Романо был готов прожевать и проглотить любое унижение, а не лезть на рожон.  
  
— Представь, эта гнида и на меня заяву накатала, — за соседним столиком Чиприани болтал с друзьями, но Романо по большей части не вслушивался в их трёп.  
  
— Нужно было добить, пока плавал, — холодно заметил Сальваторе.  
  
— Нужно было, — подтвердил Ламберто. — Отец мне снова нагоняй устроил, словно мне десять, и я не соображаю. Всё отлично соображаю – сук надо топить, пока они мелкие! Вот Амандо меня понял!  
  
— Что делать будешь? — небрежно спросил Витто.  
  
— Отец уже отстегнул его папаше, чтоб отстали, но мерзавец упёртый, даже деньгами не заткнуть. Всё равно ничего не добьётся: папа сказал, что если будет дальше возникать, его просто прирежут. Грязная давалка, может, с ним и Рокко выплыл...  
  
Услышав знакомое имя, Романо напрягся, чуть повернул голову, всматриваясь в искривлённые злобой лица и вслушиваясь в разговор.  
  
— Давай, сами? Чего Амандо напрягать, — пробубнил Густаво, и Ламберто встрепенулся.  
  
— Точно, так и сделаю. Как только его из больницы выпустят, добьём паршивца!  
  
— Если хочешь, я позвоню отцу, и его сегодня же выпрут из палаты, — предложил Витто. У него отец работал врачом в местной поликлинике, и после того, как сынок связался с Чиприани, успешно продвигался по карьерной лестнице. — Поедем, подберём его и скинем с Капо Галло.  
  
— Лучше пристрелить и закопать, чтобы наверняка, а то гад живучий: из моря выплыл, может, и со скалы не разобьётся, — злобно заметил Ламберто и, заметив украдкой взгляд Романо, рассмеялся: — Слышал, омежка твой всплыл! Поедем сегодня его добивать? Чтоб не мучился и других не доводил.  
  
Ламберто заржал и другие подхватили смех. Романо же впервые с того случая охватил эмоциональный ступор. Он просто не мог ничего сказать, не мог двинуться, а безумно кричащие в голове мысли только сбивали с толку. Алессио остался жив. Новость привела сердце в щенячий восторг. Но омега не послушался советов и пошёл против Чиприани. Это пугало до колик, кажется, даже душа сжималась, покрываясь мурашками. Требовалось как-то остановить. Или Алессио, или Ламберто. Или всех сразу.  
  
— Что застыл? К тебе обращаюсь, умник. Поедем?  
  
— Да, — смог выдавить Романо и вернулся к своим записям.  
  
В какой больнице лежал Алессио? Удастся ли добраться до него раньше остальных? Сможет ли он спрятать омегу, уговорить забрать заявление, увезти в Англию? Сможет ли помочь забыть то, что случилось, вытащить из него и себя непрекращающиеся кошмары? Смогут ли они жить с этим дальше...  
  
Витто пошёл к бармену попросить позвонить. Вернулся через пару минут и порадовал, что отец для Чиприани всё сделает быстро. Можно выезжать и подбирать зарвавшегося омегу у больницы. Ребята подорвались, вышли к машине. Сальваторе почти насильно вытащил из-за стола Романо. Ноги почему-то не слушались, но он продолжал делать вид, что его это не беспокоит, что он не боится. По крайней мере, за себя.  
  
Ламберто затолкнул Романо на переднее сиденье своей ви-эске и велел пристегнуться. Пока следил, чтобы его указание было выполнено – закатал рукава, и Романо с ужасом обнаружил свежую татуировку змеи – Ламберто выбрал сторону. Подобным знаком отмечали себя все члены «Serpente nero», и даже Амандо носил змею на предплечье. Ламберто собирался пойти по стопам папы, связаться с мафией, а Романо – умника, пожелавшего стать в будущем прокурором, – он посадит на место отца. Уготовленная роль вызывала лишь отвращение.  
  
Заднее сиденье заняли Сальваторе и Витто. Густаво развёл руками – он не мог не поехать, но Ламберто грязно выругавшись, послал его, велев отправлять к отцу и не мешаться под ногами. Телохранитель ушёл искать авто.  
  
Пока ехали, Романо лихорадочно продумывал план: как вариант, вытащить пистолет у Сальваторе, что тот всё время с собой таскал, и пристрелить всех. А потом застрелиться самому, чтобы не попасть в тюрягу, где кореша Амандо вырвут ему гланды через задницу. Ничего более разумного Романо придумать не успел и решил действовать по обстановке. Но стоило им приблизиться к больнице, как Сальваторе перехватил ему руки и приковал наручниками к ручке над дверью. Ламберто, оскалившись, похлопал его по плечу.  
  
— Не хочу, чтобы ты натворил глупостей, и папочке потом пришлось тебя прирезать. Так что сиди и не рыпайся. Твои мозги мне ещё пригодятся, а омегу я тебе подберу. И красивого, и без изъянов!  
  
Трое альф вышли, а Романо понял, что не может дышать. Горло сводило спазмами, он попытался освободиться от наручников, даже снял прикреплённую к нагрудному карману скрепку и выгнул её зубами, но навыков вскрывать замки у него не было, и он только расцарапал руки. Минут через десять альфы вернулись. Сальваторе, словно мешок на плече, тащил Алессио. Никто из персонала больницы или прохожих даже не попытался его остановить, хотя десяток свидетелей видели, как они схватили омегу и запихали в машину. Романо про себя чертыхался, кусал губы, но вслух и слова не сказал. Он с отвращением понимал, что помочь ничем не может, и ещё неприятнее становилось от того, что Алессио наверняка попросит его о помощи…  
  
Но омега почти не кричал, пытался отбиваться молча. Лишь изредка вскрикивал и шипел, когда ему с силой выворачивали руки. Потом пару раз всхлипнул, когда Витто разбил ему лицо за агрессивные попытки кусаться. Сальваторе тем временем разодрал ему штаны и тут же в машине, выворачивая Алессио руки и закинув на водительское сиденье ногу, омегу принялись трахать.  
  
Романо сполз под кресло, насколько руки позволяли, сжал голову локтями и стиснул зубы до скрипа. Он бы мог устроить истерику, начать кричать, чтобы Алессио отпустили, чтобы никто не смел его трогать и тем более так… мог бы, но это было бы совершенно бесполезно. Алессио это тоже понимал и потому не кричал.  
  
Сальваторе намеренно делал ему больно. Течка у омеги закончилась, и член по сухому ходил тяжело, да ещё и в позу его такую скрутили, что сухожилия угрожали порваться. Ламберто поглядывал в зеркало, криво усмехался и курил. Действо его забавляло, и он не спешил. Словно дразня и Романо, и Алессио, дважды останавливался на заправках, сначала подлить бензину, потом купить курева и выпивки. Витто тоже с ним выходил, и Сальваторе изгалялся, тараня омегу так, что Алессио не выдерживал и начинал скулить от боли. Тогда Сальваторе укладывал его между передними креслами, и Романо стоило лишь немного повернуть голову, чтобы увидеть своего омегу. Один раз он действительно на него посмотрел, но лишь мельком взглянул в перекошенное от боли и отчаянья лицо – словно током пробило, и Романо, как дрянная крыса, струсил и отвернулся.  
  
К заповеднику, где располагался высоченный мыс Капо Галло, они подъехали уже на закате. Пока Ламберто петлял по узким дорожкам, ища подъезд к самому мысу, Сальваторе отдал омегу Витто, а сам нагнул его к своему паху и заставил отсасывать. Романо искусал губы, разодрал руки на запястьях, но всё так же молчал, трусил и ненавидел себя, потому что не мог ничем помочь.  
  
К смотровой площадке они подъехали, когда стемнело, и местность освещалась лишь фарами. Ламберто заглушил мотор и велел всем выходить. Пока Сальваторе с Витто вытаскивали вновь сопротивляющегося Алессио, Ламберто достал выпивку и вытянул забившегося между сидений Романо, заставив сесть прямо.  
  
— Ты будешь смотреть! — со смешком велел он. — Фары не выключаю: тебе будет всё отлично видно.  
  
— Зачем ты так? — хрипло произнёс Романо. — Думаешь, я буду после такого тебе предан?  
  
— Псы всегда остаются псами, — отмахнулся Ламберто. — А это – просто упрямый и наглый омега, о котором ты забудешь через пару недель, — он протянул Романо бутылку, но тот дёрнул головой, не желая пить. — Или это не просто омега? — с прищуром спросил он и вышел, хлопнув дверью.  
  
Площадка, где они остановились, шла под небольшим наклоном вниз к обрыву, и свет фар действительно отлично освещал всё происходящее перед капотом. Сальваторе это тоже понимал и решил устроить представление. Он попытался трахнуть омегу стоя, повернув к Романо боком, но Алессио для него был слишком низок и член из него постоянно выскальзывал. Тогда он поставил омегу на колени на землю, и стал трахать так. Сначала один, потом к нему присоединился Витто и загнал омеге член в рот. Алессио больше не пытался сопротивляться, он выглядел вялым, изнеможённым и равнодушным. Так же, как и на яхте, глаза у него остекленели, и Романо просто не верилось, что он смог выкарабкаться после прошлого изнасилования, смог пережить это, оказывать сопротивление. И теперь снова сломаться…  
  
Ламберто некоторое время стоял рядом и смотрел. Хлебал водку из горла и курил самокрутку. Он вообще не слишком жаловал молоденьких, и Алессио, по всей видимости, его не привлекал. А, может, просто не хотелось трахать пользованное. Через какое-то время зрелище ему наскучило, и он отогнал Сальваторе от безвольно растёкшегося по земле тела, потушил о ягодицы окурок, заставив Алессио снова застонать.  
  
— Раздвинь ему булки, — велел он громко, чтобы и Романо услышал.  
  
Сальваторе нагнулся над парнем, Ламберто тоже присел, и Романо даже не сразу разглядел, что они делают. А потом тихо, сквозь зубы, завыл в тон со скулящим от боли Алессио. Ламберто запихнул ему в зад бутылку. Горлышко вошло легко, а вот дальше бутылка никак не хотела продвигаться и Ламберто, поднявшись, пнул по дну носком сапога, загоняя глубже.  
  
Романо отчаянно дёрнулся, снова попытался вытащить руки из оков, но машина только скрипела и ходуном ходила от его усилий. Это и натолкнуло его на мысль сдвинуть её и пустить под откос. Плевать, что он сам погибнет, лишь бы прекратить эти издевательство и освободить Алессио от бессмысленных страданий. С трудом, выкручиваясь и ещё сильнее раздирая запястья, он смог ногой снять ручник. Сигнал стоппера погас, и Романо отчаянно попытался раскачать машину. Сначала не получалось, но потом она тронулась и очень быстро стала набирать скорость. Всего за пару метров, что разделяли их, машина прилично разогналась, но прямо перед стоящим на пути Сальваторе колесо наткнулось на камень, и машина резко ушла в сторону. На мгновение Романо сильно качнуло, и он решил, что машина перевернётся, но она грохнулась о камни колёсами и замерла.  
  
Ламберто злобно заматерился, а Романо изумлённо уставился на свою руку – во время юза ему выбило большой палец, и ладонь выскочила из наручников. Он быстро протянул цепь через ручку над дверью, освобождаясь, и намотал наручник на вторую скованную руку. Прежде, чем все очнулись и вытащили его для разборок, Романо выскочил из машины сам и бросился к Алессио. Никто даже не попытался его остановить – у всех был шок, оттого что их чуть не сбил собственный автомобиль. А когда пришли в себя, то первым делом поспешили проверить повреждения у четырёхколёсного друга.  
  
Романо боялся даже коснуться Алессио: омега выглядел чертовски плохо, и торчащая из задницы бутылка казалось, проткнула его насквозь. Он попытался её вытащить, дрожащими руками схватился за оставшийся конец и принялся проворачивать, чтобы стекло вышло. Алессио застонал, словно на последнем издыхании, будто больше не собирался бороться. Медлить не имело смысла, это только сильнее мучило омегу, и Романо сжав зубы, вырвал из него стекляшку.  
  
— Романо, — промямлил парень и попытался подняться. Сердце сжалось от вида его измученного тела. А ещё стало страшно от понимания, что он помнит и узнал.  
  
— Нет, лучше лежи, — он пригладил ему волосы, и прижал к себе. Слёзы-предатели снова текли по щекам, и Романо было до отвращения стыдно из-за своей слабости, из-за того что не смог помочь и потому что всё ещё боится. — Прости меня, прости… я так виноват…  
  
— Трагическая картина, — раздражённо произнёс Ламберто. Он проверил машину и теперь собирался закончить с тем, зачем сюда приехал. — Брось его и вернись в кар, а шлюху я прикончу!  
  
— Нет, — сквозь зубы ответил Романо. — Я с тобой никуда не поеду.  
  
— Да кто тебя спросит, — Ламберто подозвал Сальваторе и взял у него пистолет, размахивая им, словно это игрушка. — Забирайся в машину, а от шлюхи мы избавимся.  
  
— Нет, — твёрже повторил Романо, — я не поеду, и Алессио ты больше не тронешь!  
  
На его заявление Ламберто внезапно рассмеялся, задорно и весело, словно услышал потрясающе весёлую шутку. Он ржал, тряся пистолетом, а его дружки просто пренебрежительно на них посматривали. Потому что Чиприани никто не говорит «нет», а если и говорит, то потом умирает. Романо думал, что сейчас будет торговаться, что предложит взамен свою жизнь, и вновь будет упрашивать оставить Алессио в покое, но омега решил действовать сам.  
  
Вскочив на ноги, он бросился на Ламберто, вцепился ему зубами в шею, словно собирался её перегрызть. Ламберто завизжал, стуча Алессио по спине пистолетом, к ним бросились остальные шестёрки. Сальваторе с наскока заехал кулаком омеге в голову и тот, хорошенько ободрав Ламберто зубами кожу, свалился на землю.  
  
Маленькое плато перед крутым обрывом освещали только красные габаритные огни оставленного автомобиля, в суете ничего нельзя было рассмотреть: казалось, что всё происходит рывками и всё мешалось в кровавую, пугающую кучу.  
  
Упавшего омегу Сальваторе ещё раз приложил кулаком, Романо пытался подступиться, но Ламберто выстрелил, и все замерли. Пуля ударила рядом с плечом Алессио. Омега испуганно сжался, Сальваторе отошёл от греха подальше, оберегая свою шкуру, а Романо наоборот попытался прикрыть омегу своим телом.  
  
Ламберто развеселился: стрелять ему нравилось. Он снова выстрелил в их сторону, и пуля задела Романо плечо. В первое мгновение обожгло, словно от сильного удара палкой, а потом по всей руке пошёл холод, льдом сдавило от выбитого пальца до ключицы, хотя пуля оставила лишь небольшую царапину – Романо это видел. Алессио испуганно и тяжело дышал, он принялся отталкиваться ногами, отползая ближе к обрыву. Романо хотел его удержать, но на него наскочил Витто и отшвырнул на пару метров, разбив нос. Он на мгновение потерял сознание, так что всё случившее дальше видел смутно, словно через туманную дымку.  
  
Ламберто выстрелил снова, и пуля попала Витто в икру. Витто взвыл, а Ламберто задохнулся от нового приступа веселья. Пистолет у него отобрал Сальваторе и рыкнул на пытающегося удрать Алессио – про него вспомнили, и Ламберто твёрдым шагом направился к сжавшемуся и напуганному парню. Романо поднялся, тряся головой и пытаясь прийти в себя. Нужно было остановить их, сделать хоть что-то. Предохранители сорвало. Он понимал, что перешёл границу, что Чиприани возьмутся за его семью. Но Алессио теперь тоже часть его семьи.  
  
Ламберто схватил омегу за шею, поднял на ноги и залепил оплеуху. Лицо у Алессио и так было разбито, удары Сальваторе оглушили его, и он больше не пытался бороться. Болтался в руках Ламберто, словно и не весил ничего, и когда Романо шагнул в их сторону, Чиприани швырнул парня в черноту обрыва.  
  
— Нет! — вопль непроизвольно вырвался из глотки, и Романо, совершенно не думая, что делает, прыгнул следом.  
  
**Госпиталь Сан Доминиано**  
Земля ударила в ноги слишком быстро. Романо был уверен, что падать придётся долго, ведь мыс возвышался почти на пятьсот метров над уровнем моря, но он пролетел от силы три и грохнулся об выпирающий уступ. От боли он с трудом сдержал крик, но смог вовремя заткнуть себе рот рукой. Рядом застонал Алессио, и Романо подполз к нему, подтаскивая к стене, прижимая к себе и пряча от света фонарей, которыми Ламберто пытался высветить их тела.  
  
Света не хватило, чтобы даже осветить ту небольшую платформу, на которую они прыгнули. Так что, пошумев ещё немного, Ламберто с дружками уехал.  
  
Романо с трудом дышал от боли и холода, а сжавшийся в его руках Алессио тяжело стонал и не отвечал на вопросы. Выбраться из западни у них не было ни шанса: вниз уходила отвесная скала, а вверх карабкаться ночью было невозможно. Романо сидел, прижимая к себе своего омегу, и молился святому Януарию в надежде на чудо и спасение.  
  
Потом врач, осматривая их, сказал, что Алессио в рубашке родился. Что омеге очень повезло. Романо не представлял, как объяснить, насколько сильно мальчику не повезло. Врач же был рад, что они оба не свернули шеи, что смогли вылезти с утёса и добраться до жилых домов. Романо обошёлся перевязкой поцарапанного плеча и вправлением выбитого пальца. Алессио положили под капельницу, но у него ничего не было сломано: лишь множество гематом и ссадин, да ещё небольшое сотрясение. Возможно из-за ударов Сальваторе, а может из-за падения.  
  
Врачи вызвали полицию. Романо не хотел связываться с Чиприани, стоило назвать их фамилию, как полицейские занервничали. А когда Романо сказал, что это была дружеская потасовка, и никто ни на кого заявлять не будет, и вовсе обрадовались и ушли. Романо облегчённо выдохнул: он действительно не хотел иметь с этой семьёй больше ничего общего. Надеялся, что Алессио придёт в себя, и они уедут так далеко, что ни одна Сицилийская мафия до них не доберётся.  
  
Алессио не просыпался, а вечером в больницу явился его папа. Дарио Серра выглядел очень молодо, но неопрятно. Он ворвался в палату в домашней одежде, с болезненным румянцем на щеках и сразу же отодвинул Романо от постели сына. Романо пришлось отойти: он понимал – не имеет права быть рядом. Он, виноватый и перед Алессио, и перед Дарио, ожидал, что старший омега его выгонит, но тот смерил взглядом его несчастное лицо и жестом указал сесть рядом.  
  
— Ты был с ним во время нападения? — строго в лоб спросил Дарио.  
  
— Был, — хрипло ответил Романо.  
  
— Можешь назвать их по именам? Алессио только Ламберто знал, остальных в заявлении указать не смог, но если ты имена назовёшь...  
  
— Не надо, — умоляюще взмолился Романо, — если снова будете заявление писать, Алессио только сильнее пострадает! — он хотел сказать это твёрдо, показать, что намерен защищать своего омегу, но вместо этого жалобно всхлипнул и отвернулся, пряча слёзы. Не зря Микеле говорил, что у его детей нежная душа. Романо чувствовал себя глупым мальчишкой, неспособным даже свои эмоции контролировать. И был уверен, что Дарио его за это не простит.  
  
— Я не буду писать заявление, — уверил его Дарио, — и Алессио не дам. Но безнаказанными не оставлю. За всё содеянное эти сучьи отродья поплатятся! И за Алессио, и за моего мужа и старшего сына...  
  
— Если вы их убьёте, Алессио всё равно достанется, — он осторожно взглянул на воинственного омегу, — с Чиприани либо до конца, либо никак...  
  
— Алессио к деду отправлю. Давно надо было, но не успел.  
  
Дарио внезапно поднялся и обнял Романо со спины. От этого ненависть к себе и стыд только усилились: он знал, что не заслужил ни сочувствия, ни сострадания. Он попытался отодвинуться от чужого человека, но Дарио сжал его крепче и, как его папа, поцеловал в затылок.  
  
— Я знаю, кто ты, Романо Кьеза, — прошептал Дарио. — Встретил Рокко сегодня, и он мне всё рассказал. Когда-то я сам был таким же. Боялся дать отпор, боялся за себя и за Алессио. Беспомощно лил слёзы, в то время как дорогому человеку нужна была моя помощь...  
  
— Простите...  
  
— Замолчи, глупый мальчишка. Я не стану тебя винить: ты сам будешь, когда вырастешь и поймёшь... думаю, что поймёшь...  
  
Они вышли из палаты и долго пили кофе из маленьких больничных чашек. Дарио подписывал бумаги, заполнял страховку и почти ничего не говорил. Романо же думал о своём папе, о маленьких братьях, и о том, что Алессио лет через двадцать станет таким же как Дарио: немного сухощавым, по-домашнему неряшливым, но с горящим взглядом, готовым мстить... будет ли Романо участвовать в его жизни и мести, или так и останется трусом?  
  
— А как сам Рокко? — наконец осмелился спросить Романо.  
  
— Выживет, — буркнул Дарио. — Их в море рыбаки нашли. Ребятам просто повезло... Рокко спрятался в семье своего омеги, там его хорошо принимают. Своего отца он видеть не захотел. И я понимаю: Габриэль Валентино искренне верит, что Каллипп Чиприани – святой человек, и что Леоне Гранди действительно покончил с собой, — омега сел напротив, тяжело вздохнул, замолчав, но Романо видел, что слова крутились на языке, и Дарио очень хотелось поделиться.  
  
— Зачем Алессио с ними связался?  
  
Дарио вздрогнул.  
  
— Это долгая история. Долгая и давняя. Я надеялся, она похоронена глубоко и не всплывёт, но если тайну знают двое, кто-то обязательно проговорится...  
  
— Это из-за вашего мужа?  
  
— Ламберто любит хвастать, а Алессио вспыльчивый и слишком правильный. Не знаю, в кого такой, — Дарио криво усмехнулся. — Мой муж и старший сын работали на Амандо Чиприани, и мы жили в достатке, пока муж не решил, что с него хватит этой грязи и нужно сваливать. Но от Амандо на своих двоих не уходят. Амандо узнал: может, сдал кто-то, а, может, просто догадался. Моего мужа забили плетью, а сына... — Дарио злобно скрипнул зубами, — Амандо решил, что это будет весело, если пустить подростка по кругу. Карлито был альфой, но этому ублюдку лишь бы позабавиться. Карлито умер в больнице у меня на руках. Алессио я ничего не сказал, но вот Ламберто решил с ним подробностями поделиться. Конечно, Алессио такое дело безнаказанно не оставил: написал заявление и на Амандо, и на Каллиппа. Откопал в старых бумагах мужа какие-то доказательства. На них даже дело завели, но после вчерашнего я всё забрал. Надеюсь, теперь оставят моего мальчика в покое...  
  
— Вчера они снова пытались его убить. Из-за заявления, и потому что вы денег не взяли, — тихо произнёс Романо.  
  
— Почему же не взял? — мрачно усмехнулся Дарио. — Взял и потратил на адвоката: нашёл хорошего человека в Ломбардии – Энрико Тедеско. Он от Каллиппа далеко и даже его мужа не побоялся, взялся за дело всерьёз и обещал, что всех Чиприани и их друзей расшвыряет по тюремным камерам. Алессио от Тедеско был в восторге. Даже изнасилование его не согнуло, потому что он верил, что насильники получат по заслугам. Тедеско тоже верил и просил меня не закрывать дело. Глупец... он просто молод и детей у него нет... — Дарио замолк, нервно закусил губу и потянулся к опустевшей чашке. — Сделай мне ещё кофе, — попросил он, не поворачиваясь к нему, чтобы слёз не было видно. Романо пришлось уйти.  
  
К вечеру Алессио несколько раз приходил в себя и снова впадал в небытие. Врач сказал, что сотрясение оказалось очень серьёзным и у Алессио частичная потеря памяти. Дарио сильно нервничал, но не из-за состояния Алессио, а потому что в больнице пару раз появлялись люди Амандо Чиприани – некоторых из них он помнил в лицо. После полуночи Дарио поехал к Каллиппу просить за сына, а Романо строго велел никуда от Алессио не отходить.  
  
Ночью тот проснулся, огляделся и позвал папу.  
  
— Привет, — прошептал Романо, — сеньор Дарио попросил меня побыть с тобой рядом.  
  
— Привет, — ответил Алессио и немного улыбнулся. С правой стороны губы были сильно разбиты, и от улыбки из трещинок сразу просочилась кровь. Романо приподнял руку, чтобы коснуться его щеки, утешить, но омега дергано отшатнулся. — Не надо...  
  
— Не бойся, всё будет хорошо, — он вложил в эти слова все остатки надежды и все свои чувства, которые сейчас были всё равно не уместны.  
  
— Мне надо папу увидеть! — Алессио попытался сесть, но вскрикнул от боли и завалился на постель, съёживаясь и плача. Романо хотел обнять его, но омега принялся отбиваться от его рук. — Не надо... не надо... почему всё болит, столько времени же прошло... что я вчера делал...  
  
— Врач сказал, что у тебя частичная потеря памяти, — тихо объяснил Романо.  
  
— Точно! — Алессио снова сел, но в этот раз аккуратнее. — Тогда… тогда... — глаза у него расширились, и он, не желая верить, произнёс: — Они снова меня...  
  
— Алессио, — Романо попытался его уложить. — Алессио... лучше не вспоминай, не надо это помнить.  
  
— Нет, хочу помнить... только, — Алессио беспомощно прикрыл глаза и медленно лёг. — Только всё такое туманное... словно сотни лет прошли... наверно, так лучше.  
  
Тело расслабилось, словно Алессио снова уснул, но он лежал с открытыми глазами и смотрел в потолок. Лицо казалось спокойным, взгляд отрешённым. Романо поверить не мог, что он так спокойно относится к изнасилованию. К двум изнасилованиям одними и теми же ублюдками... может, из-за удара Алессио не только память потерял, но и разум?  
  
— Алессио, — Романо испуганно потряс его за плечо. — А меня ты помнишь?  
  
— Нет, — омега убрал его руки, — позови папу, не хочу больше никого видеть.  
  
До возвращения Дарио Романо сидел тихо в углу и смотрел на спящего юношу, потерявшего сначала своего брата и отца, а теперь и себя. Что бы с ним было, если бы не вмешательство Романо? Может, Ламберто просто прикончил бы мальчика, который попытался встать у него на пути. А, может, поступил бы ещё хуже...  
  
— Иди домой, — велел Дарио. — Там твоя семья, они наверняка волнуются: ты уже третьи сутки пропадаешь.  
  
— Что сказал Каллипп? — спросил Романо, не поднимая головы.  
  
— Сказал, что Алессио может убираться к деду. Дело закрыто, все улики забрал Энрико Тедеско, чтобы спрятать поглубже в архивы. Чиприани больше ничего не угрожает. Каллипп отпустил Алессио, и он знать не хочет ничего о Серра.  
  
— А вы? Что будете делать вы? — Романо взглянул в лицо омеге и вздрогнул. — Я скажу вам имена, всех назову, только дайте время, чтобы моя семья покинула Сицилию...  
  
— Уезжай, пусть все уедут. Пока Сиракузы находятся под тиранией Каллиппа, жизни тут не будет...  
  
***  
  
Рядом с домом сидел Джильдо и тихонько плакал. Романо бросился к мальчику, схватил его за ладошки и вздёрнул на ноги, Джильдо вскрикнул и снова попытался сесть.  
  
— Нет, только не тебя, маленький, только не с тобой, — сбивчиво зашептал он, нервно обнимая и прижимая к себе брата.  
  
— Я ноги расшиб, — наконец произнёс Джильдо, и только теперь Романо смог рассмотреть его окровавленные коленки, которые он пытался прикрыть грязными ладонями. От облегчения Романо даже рассмеялся, а Джильдо обижено сморщил носик.  
  
— Тебе надо домой, помыть руки и перевязать ранки.  
  
— Нет, отец не разрешает. Там папа... — Джильдо запнулся, — а мне велено за Массимо следить, — он махнул рукой в сторону детской площадки, где скучал в песочнице младший.  
  
— Что с папой?  
  
— Он в больнице был. Тебя искал. И его кто-то побил, — добавил Джильдо шёпотом и посмотрел сердито.  
  
Романо тут же направился в дом. Вбежал в прихожую и наткнулся на ещё более сердитый взгляд отца. Старший Кьеза собирал вещи в большой чемодан. Сыну он ничего не сказал, жестом указав на кухню, и снова вернулся к сборам.  
  
Папа стоял у плиты: на руках бинты, но со спины он выглядел здоровым.  
  
— Папа? — позвал Романо, — прости, что не появлялся. Тот омега, помнишь, я говорил, он живой. Мой Алессио жив, но на него снова напали...  
  
— Я знаю, — хрипло ответил Микеле. — Когда ты пропал, я обзвонил все больницы...  
  
— Кто тебя избил? — Романо шагнул ближе, и коснулся плеча родителя. Микеле обернулся, и Романо вздрогнул, увидев его заплывшее посиневшее лицо в коротких стёжках швов. — Кто это сделал? — повторил он дрожащим голосом.  
  
— Сам знаешь, — Микеле попытался вновь повернуться к плите, но Романо прижал его к себе, с отчаяньем понимая, что не смог защитить ни Алессио, ни свою семью.  
  
— Папка... папка, — он так хотел объяснить всё, извиниться за свою глупость... — прости, папка... — Романо опустился перед ним на колени и прижался к ногам.  
  
— Поднимись, Романо, — раздался строгий голос отца из-за спины. — И прекрати лить слёзы, ты ведь альфа!  
  
— Гейб, — осуждающе окликнул его Микеле и положил Романо руку на голову, утешая, успокаивая, как он всегда это делал. — Собирай вещи, Романо. Мы уезжаем в Милан. Чиприани приложил усилия, чтобы повесить на меня несколько краж: обошлось подпиской о невыезде, но страну я покинуть не могу – в Англию мы уже не поедем.  
  
— К чёрту Англию, папа, — Романо поднял взгляд на родителя, — как они могли так с тобой... и Алессио... и теперь мы просто сбежим?  
  
— Да, Романо, пожалуйста, давай просто сбежим, — с отчаяньем произнёс Микеле, и Романо понял, что папа действительно по-настоящему боится.  
  
Сборы были короткими. Отец купил билеты на поезд на конец недели, так что Романо и младшие дети только и успели, что забрать документы из школы. Выпускного ни у кого не было.  
  
Следующим же утром Романо примчался в больницу, но Алессио уже выписался и исчез. Романо у его одноклассников узнал, что Алессио уехал к деду, который жил где-то в Лацио. С Дарио удалось пересечься мельком, и всё что он сказал «Не ищи его! Не ищи, или вам обоим хуже будет!»  
  
Через неделю они переехали в Милан – огромный шумный город с пыльными дорогами, быстрыми машинами и новой жизнью. Романо хотел, чтобы это действительно была новая жизнь для всех них, чтобы папа забыл о побоях, чтобы отец перестал ненавидеть его за ошибки, а младших братьев не боялись выпускать из дома. Из Палермо новостей не было, и Романо очень боялся спрашивать. Уехать из Милана у него не было возможности: лишних денег в семье не водилось, и оставалось лишь надеяться, что Алессио рядом с дедушкой смог обрести душевный покой.  
  
В новом городе отец поменял своим детям фамилию на Маркони, взяв имя прадеда со стороны Микеле. Надеялся хоть как-то спрятать их от мафии. Папа менять ничего не стал: на нём всё ещё висело дело о краже.  
  
К концу лета Романо поступил в Миланский университет на юриспруденцию, а отец, наконец, нашёл работу на строительстве железной дороги. Жизнь, казалось бы, вернулась в прежнее русло, но Романо не мог спокойно спать, постоянно вспоминая о юном омеге, что теперь жил где-то очень далеко.  
  
В начале учебного года Романо встретил в государственной библиотеке Рокко Валентино. Обрадовавшись знакомому лицу, он бросился за ним, но Рокко, только услышав обращение к себе, злобно шикнул и велел замолчать.  
  
— Теперь меня зовут Тито Гранди, — раздражённо произнёс он. — Не называй меня больше Рокко.  
  
— Ты что-нибудь знаешь об Алессио? Знаешь, куда он уехал?  
  
— Через полчаса подходи в архив газет, — бросил тот и поспешил уйти.  
  
В архиве Рокко вывалил перед ним старые выпуски новостей из Палермо и указал на несколько статей. Все они освещали трагическую историю потерявшего рассудок омеги.  
  
«Дарио Серра, сорокачетырехлетний омега, обезумев, напал на сына прокурора и его товарищей. Один из подростков погиб». Сухие строчки немного проясняли из случившегося, но, видимо, Дарио слов на ветер не бросал и смог отомстить семье Чиприани.  
  
— Он пробрался на одну из закрытых вечеринок Ламберто под видом шлюхи, — сказал Рокко, когда заметил, что Романо дочитал. — Подсыпал наркотиков в алкоголь, дождался, когда они все напьются и отрубятся, и стал резать одного за другим. Он кастрировал каждого, кто прикоснулся к его сыну, кроме тебя. Отрезал всё подчистую. Сальваторе умер от кровопотери, остальных смогли спасти, хотя не думаю, что жизнь их теперь будет хоть чего-то стоить.  
  
— Что случилось с Дарио? — Романо с трудом переварил слова о том, что ему за насилие ничего не было.  
  
— Отправили в психушку. У него нашёлся хороший адвокат, который помог избежать смертной казни. Каллипп настаивал, но сумасшедших не казнят.  
  
— И что теперь? — Романо не мог даже посмотреть на бывшего знакомца. Стыд жёг лицо, но он хотел увериться, что Алессио в безопасности и жив.  
  
— Дарио вряд ли отпустят, и он до конца своих дней пробудет в больнице под надзором людей Каллиппа. Ветвь Чиприани закончится на кастрированном Ламберто. Амандо для детей уже стар, а Алессио после первого изнасилования избавился от плода, хотя не обязательно, что ребёнок был от Чиприани. Можешь не переживать, твой омега будет жить. Может, без тебя, но это лучше, чем знать, что его скинули с крыши.  
  
Рокко он больше не видел, да и не было сил с ним встречаться. Романо пытался жить. Учился, помогал семье. Только каждый раз, когда в его руках оказывался столовый нож, он невольно думал, что его тоже следует кастрировать.

## Встреча в Милане

**Встреча в Милане**  
Милан – столица Ломбардии. Красивый старинный город. Шумный и многолюдный. Город, в котором можно заблудиться, спрятаться, исчезнуть. Ускользнуть от длинных лап мафии. Но Serpente nero своих не отпускали: тех, кто попал в их сети, держали до смерти или убивали сами. Миланом правила другая семья, но они, так же как и Чиприани, носили на своём теле змей…  
  
Чиприани не оставили семью Романо в покое, и через несколько месяцев после переезда Микеле вновь вызвали в суд. Злясь на свою беспомощность, на коррумпированность юридической системы и проклиная чёрных змей, Романо пообещал себе, что выучится, станет сильнее и изменит правосудие в Италии. Отец над ним тогда только посмеялся, горько и отчаянно. А Микеле посадили на тринадцать месяцев.  
  
На плечи немолодого альфы свалилось трое подростков, судебные иски и огромный штраф. Гейб всеми силами пытался справиться, много работал и надеялся заменить детям обоих родителей. Но не прошло и месяца, как он сдался, опустил руки и из строгого и заботливого отца превратился в равнодушного и сломленного пожилого мужчину. Романо не знал, что с ним происходит, и не представлял, как снова вернуть в него уверенность. И девятнадцатилетний альфа взвалил воспитание братьев на себя.  
  
Отец постоянно работал, почти не появлялся дома, отдавая всё до последней лиры в оплату коммунальных счетов и долгов. Брал дополнительные смены, чтобы хватало на что-то ещё. Но брошенным подросткам намного больше требовалось внимание, чем достаток в доме, хотя временами у них не было даже хлеба. Тогда подсобили родственники: присылали посылки из Палермо, переводили деньги. Деньги помогли. Дали возможность выжить, когда казалось, что жить уже не получится.  
  
Микеле вернулся похудевшим, измученным, но со счастливой улыбкой. Семья снова была в сборе, и папа всеми силами пытался склеить то, что казалось разрушенным. Романо учился усердно, твёрдо поставив перед собой цели, получал стипендию, а после второго курса нашёл работу по специальности. Платили ему немного, но заработка хватало оплатить младшим братьям их увлечение – Массимо и Джильдо занимались танцами.  
  
После окончания бакалавриата его взяли на полную ставку. В крупной конторе «Арена» работы было много: люди судились по любым мелочам, и у фирмы имелся контракт с Советом коллегии на бесплатные услуги, так что большинство адвокатов в конторе получали оплату не от клиента, а из госказны.  
  
Отработав в «Арене» год, Романо поступил в магистратуру. Совмещать работу и учёбу оказалось не так уж сложно, но пришлось оставить футбол. Романо отдавался юриспруденции с душой, и как только у него появилась лицензия на частную практику, появились и свои клиенты – а значит и дополнительные заработки.  
  
В двадцать пять он снял отдельную квартиру, купил машину и передвигался от работы до университета на колёсах, по вечерам заезжал к родным и проводил время с братьями. Папа, закрыв старую судимость, тоже взял фамилию Маркони. С прошлым их теперь связывали лишь тяжёлые воспоминания и старые имена. Работу папа не нашёл, и занимался домом. Отец ушёл со стройки и подрабатывал садовником: зарплаты хватало, чтобы частично оплатить продукты, но старший сын не позволял им ни о чём тревожиться, и усталость в глазах отца со временем сменилась благодарностью.  
  
Об Алессио Романо старался не вспоминать – образ омеги болезненной раной не заживал на сердце. От него не было никаких вестей, и спросить было не у кого.  
  
За прошедшие годы Романо сильно вырос. Он был привлекательным юношей, а стал красивым мужчиной – высоким, крепким и сильным. Чтобы не потерять форму, перед сном он бегал в городском парке, и на его статную фигуру оборачивались. Омеги к нему тянулись, ждали его внимания, но он никого не выделял, и дома его ни разу не спросили, почему у Романо до сих пор нет семьи. Младшие братья тоже повзрослели: Массимо почти догнал папу по росту и стал дерзким и очень агрессивным подростком. Джильдо расцвёл, но внутри остался милым очаровательным ребёнком, за которого у Романо всегда душа болела. Юный Джильдо словно жил в другой реальности. Несмотря на возраст, не интересовался альфами и почти всё своё время проводил в кругу ровесников Массимо из их танцевальной студии. Романо присматривал за братьями, старался не упускать их из вида и посещал с ними все мероприятия.  
  
Жизнь текла медленно и спокойно, но на его душе лежал камень неизгладимой вины. Наверное, стоило отпустить прошлое, только по ночам его преследовали кошмары, и он просыпался в холодном поту. Во сне он снова и снова оказывался на яхте Чиприани или в машине Ламберто, смотрел неподвижно и беззвучно, как его пару, красивого юного омегу, таскают за волосы, бьют, издеваются. А потом он раздевался и при всех насиловал связанного юношу. После таких снов Романо долго не мог заснуть: стоял у окна, смотрел на постепенно просыпающиеся улицы, и думал о том, где мог бы сейчас быть его омега. Хотелось вырваться из душного города, проехать тысячи миль и отыскать Алессио, чтобы просто увериться, что он всё ещё жив, что ему не нужна помощь и забота. Романо бы непременно позаботился о нём. Сделал бы всё, чтобы ему помочь…  
  
Воспоминания не позволяли сблизиться ни с кем другим, и Романо, будучи привлекательным и очень перспективным альфой, оставался одиноким. Не было ни случайных встреч, ни мимолётных поцелуев – только холодные ночи и мечты о светлом образе, которые он сам испоганил.  
  
Работа в крупной юридической фирме открыла глаза на жизнь простых людей не с лучшей её стороны. Романо чувствовал разочарование, понимая, что долго романтизировал суды и право. К нему не попадали громкие дела об убийствах – настоящих преступников, словно не существовало, – а вот дележи имущества, разводы, бытовые драки и домашнее насилие шли сплошной чередой, делая его жизнь чёрной и мрачной.  
  
Грязные истории, чужие проступки могли бы пошатнуть веру в семейные ценности или справедливость, но для Романо ничего ценнее семьи не существовало. И Джильдо, и его папа, каждый день доказывали ему, что люди могут быть лучше. Возвращаясь к родным, он отдыхал душой, расслаблялся и позволял себе быть добрым и весёлым парнем, но на работе черствел, грубел от общения с чужими пороками, презирая необходимость защищать всех этих ублюдков. Через два года практики он принял твёрдое решение занять кресло судьи: хотелось властной рукой отправлять всех негодяев за решётку. И хотелось найти силы противостоять Каллиппу Чиприани. Может, не сразу, может, только через много лет, но он сможет получить должность верховного судьи и посадить Каллиппа.  
  
На втором курсе магистратуры ему по программе следовало вести несколько классов по праву, и его направили в Миланский технический. Занятия проходили раз в две недели, но это были его первые лекции, и он готовился со всей тщательностью. Выступать перед большой аудиторией ему уже приходилось, но на занятиях присутствовали ребята с целого потока, а это более трёхсот человек, и Романо старался держаться уверенно, зная, что достаточно лишь немного дать слабину, и студенты с удовольствием воспользуются его промашкой. Он сам был таким же всего пять лет назад.  
  
Первое занятие прошло хорошо, да и ребята ему понравились. Романо достались художники, дизайнеры и проектировщики, и большую часть времени они увлечённо что-то чертили и рисовали, не доставляя хлопот. Курс был проходной, и Романо не собирался мучить их заданиями: главным условием получения зачёта были посещения, а уж что-нибудь юные дарования на его занятиях непременно впитают.  
  
После лекции он забежал в кафетерий, ловя заинтересованные взгляды местных омег, а потом направился на парковку – его ждали на работе. Погода в начале сентября стояла солнечная и яркая, везде пахло спелыми фруктами, на траве перед главным входом стайками сидели студенты, кто-то общался, кто-то установил мольберт и рисовал. Романо лишь прошёлся по ним взглядом с улыбкой, но тут же остановился, развернулся и направился к одной из групп. Юноши спрятались в тени ветвистого дуба, громко говорили и смеялись. А Романо смотрел только на одного и не мог поверить. Смотрел, слушал, улавливал чуть заметный аромат в мешанине других запахов. Среди тысяч студентов, среди миллиона жителей, он смог найти того единственного, кого считал, что потерял навсегда.  
  
Перед ним стоял Алессио и совершенно его не узнавал.  
  
Омега повзрослел: исчезла подростковая угловатость, движения стали увереннее и чётче, но он всё так же остался невысоким и хрупким. Волосы Алессио отросли и теперь густыми волнами спускались почти до пояса. В целом омега выглядел потрясающе красивым, уверенным в себе, счастливым и общительным, словно ничего не случилось шесть лет назад, словно его не пыталась убить мафия. Он стоял в кругу своих однокурсников и беззаботно болтал, а Романо смотрел на него, не моргая, запоминая каждое движение, ловя лёгкие улыбки и пытаясь услышать его голос.  
  
Через пятнадцать минут студенты засобирались и неспешно побрели на занятия. Алессио слился с толпой, исчез из поля зрения, а Романо очнулся. На лице выступили красные пятна, и стало тяжело дышать. Казалось, он вернулся в тот жаркий майский вечер, когда осознал, что Алессио – его омега, но они никогда не смогут быть вместе, потому что он своими руками сгубил их возможное будущее, сломал всё, что подарила им судьба, и оставил Алессио одного.  
  
Он не знал, как к нему подойти, не представлял, что сказать. Между ними пролегла пропасть из отвратительных воспоминаний и вины, которую Романо никогда не сможет загладить. Наверное, стоило уйти, отпустить, вот только отпустить его, потерять снова у него не было сил. И он стал приезжать каждый день, выкраивать время в своём плотном расписании, чтобы несколько минут полюбоваться на своего омегу.  
  
Это было как возвращение в прошлое – болезненное, но необходимое. Шесть лет назад Романо точно так же смотрел на Алессио украдкой, запоминал его движения, разглядывал улыбку и свет в глазах. И сейчас, любуясь им, столь недостижимым и ещё более прекрасным, он не мог к нему приблизиться. Шесть лет назад его сдерживало общение с Чиприани, теперь же останавливало стоящее между ними непреодолимой стеной изнасилование при его непосредственном участии. Как после такого говорить с ним? Как смотреть в глаза и позволить себе коснуться нежной кожи? А сделать это с каждым днём хотелось всё сильнее.  
  
Поездки к университету стали ежедневным ритуалом, словно наваждение заставляло его приходить на то же самое место и с нарастающей болью в сердце просто смотреть. Вспоминать о своей детской влюблённости, видеть, как веселится и общается с другими совершенно незнакомый ему человек. А по вечерам, мучаясь от одиночества, он пытался представить, какой бы была его жизнь, если бы не…  
  
Наверное, рано или поздно он бы отступил, отпустил бы Алессио и их общую чёрную тайну, но через несколько недель после первой встречи группа болтающих омег направилась прямо к нему и прошла мимо так близко, что он смог полной грудью вдохнуть оглушающий аромат своей пары. Ноги сами понесли его следом.  
  
— Можно с вами познакомиться? — Романо чувствовал себя идиотом. Он в жизни никогда ни с кем не знакомился, и за две недели наблюдения за омегой так и не придумал, как лучше всего подойти. Алессио обвёл его взглядом, задержался на мгновение на лице и прищурился, а потом сделал шаг в сторону и отрицательно качнул головой.  
  
— Дед не велел мне говорить с незнакомцами, — с улыбкой произнёс он и сделал ещё шаг в сторону своих друзей. Фраза Алессио вызвала у других смех, и со всех сторон его обступили однокурсники, словно поддерживая и защищая. Романо видел, что тот ищет защиты: пусть неосознанно, но ему нужна была поддержка.  
  
— Если мы познакомимся, то уже не будем незнакомцами, — хрипло ответил Романо, стараясь перевести всё в шутку, и омеги снова засмеялись. В голове была абсолютная пустота: ни единой здравой мысли, только бесконтрольное желание удержать. — Позволишь угостить тебя кофе? Или, может, сок с булочкой?  
  
— Глупо предлагать омеге булочку, — сказал один из пухленьких друзей, и вся компания снова залилась смехом.  
  
— Тогда диетический салат? — Романо смотрел Алессио в глаза, не в силах оторваться, и Алессио отвечал тем же, и в его зрачках, словно в чёрных омутах, мешались страх, недоверие и любопытство.  
  
— Я бы не отказался и от булочки, — произнёс Алессио и, наконец, сделал шаг навстречу. — Меня зовут Алессандро Лучани, но ты можешь звать меня Алес.  
  
— Романо, — он запнулся. — Романо Маркони.  
  
— Тут неподалёку есть кафе, — махнул рукой по направлению к университету Алессио и сделал ещё один шаг ближе.  
  
Романо не знал о чём говорить, даже в его сторону боялся посмотреть. Он столько раз мечтал об этой встрече, представлял, какой она будет, и чаще всего Алессио в его воображении выглядел сломанным, загнанным в угол мальчишкой, который с радостью примет руку помощи. Романо бы с готовностью ему помог, постарался бы сделать его жизнь лучше и чище, стал бы защищать и отдавать своё тепло. И вот он, Алессио, – живой, невредимый и не нуждающийся ни в его заботе, ни в помощи. Алессио, настоящий, а не выдуманный, выглядел крепким, несломленным. Он выжил, оставив прошлое где-то за спиной, Романо же в этом прошлом завяз по самые уши и, с возвращением в его жизнь омеги, ночные кошмары стали ещё более пугающими.  
  
Омега не отказался от кофе со сливками и куска пирога. В зале было людно, но очень уютно, и Алессио с интересом посматривал на Романо, словно чего-то ждал. Но слова не находились, только глупые желания – обнять, поцеловать, не отпускать…  
  
— Ладно, мне пора на занятия, — омега доел и поднялся. Романо протянул к нему руку, хотел остановить и успел лишь слегка прикоснуться, как тот дёрнулся в сторону и недовольно поджал губы.  
  
— Прости, — произнёс Романо, хоть Алессио его ни в чём не упрекнул, но он знал, откуда все его страхи. Омега повёл плечом и направился к выходу.  
  
Не смея больше прикасаться, Романо просто встал перед ним, перегораживая дорогу.  
  
— Мы могли бы встречаться? — смущённо спросил он.  
  
— Ты очень вкусно пахнешь, — Алессио провёл носом рядом с его шеей, и это лёгкое движение воздуха заставило Романо замереть соляным истуканом. — Но я не буду с тобой встречаться.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Я не встречаюсь с альфами.  
  
Омега ушёл, а Романо понял, что не сможет остановиться. Даже если всю жизнь будет просто тенью следовать за ним, не имея права прикоснуться, быть ближе, даже говорить… он всё равно не отступится.  
  
**Дело Эдуардо Мора**  
На следующий день в это же время он подъехал к университету, и почти сразу заметил компанию омег: они как раз направлялись к парку рядом с университетом. Романо окликнул Алессио.  
  
— А он настырный, — донёсся до него чей-то смешок.  
  
— И симпатичный, не отказывай ему, — посоветовал кто-то другой, и Алессио, отмахиваясь от назойливых советов, направился к Романо.  
  
— Ты кажется, меня вчера не понял? — он улыбался, смотрел с хитринкой, словно заигрывая или давая шанс. За его спиной всё так же перешёптывались и смеялись его друзья.  
  
— Я просто угощу тебя пирогом и помолчу минут пятнадцать, пока ты будешь есть, — смущённо ответил Романо.  
  
— Ладно, — кивнул Алессио, приняв предложение, или, возможно, просто поддаваясь уговорам своих однокурсников.  
  
Выбор пирогов в кафетерии был большой, и Романо предложил обедать тут, пока не попробуют каждый из них. Алессио сперва мрачно кивнул, но потом восторженно заулыбался, нахваливая лакомство. Он весь был такой – то улыбчивый, яркий, счастливый, а потом внезапно смурнел, смотрел недовольно и молча уходил. Они встречались три раза в неделю: Романо старался выбираться почаще, но работы навалилось очень много, и про обязательства перед семьёй он не забывал.  
  
Понемногу они разговорились, беседуя о своей жизни, но не затрагивая прошлое. Романо говорил о работе, своей семье и успехах братьев в танцевальной студии. Алессио – об учёбе. Он только начал второй курс, учился на художника-дизайнера и собирал картины для новогодней выставки при университете. Что он делал предыдущие годы, Романо так и не решился спросить, да, наверное, Алессио бы и не ответил.  
  
Груз прошлого, оставшись невысказанным, давил на Романо неискупимой виной: Дарио Серра, не побоявшись Амандо Чиприани, отомстил за сына, а Романо, будучи его парой, смотрел на насилие и не сделал ничего. Даже то, что Алессио его совершенно не помнил, не спасало ситуации. Чем чаще они проводили время вместе, тем тяжелее становилось бремя.  
  
Незаметно сентябрь сменился октябрём, а за ним пришёл и ноябрь. В их отношениях не намечалось прогресса, и вряд ли короткие встречи и ни к чему не приводящие разговоры подошли бы под определение отношений. Но Романо, стоило увидеть Алессио, чувствовал себя живым, расцветал, когда омега улыбался. С трепетом слушал его болтовню и с каждым днём всё сильнее мечтал, что когда-нибудь, когда-нибудь в их прекрасном будущем всё изменится, и Романо сможет его поцеловать.  
  
Алессио оказался потрясающим – ярким и интересным, в такого невозможно было не влюбиться. Даже если бы они не являлись парой, Романо всё равно бы полюбил. Их связь только усиливала желания, подталкивала друг к другу, заставляя приходить к нему снова и снова. И разрываемому чувством вины и счастьем быть с любимым рядом Романо казалось, что он сходит с ума.  
  
Погода портилась, на улице с каждым днём становилось всё холоднее, и временами шёл дождь. Алессио не нравился дождь, и Романо подарил ему огромный зонт. Омега с благодарностью его принял: он вообще любил подарки, радовался вниманию, да и каждой встрече. Алессио наверняка понимал – их связывает нечто большее, чем просто совместные обеды, но ни он, ни Романо не говорили об этом вслух, притворяясь обычными знакомыми…  
  
— Долго ты ещё будешь делать вид, что тебе нравится наша скучная платоническая болтовня? — Алессио зацепил его взглядом, а потом мрачно уставился в окно. Небо было серым и временами накрапывало: приближался декабрь.  
  
— Мы ещё не все пироги попробовали.  
  
— Иногда жизнь – это нечто большее, чем пироги, — Алессио хмуро поморщился, а потом с хитрой усмешкой схватил его за галстук и притянул к себе. Кончик ткани опустился в кофейную чашку, но это его лишь развеселило и, дёрнув Романо сильнее, омега коснулся его губ.  
  
Романо вздрогнул, чувствуя, как обжигающее тепло проходит по всему телу, как яркий аромат Алессио впитывается в кожу и как вспотели ладони. Поцелуй длился недолго: Алессио отстранился и с недоумением посмотрел ему в глаза.  
  
— Я тебя не привлекаю? Зачем тогда все эти танцы с бубнами? — голос омеги звучал обиженно, и Романо отвёл взгляд.  
  
— Очень привлекаешь. Я бы хотел предложить тебе переехать ко мне, и пожениться.  
  
Алессио вздёрнул брови и рассмеялся, а потом залепил пощёчину, вводя Романо в ещё большее смущение.  
  
— Не понимаю ничего: ты бегаешь за мной, зовёшь на обеды и предлагаешь выйти за тебя замуж, но ты даже в глаза мне не смотришь… — не договорив, Алессио поднялся и направился к выходу. Романо тут же бросился за ним, успел перехватить у выхода, но стоило только коснуться его руки, как Алессио отскочил от него и, оступившись, свалился со ступенек.  
  
— Прости, — Романо замер, смотря на его испуганное лицо, а потом подошёл ближе и протянул руку, предлагая помощь. Алессио неуверенно потянулся в ответ и позволил отряхнуть своё пальто. — Тебе не понравилось, когда я тебя коснулся в первый раз, потому я больше не рисковал…  
  
— Если не рисковать, всю жизнь можно просидеть взаперти и в страхе, — прошептал он.  
  
— Тогда позволь мне рискнуть, — Романо притянул его ближе и поцеловал уже сам. Алессио разрешил лишь коснуться губами и, вырвавшись из объятий, рассмеялся.  
  
— Ты всегда говоришь, как в дешёвых мелодрамах, — не дав времени возразить, он махнул на прощание рукой и направился прочь. — Увидимся завтра.  
  
— Может, сходим куда-нибудь ещё? — предложил ему в спину Романо.  
  
— Куда? — Алессио обернулся, и глаза у него засветились интересом.  
  
— Моего младшего брата пригласили на вечеринку в конце недели: день рождения в клубе «Спектр». Я обещал там быть. Составишь мне компанию?  
  
Алессио окаменел при упоминании вечеринки и резко замотал головой.  
  
— Это детский клуб, — тут же пояснил Романо, заметив его реакцию. — Я буду там единственным альфой.  
  
Алессио не ответил, но потом коротко и неуверенно кивнул и сразу же помчался в сторону университета. Романо не мог понять – радоваться ли ему столь внезапному прогрессу или бояться продолжения. Алессио мог притворяться, что прошлое его отпустило, но оно не отпустило Романо. А страх, что то и дело пробивался через плотную броню омеги, погружал в отчаяние.  
  
Можно ли стереть из памяти случившееся? Можно ли продолжить с этим жить? Романо не раз задавался этими вопросами, пытаясь представить, какими будут их отношения в будущем. Сможет ли Алессио простить его бездействие и трусость? Сможет ли позволить Романо вновь прикоснуться к нему, целовать, обнимать. И больше. Так хотелось быть к нему ближе, хоть изредка чувствовать себя нормальным. Не слабовольным ублюдком, позволившим изнасиловать свою пару. А просто влюблённым мужчиной, который жаждет понимания и тепла.  
  
На работе у входа в кабинет его встретил секретарь Марко и со счастливой улыбкой вручил папку нового дела.  
  
— Босс велел отдать вам, сеньор Романо. Сказал, вы готовы для крупных дел.  
  
Романо кивнул: удача улыбнулась ему за сегодня дважды, и, возможно, счастливое будущее, о котором он мечтал, совсем не за горами. В деле об убийстве, которое поручил начальник, ему следовало выступить в роли обвинителя. Из полиции ему прислали копии материалов следствия, а так же заявление пострадавших и их показания. Дело казалось простым и решённым: всё, что от него требовалось – заткнуть адвоката и заставить судью принять верное решение.  
  
Но тщательно изучив все материалы, Романо засомневался в первых выводах: все доказательства обвинения держались на видеозаписи, где картинка была недостаточно чёткой. Отпечатков на оружии убийства не нашли, омега-муж пострадавшего самого убийства не видел, а адвокат преступника уже успел послать судье апелляцию с просьбой не использовать слова омеги в суде, так как тот после смерти мужа стал невменяем. Апелляция была приложена к делу, и Романо отметил, что написана она хорошо, ни к чему не придерёшься, и, скорее всего, судья её подпишет.  
  
Главный обвиняемый Эдуардо Мора уже несколько раз сидел за мелкие кражи и разбой. На этот раз ему грозил серьёзный срок. В деле было сказано, что на магазинчик молодой пары напала группа бандитов, вытащила из кассы деньги, а Эдуардо Мора жестоко избил и убил владельца-альфу. Омегу в этот момент увели в подсобку остальные бандиты, на которых суд даже время не стал тратить – срок за грабёж им назначил прокурор. Правда, дали им всего несколько месяцев, что должно было уже натолкнуть на мысли о сделке. Когда же Романо взглянул на их фотографии, всё встало на свои места.  
  
От узнавания символа главной мафиозной группировки Италии перехватило дыхание: у Эдуардо Мора вокруг шеи обвивалась татуировка змеи. На шее змею рисовали телохранители и главные сборщики дани, а, значит, «Чёрные змеи» считали этот магазинчик своей добычей, и убийство стало лишь показательной казнью для других – на случай, если не захотят платить.  
  
В памяти вспыхнули картинки, как Амандо Чиприани, удобно устроившись в кресле обычной кухоньки в палермовской квартире, принимал своих солдат, слушал их отчёты и давал указания – кого покалечить, кого припугнуть расправой над детьми. Кого казнить. Амандо убийства называл казнями, словно имел права на чужие жизни и мог ими распоряжаться. Ламберто всегда любил смотреть, как командует его папа, и под любыми предлогами он оставался на кухне – пил с ним чай, готовил себе бутерброды, а Романо, как безропотный пёс, стоял рядом и старался ничего не замечать.  
  
С тех пор почти семь лет прошло, а воспоминания остались чёткие, словно всё было только вчера. И от своего бессилия – мерзко, от своих страхов – противно. Но теперь всё иначе: у него есть лицензия, два года практики и пять лет успешной учёбы. Теперь власть в его руках, и он засадит преступников надолго, очень надолго. Пусть они всего лишь мелкие сошки в крупной организации, но как говорил его папа: рука, лишённая пальцев – не рука. Когда Амандо Чиприани лишится всех своих пальцев, Романо сможет засунуть за решётку и его. А потом и Ламберто с Каллиппом, старших боссов Serpente nero и всех остальных преступников страны…  
  
Закончив с чтением материалов, Романо взял приложенную копию кассеты с записью и направился в конференционный зал их компании – там стоял видеомагнитофон. Камера снимала входную дверь и часть зала, на кассете была сохранена лишь та часть записи, где появлялись бандиты. Изображение было зернистым, быстрые движения смазывались в бесформенное пятно, и самое начало Романо пересмотрел раз пять, прежде чем чётко представил, что именно произошло. Грабители достали деньги из кассы и разбили несколько витрин, угрожая хозяевам оружием, после чего подельники Мора по его указанию утащили омегу, а он сам надел перчатки с железными насадками и минут десять избивал неподвижное тело альфы. Потом взял топор из бокса пожарной безопасности и…  
  
За спиной раздался звон разбитой чашки, и Романо, вздрогнув, обернулся. Несчастный секретарь трясся, как осиновый лист, и пытался собрать осколки с пола.  
  
— Простите, я принёс кофе, простите, — мужчина старательно не смотрел на экран, где Эдуардо Мора делил тело на куски.  
  
— Спасибо, Марко, не стоит беспокоиться: босс всё равно собирался заказать химчистку ковра.  
  
— Просто я увидел… простите.  
  
— Понимаю, — Романо остановил запись и вытащил кассету. Наверно, стоило поблагодарить нерадивого парня за то, что отвлёк и не дал погрузиться во весь этот ужас целиком. Кажется, он не подумал, когда шёл учиться на юриста, что работа по профессии может быть настолько грязной.  
  
Позже он ещё несколько раз просмотрел запись, стараясь запомнить детали и приблизить изображение: как бы адвокат Эдуардо Мора не попытался убедить судью, что на записи совсем не его клиент – татуировка, широкие скулы, короткая стрижка и выдающееся телосложение давали хорошую картину. А в нескольких местах Мора поворачивался к камере, и было чётко видно его лицо.  
  
Ещё несколько дней Романо потратил на разработку стратегии и написание речи. Хотелось всё сделать идеально, не оставить преступнику ни единого шанса. И дать возможность себе двигаться дальше. Из-за занятости ему не удалось встретиться с Алессио, но по вечерам он звонил в общежитие и просил позвать омегу к телефону. Они болтали, сколько позволял комендант, и эти разговоры приободряли, дарили силы и вселяли надежду, что в будущем у него всё получится, а клан Чиприани вместе со своим главой окажется за решёткой. Идеальные мечты наивного юноши – но Романо знал, что всё имеет свою цену, и был готов бороться.  
  
В пятницу он заехал пораньше сначала за Алессио, а потом за братьями, и доставил всех к клубу. Джильдо полез знакомиться к Алессио, попытался узнать, кем он приходится брату, но быстро увлёкся рассказом о себе и последней победе на танцевальном конкурсе. Болтовня и смех с заднего сидения подняли настроение. К «Спектру» все подъехали довольными, и даже обычно хмурый Массимо временами улыбался. Именинник, четырнадцатилетний омега, проводил всех в зал, где Романо со всех сторон облепили знакомые подростки.  
  
Большая часть гостей была связана с танцевальной студией: Романо частенько в неё заходил, чтобы забрать братьев домой. К нему относились с наивным восторгом, тянулись, желали пообщаться, как с единственным взрослым, который держался с ними на равных. Их появление на детском празднике все восприняли с восторгом. Мальчишки тянули его в разные стороны, каждый надеялся усадить за столом рядом с собой, и наперебой предлагали угостить. Романо смущённо поглядывал на Алессио, но того это только забавляло, и он нашёл себе отличного собеседника в лице Джильдо.  
  
Праздник проходил шумно и весело. Когда все наелись – включили музыку, и большая часть омег бросилась танцевать. Романо вытащили в кружок и, хотя в танцах он был не силён, его чуть ли не разрывали. Отказать детишкам не хватало сил: они все для него выглядели милыми невинными созданиями, и обижать их совсем не хотелось. К счастью, его состояние почувствовал Алессио, очень неожиданно придя на выручку: отпихнув особенно наглых, он громко заявил, что Романо уже занят.  
  
— Он сделал мне предложение, и я не хочу, чтобы моего жениха доставали!  
  
Омеги замерли, кто-то изумлённо и не веря хлопал глазами, именинник печально скривил губы, а один из особо назойливых танцоров плаксивым голосом выкрикнул:  
  
— Неправда! Зачем ты ему? Ты старый! — и его подхватил обиженный шёпот других омег.  
  
Алессио на это только засмеялся. Он действительно был старше большинства лет на десять, а в четырнадцать все совершеннолетние кажутся уже стариками.  
  
— Он мой ровесник, — попытался выгородить его Романо, но его прервал хор недовольных детских голосов.  
  
— Ты же альфа! Ты не выглядишь старым! — загомонили они наперебой.  
  
— Старый, да удалый! — прервал их Алессио с задорной улыбкой. — А вы своё счастье прошляпили! — и, подтверждая свои слова, прильнул к Романо поближе. Говорил он это так, словно всё было шуткой, но Романо воспринимал его более чем серьёзно.  
  
— Не расстраивайтесь, мальчики, вы свою половинку обязательно найдёте, — обратился он к подросткам. — А я Алеса очень люблю, и любить буду всегда. Каким бы он ни был – старым, или очень старым. Для меня это не важно.  
  
Омеги, понурившись, разбрелись по парочкам, но быстро забыли о грусти, когда имениннику принесли торт, и настало время вручать подарки. Алессио же от слов о любви покраснел, и до конца вечера выглядел смущённым и расстроенным. Романо пытался его развеселить – предлагал угощения и шутил, как умел. Но шутки веселили лишь младших братьев.  
  
Праздник закончился до десяти. Массимо с двумя омегами постарше попытался сбежать в город, но Романо его перехватил и запихнул в машину. С младшим нужно было держать ухо востро – он был развит не по годам, и мальчишку тянуло на подвиги.  
  
— Сколько Массимо лет? — спросил Алессио, после того, как Романо доставил братьев домой, и они поехали к общежитию.  
  
— Четырнадцать. А Джильдо – двадцать. Но ему досталась в нашей семье вся наивность. А Массимо – ершистость.  
  
— Он сильный мальчик. В будущем будет бойцом.  
  
— Хоть кто-то в нашей семье будет бойцом.  
  
— А тебе что досталось?  
  
Романо неопределённо пожал плечами. Стоило сказать – трусость, но тогда бы пришлось много объяснять. А говорить о прошлом сейчас совершенно не хотелось. Он припарковался рядом со зданием университета, и они пешком дошли до общежитий. Погода стояла ясная, но прохладная, и Романо отдал Алессио свою куртку, в которую тот с удовольствием закутался.  
  
— На следующей неделе у меня важное слушанье, и я буду занят все выходные, — они остановились перед дверьми: Романо очень не хотелось расставаться, но придумать причину, чтобы Алессио остался, или лучше поехал с ним, он не мог.  
  
— Если важное – это, наверное, хорошо?  
  
— Мы не сможем увидеться. Но суд в среду, и после него я сразу приеду к тебе, — Романо взял его за руки, притянул ближе, печально вздыхая, зная, что вытерпеть время в разлуке будет для него очень сложно.  
  
— Всего пять дней, Романо, ты как маленький, — Алессио улыбнулся, попытался высвободить ладони, но Романо сжал их крепче. Руки у него были тёплыми: под двумя куртками омега хорошо согрелся. Романо же, напротив, замёрз и тянулся к этому телу и к запаху Алессио, не желая отпускать.  
  
Алессио под его натиском напрягся, а потом, словно через силу, выдохнул и сам прижался ближе. Захотелось поцеловать его, обнять и запустить остывшие пальцы под свободную рубашку. Романо давно этого хотел, и желания эти с каждым днём становились всё сильнее, сдерживать их почти не получалось.  
  
— Хочешь меня? — тихо спросил Алессио.  
  
Романо только кивнул. Хотелось так сильно, что ноги подкашивались в надежде уложить в постель и прижаться всем телом. И для этого нужно было лишь сделать небольшой шаг вперёд, обнять Алессио и, подхватив на руки, унести в автомобиль, а потом гнать к своему дому, где им вдвоём под одним одеялом станет очень хорошо.  
  
— Хочешь, но даже не поцелуешь…  
  
— Если ты позволишь? — Романо потянулся к его губам, но Алессио резко отпрянул, отталкивая.  
  
— Знаю, ты видишь, что я с изъяном. Потому не притрагиваешься, не смотришь в глаза. И ты прав. Я действительно не такой, каким кажусь: я испорчен. По этой причине и не хотел с тобой встречаться…  
  
— Не говори так: ты единственный омега, с которым я бы хотел быть рядом.  
  
— Потому что мы пара, — Алессио произнёс это, словно отмахнулся, но парами не разбрасываются: это самая крепкая и прочная связь. — Тебе не повезло. У тебя истинный – подпорченный товар.  
  
— Алес, — Романо снова обнял его, прижал к себе, не позволяя вырываться, и прошептал ему в ухо признание от всей души. От всего сердца. То, что хотел бы сказать ещё шесть лет назад: — Я люблю тебя. По-настоящему люблю, и не потому, что ты мой истинный, а потому что ты прекрасный человек, с которым я хочу провести остаток своей жизни…  
  
Омега замер, перестал сопротивляться и, тяжело вздохнув, повис на его плече.  
  
— Это не любовь, Романо, а просто связь истинных. Но ты меня совсем не знаешь… Я расскажу, ты только не перебивай, ладно? Я раньше жил в Палермо, и моя семья была связанна с Serpente nero. Отец работал на семью Чиприани: начал ещё, когда ими управлял старик Паскуале Чиприани, а потом его место занял его сын – Амандо. Методы у него выходили за грани морали, благодаря чему за последние двадцать лет его клан захватил всю Сицилию. Хотя, чего я тебе рассказываю, ты наверняка про них слышал. Так вот, моего отца и брата убили, и я решил восстановить справедливость, побороться против змеи, — Алессио перевёл дыхание и хмуро усмехнулся. — Меня изнасиловали шестеро альф, включая сына Амандо. Поимели меня в мою первую течку. А потом пытались убить. Дважды, — он замолчал и отстранился, но Романо не отпустил. — Мы оба можем делать вид, что всё в порядке, но это не так. Ни один нормальный альфа не пожелает спать со мной, после того, как меня пустили по кругу и использовали шестеро, как обычную шлюху. Мне самому от себя противно, а ты… ты смотришь на меня и всё понимаешь – отворачиваешься, словно я прокажённый, вздрагиваешь, каждый раз, как я к тебе прикасаюсь. Ты сам меня пытаешься оттолкнуть, даже если этого не видишь.  
  
— Я… нет… — Романо не смог его перебить, но, как только омега замер, осторожно поцеловал, с каждым мгновением позволяя себе всё больше, открываясь, чтобы Алессио мог почувствовать его жажду и страсть, чтобы знал, насколько он нужен и желанен.  
  
Постепенно омега стал отвечать, тянуться навстречу, и вскоре этот нежный и столь необходимый для обоих поцелуй заставил Романо задыхаться от переполняющих его чувств. Алессио отстранился первый, улыбнулся жалобно и шмыгнул носом.  
  
— Ты почувствуешь это, когда мы окажемся в одной кровати. Я использованный. А вокруг тебя крутится столько симпатичных и невинных юношей, что мне даже ступить рядом негде. Я знаю, что ты меня оттолкнёшь, и мне будет снова больно…  
  
— Нет! — произнёс Романо жёстко, словно пытаясь раздавить все подобные мысли. — Мне не противно, никогда не было. Но ты прав – я отворачиваюсь, потому что мне стыдно, мне горько и больно, что я не смог тебя спасти. Понимаешь?  
  
— Ты и не мог, — Алессио всхлипнул и попытался спрятать лицо в ладонях, но Романо перехватил его руки и стал поцелуями покрывать его щёки. — Никто бы не смог…  
  
— Но я должен был хотя бы попытаться.  
  
— Тебя там даже не было! — выкрикнул Алессио, а Романо сжался как от удара – ведь он был там, стоял и смотрел, как альфы используют тело его истинного, как Ламберто Чиприани выбрасывает его за борт, а потом снова похищает, издевается и приказывает насиловать.  
  
— Я больше никому не позволю тебя обидеть, клянусь, пусть это даже будет стоить мне жизни.  
  
— Не разбрасывайся такими обещаниями, Романо, потому что однажды их придётся выполнить.  
  
Алессио тяжело вздохнул и отступил. Коснулся нежно на прощание щеки и скрылся за дверью общежития. Романо ещё долго стоял и смотрел ему вслед, взвешивал и обдумывал свои и его слова, пытался для себя что-то решить. Только решать нужно было вдвоём: спасти Алессио от глупых мыслей и убедить, что он неиспорченный. От изнасилования не отмахнёшься, такое не забудется, и оно как проклятье будет давить каждый день, каждую секунду их совместной жизни. Но в том, что случилось, не было вины Алессио. И ему следовало объяснить, что насилие – не грязь, оно к коже не липнет, не пачкает, только душу марает. Случившееся оставило отпечаток, но, как и любые следы, время сотрёт и боль, и страхи. Нужно только перестать воспринимать случившееся как несмываемое клеймо.  
  
Работая на юридическую компанию, Романо много раз сталкивался с насилием в быту: омеги приходили с заявлением, хотели мести, мечтали об освобождении от навязанного греха. И случалось это не на улице в подворотне с раскрашенными и разодетыми в меха проститутками, а с обычными людьми – домашними мальчиками, скромными семьянинами. И насиловали их не незнакомцы в тёмных масках на лице, а те, кому, казалось бы, можно было довериться и не бояться. Насильниками становились братья, отцы, близкие друзья и даже мужья. И изнасилованный омега чувствовал себя виноватым: убеждённый в своих неправильных поступках, он сначала плакал, надеясь что-то изменить, а потом уходил, зная, что ничего уже не изменишь. Заявления забирались, преступники оказывались безнаказанными и насиловали снова… и снова…  
  
Он со вздохом вернулся в машину. Ехать домой и сидеть одному в маленькой квартирке совсем не хотелось. Он снимал жильё в новостройке с дорогой планировкой и окнами, выходящими на замок Сфорца. По вечерам там было очень спокойно и тихо, но сейчас он бы не выдержал одиночества. На душе скреблись кошки, тяжело давил груз своей вины, а от понимания, что исправить уже ничего нельзя, тянуло завыть. Нужно было как-то связаться с Дарио Серра, выразить ему свою благодарность. Оказать поддержку. Попытаться изменить решение суда и выпустить на свободу единственного человека, не побоявшегося пойти против Чиприани и наказавшего насильников. Дарио Серра потерял мужа и старшего сына, отправил второго сына на попечительство к отцу, чтобы спрятать, и принял удар на себя. Он единственный, кто боролся, в то время как Романо отсиживался в Милане. И Романо знал, что когда-нибудь попытается вернуть долги.  
  
На следующее утро в его офис пришёл альфа лет сорока, вальяжно расположился в кресле для посетителей и принялся раскуривать сигару. Романо занял своё место, попытался вежливо обратиться, но стоило ему заговорить, как незнакомец жестом велел ему заткнуться и положил на стол две фотографии.  
  
На одной счастливый Джильдо обнимал его рядом с родительским домом, на второй Алессио, кутаясь в его куртку, самозабвенно прижимался к его губам. Сердце забилось быстрее. Он прекрасно понимал, кому и зачем понадобились его два самых дорогих омеги.  
  
— Симпатичные, правда? — спросил незнакомец и выдохнул плотное колечко дыма.  
  
— Что вам надо?  
  
— Чтобы Эдуардо Мора избежал приговора за убийство, — улыбнулся тот.  
  
— Я ничего не могу сделать, — холодно произнёс Романо, стараясь удержать эмоции в руках.  
  
— Разве? — усмешка на губах мужчины стала плотоядной, и он провёл ладонью над фотографиями, заставляя Романо невольно вести взглядом за его рукой. — Такие красивые мальчики, они будут в тебе разочарованы…  
  
— Вы следили за мной, целенаправленно искали близких мне людей. Зачем? Чтобы прийти и запугать меня? Но я всего лишь выступаю государственным обвинителем, использую предоставленные полицией данные и вызываю свидетелей, которых по этому делу, благодаря адвокату Мора, не будет. Так что вам собственно от меня надо? — голос у него дрожал, но он пытался выдать волнение за раздражение.  
  
— Видеозапись должна быть убрана из дела.  
  
— Это решать не мне.  
  
— Нет, вам. Обвинитель вправе выбирать методы и улики. Просто уберите кассету из своего списка.  
  
— Я буду выглядеть смешно! — воскликнул Романо.  
  
— Да? Интересно, как будут выглядеть они, — мужчина показал на снимки, и Романо пришлось замолчать.  
  
Шантаж? Чёрные змеи решали проблемы быстро и надёжно. Близкие, любимые, дорогие люди ценились выше, чем честь и совесть. А тех, для кого родные не имели большой ценности, можно купить за деньги. Либо любовь, либо богатство – люди во все века одинаковы.  
  
Цель не всегда оправдывает средства. И оказаться на вершине карьерной лестницы для Романо означало отринуть все привязанности или связаться с теми, кого он ненавидел всей душой. Одна уступка мафии, и он у них на крючке. Один отказ и всё, что ему дорого, исчезнет. Выбор, который нужно было сделать здесь и сейчас. Карьера или любовь? У Романо никогда не было выбора.  
  
— Кассету исключат из списка улик. Остальное пусть делает адвокат Мора…  
  
Все выходные он провёл в запертом кабинете, ходил из угла в угол, то злясь на себя, то проваливаясь в чёрные воспоминания о своём девятнадцатом дне рождения. Когда Ламберто Чиприани, используя его как игрушку, заставил изнасиловать Алессио, а потом вышвырнул того за борт на верную гибель. Романо тогда уверился, что Алессио мёртв, и даже смирился с этим. Так легко и просто отпустил, решив, что смерть его единственного перенести будет проще, чем чувство вины. В итоге всё смешалось…  
  
Вина за случившееся, его бездействие, беспомощность.  
  
Это отвратительное чувство собственного бессилия, когда всё в твоих руках – можно изменить и исправить, но ответственность и страх за других заставляет стоять и молчать. Терпеть.  
  
Романо был уверен, что никогда больше не позволит себе быть слабым, опускать руки и позволять другим причинять боль любимым. Что он мог сделать? Позволить убийце, что избил до полусмерти ни в чём неповинного человека, а потом раскромсал его топором, остаться на свободе? Позволить Чёрным змеям прикоснуться к Джильдо или Алессио?  
  
В воскресенье вечером он поехал к папе, сидел с ним рядом, пил горячий чай и глотал булочки с маком. Всё было безвкусным, горьким, как скопившиеся в горле слёзы бессилия. Он обещал себе больше не плакать, не забывать о том, что он альфа – глава семьи и единственная поддержка близких…  
  
— Я слабый, папа, я трус и слабак…  
  
— Неправда, Романо, — руки у папы были шершавыми от постоянной стирки и долгой работы посудомойкой. — Любить – это не слабость, беречь родных в ущерб долгу – это не трусость…  
  
Понедельник и вторник прошли как в тумане. Романо готовил новую речь, пытался выкрутиться, апеллируя словами как острым ножом, но в итоге они все оборачивались против него. В двенадцать во вторник к нему в назначенное время пришёл муж пострадавшего Бруно Фортунато.  
  
Омега выглядел высушенным, с красными безумными глазами и дрожащими руками. Он действительно казался на грани нервного срыва и, если такому позволить говорить, судья услышит много некрасивых, пусть и справедливых обвинений, никак не относящихся к делу.  
  
— Заявление против меня приняли? Этот ублюдочный адвокатишка добился своего? Но вы ведь можете подать встречную апелляцию! Ну же!  
  
— Возможно, наверное, всё может быть, — Романо отвечал невпопад и постоянно отводил взгляд. Ему нечего было сказать, и он не мог ничего изменить. Выбор сделан.  
  
— Пока моего мужа кромсали на куски, двое шестёрок Эдуардо связали меня и изнасиловали. Выебали как надувную куклу, которая не сопротивляется и даже не шевелится! А после этого меня называют невменяемым!  
  
— Почему вы не написали на них заявление?  
  
— Я организовывал похороны! — прокричал Бруно, он действительно был не в себе, и его можно было понять. — Стирал кровь с пола и пытался наскрести денег на гроб, куда грудой мяса свалили моего альфу!  
  
Романо выпроводил его за дверь через несколько часов, невнятно пообещав сделать хоть что-то. Но он не мог и пальцем шевельнуть, не подвергнув опасности дорогих ему людей. Он был бессилен. Снова. И боясь своих собственных мыслей и решений, он пошёл к начальнику – Аурелио Грациани.  
  
— Я хочу отказаться от дела! — сообщил он, как только секретарь пригласил его войти.  
  
— Какое дело? — Аурелио, пожилой мужчина в дорогом строгом костюме, оторвал взгляд от своих бумаг и недовольно свёл брови.  
  
— Эдуардо Мора.  
  
— До суда меньше суток, ты в своём уме? — Аурелио снял очки для чтения, и взгляд его стал тяжёлым.  
  
— Меня шантажируют, — с неохотой признался Романо. — Я просто завалю дело.  
  
Начальник поднялся: роста он был ниже среднего и с трудом доставал Романо до плеча, из-за возраста и сидячей работы фигура у него стала громоздкой, но он следил за собой, и понемногу расползающийся живот удерживали крепкие мышцы. Аурелио прошёлся вдоль стола, задержался рядом с Романо и снова вернулся к своему креслу. Вид у него был сосредоточенный и тревожный.  
  
— К тебе приходил кто-то из чёрных змей?  
  
— Да, в субботу пришёл человек, не знаю даже, как его звали – он не представился, но он за мной следил и снимал, показал фотографии моего младшего брата и истинного.  
  
Аурелио снова прошёлся, размышляя, а потом сел и чётко произнёс:  
  
— Выйдешь завтра, зачитаешь показания Бруно Фортунато и полицейский отчёт, а потом скажешь, что предлагаешь закрыть дело за отсутствием улик.  
  
— Вы хотите поддаться им и оставить преступника на свободе? Эдуардо Мора заживо расчленил человека, когда Марко увидел запись, то чуть в обморок не упал! — изумился Романо.  
  
— А ты хочешь поставить на своё место другого моего сотрудника? Чтобы под ударом оказалась его семья? Нет уж! Я со змеями дел иметь не желаю, по молодости был дураком и надеялся исправить этот мир, но один в поле не воин, а помощников не будет, — гневно ответил Аурелио.  
  
— Я понял. Спасибо.  
  
— Не переживай. Иди домой, выспись, — начальник проводил его до двери и по-отечески похлопал по плечу. — Если б я знал, что этот Мора такая важная шишка, не стал бы даже за него браться. С мафией пусть воюет правительство, мы простые люди и не в силах изменить порядок в стране.  
  
— Да, спасибо, — повторил Романо, не чувствуя никакого облегчения. Он шёл учиться на юриспруденцию, для того чтобы что-то изменить. Но Аурелио прав – в одиночку это невозможно.  
  
Суд прошёл быстро. Бруно Фортунато, присутствующий в зале обозвал его продажной крысой и попытался в него плюнуть, но омегу вывела охрана. После окончания слушанья Романо заметил того самого мужчину, что приходил к нему с угрозами. Действуя на полном автомате, он пошёл за ним, расталкивая столпившихся посетителей и работников, он пытался его догнать, потому что не знал, как окликнуть. К счастью тот остановился, замешкался, что-то читая в бумагах, и Романо чуть не налетел на него.  
  
— Я хотел поговорить…  
  
— Добрый день, неплохо выступил, — с холодной улыбкой мужчина осмотрел его и приложил руку к левой стороне груди: скорее всего под пиджаком у него был пистолет.  
  
— Благодарю. Я начал практику совсем недавно, и мы друг друга неверно поняли, — быстро заговорил он, стараясь не задумываться и не отвлекаться от выработанного плана. — По неопытности я не правильно оценил расстановку сил, но теперь всё обдумал и заинтересован в дальнейшем сотрудничестве!  
  
Лицо мужчины изменилось, улыбка перестала быть такой зловещей, и тот протянул руку для приветствия.  
  
— Приятно слышать, оставлю вам свою визитку.  
  
Романо поблагодарил, бросил взгляд на имя и судорожно сглотнул – это был Теодор Риги. Консильери семьи Чиприани, лучший друг и приближённый Амандо. Романо никогда не встречался с ним лично, хотя часто слышал это имя – единственный человек, о котором Амандо отзывался с теплом. Даже сыну столько положительных характеристик не перепадало. Что Теодор делал в Милане? Зачем уехал так далеко от гнезда?  
  
— Вы надолго в Милане? — не удержался от вопроса Романо.  
  
— Нет, приехал по личным делам – ищу одного человека, но ты не детектив, вряд ли с этим можешь помочь, — поделился с ним мафиози и у Романо задрожали колени.  
  
Он с трудом помнил, как покинул здание суда и, пробираясь через пробки, мчался в сторону университета. Страх сжал горло, и он почти не мог дышать, а от парковки до здания университета бежал, как подросток, не обращая внимания на зимнюю грязь и лужи. Хотелось увидеть Алессио, убедиться, что с ним всё хорошо и защитить. За кем бы ни явился Теодор, Романо был уверен, что не позволит ему приблизиться к своему омеге. В этот раз никому не позволит. Даже если потом пожалеет, даже если пострадают другие… нет, в этот раз он не ошибётся, и никто не пострадает. Он был уверен, что найдёт выход, и спасёт всех.  
  
Алессио, завидев его, по-детски обрадовался, даже обнял, а Романо вцепился в него, сжал слишком сильно и не отпустил, когда тот пожаловался на боль. Вдыхал его запах: полной грудью дышать он смог лишь рядом с ним, и отчётливо понимал, что уже не отпустит. Ни за что.  
  
— Я забираю тебя. Пожалуйста, Алес, давай возьмём твои вещи, и ты уедешь ко мне прямо сейчас…

## Квартира на Форо Бонапарте

**Квартира на Форо Бонапарте**  
Алессио осторожно переступил порог и замер. Квартира была маленькой: узкий коридор выходил в единственную комнату и закуток кухни. Чуть в стороне ютилась дверь в уборную. Дешёвая жилплощадь – платить за неё выходило сущие чентезимо. Не роскошно, но удобно и почти в центре. Романо не планировал жить тут с кем-то, это было просто место, где он спал и прятался от сочувствующего папиного взгляда.  
  
Алессио не стал отказываться от переезда и даже вопросов не задал. Только, когда Романо припарковался рядом со своим домом, как бы случайно обронил:  
  
— Не торопи меня, ладно? Я пока не готов с тобой спать.  
  
— Ничего не будет, если ты сам не попросишь, — пообещал Романо.  
  
— А если я никогда не попрошу?  
  
— Тогда я буду дрочить на тебя по вечерам, и затыкать тампонами нос во время течек, — попытался пошутить Романо.  
  
Алессио не рассмеялся, только улыбнулся хмуро. Теперь, смотря на единственную односпальную кровать, он хмурился ещё сильнее. Смущаясь своих мыслей, Романо проскользнул на кухню.  
  
— Тебе чаю сделать? — загремел он чашками.  
  
— Мы будем спать вместе, или ты опять струсишь и сбежишь ночевать на пол? — голос и взгляд у Алессио были, как у строгого учителя. Немного смутившись, Романо плеснул в заварник холодной воды, а потом, спохватившись, поставил чайник на огонь. — Ну, так что? Зачем ты сюда меня привёз?  
  
— Поженимся, Алес, — тяжело вздохнув, ответил Романо. — Поженимся, будем жить вместе. У нас будет семья...  
  
— Семья! — раздражённо фыркнул омега и ушёл в спальню.  
  
Романо расстроено прикусил губу. Чувствовал он себя глупо и не представлял, как объяснить Алессио, не испугав его своими желаниями. Хотелось, чтобы всё было по-взрослому, чтобы хранившаяся в нём шесть долгих лет страсть нашла выход. Но стоило только на секунду представить, как он станет раздевать его – в голове вспыхивали страшные мучительные картины прошлого. Где Алессио сопротивлялся и плакал, а Романо всё равно взял его...  
  
Тряхнув головой, отбрасывая неприятные воспоминания, Романо зашёл в спальню и сел рядом с Алессио. Омега выглядел напряжённым, задумчивым, руки сами потянулись обнять его, прижать к себе поближе, успокоить. Романо зарылся лицом в его волосы и глубоко вдохнул – аромат кружил голову и не оставлял в покое ни на секунду. Так хотелось чувствовать его рядом всегда: засыпать с ним, обнимая, и, просыпаясь, зарываться пальцами в тёмные волосы.  
  
Он чуть отодвинул ворот рубашки Алессио и поцеловал кожу у изгиба шеи. Сердце тут же затрепетало от охватившей нежности, руки сжали желанное тело крепче. Романо принялся целовать плечи, шею, острые скулы. Жар охватил в одно мгновение, ладони вспотели, стало душно и жарко в одежде. Одной рукой он потянул свой галстук, а второй зацепил Алессио пуговицу на груди и, легко расстегнув её, пробрался под ткань.  
  
— Нет, отпусти, — внезапно дёрнулся Алессио, и Романо замер.  
  
Боялся отпустить, словно, стоило разжать руки, и омега бросится бежать. Тело так остро реагировало на близость, что Романо понимал: лишь немного поддастся желаниям – и уже не сможет остановиться. Это было плохо.  
  
Сердце у Алессио стучало отчаянно громко: положив на грудь ладонь, Романо слышал, как оно постепенно перестаёт частить, пока тот медленно справлялся со своими страхами.  
  
— Не бойся, я обещал не спешить, — шепнул он, напоминая ему и себе. Потому что ожидание казалось невыносимым, хотелось выплеснуть свои чувства, отдаться страсти и забыть обо всём.  
  
— Я помню. Спасибо, — Алессио немного расслабился. — Но всё же, отпусти.  
  
Руки разжались с трудом, они будто одеревенели, приросли. Алессио поднялся и отошёл, застёгивая рубашку и поправляя волосы, Романо потянулся было за ним, но сел обратно – требовалось быть осторожным.  
  
— Я вообще-то очень боялся, что ты снова будешь тормозить, — Алессио повернулся, улыбка на его лице казалась натянутой. — И что мне самому нужно будет тащить тебя в постель, — он напряжённо рассмеялся. — Так что я успокоился... только... только...  
  
На кухне закипел чайник, и Романо пришлось выйти. Алессио прошёл следом, сел за стол и притянул к себе кружку.  
  
— Сейчас попьём чаю, посмотрим телевизор и ляжем спать. Завтра рано вставать: нужно будет сначала отвести тебя в университет, а к восьми мне на работу, — Романо поставил на стол заварку, сахар и подставку для чайника. Делал всё медленно, заставляя отступить острое возбуждение, чтобы вновь не наделать ошибок.  
  
— Нет, расстели постель, и давай разденемся, — попросил Алессио.  
  
— Не стоит... — попытался его остановить Романо.  
  
— Хочу попробовать, — выпалил он. — Хочу, чтобы ты был со мной. Устал прятаться и делать вид, что секс меня не привлекает. Это не так! Совсем не так! Даже, несмотря на всё, что с этим связано, на все мои страхи, мне очень хочется быть с тобой рядом. Если тебе действительно не противно, если ты хочешь...  
  
— Очень хочу, — мягко оборвал его Романо, отставил чайник и протянул руку. — Давай сделаем всё вместе и очень осторожно. Чтобы ты смог в любой момент меня остановить.  
  
— Нет, не хочу, чтобы ты останавливался, — закрутил головой Алессио: голос у него дрожал, а лицо побледнело. Выглядел он до крайности испуганным, и Романо тоже обдало страхом. — Знаю, что струхну, или меня паникой накроет, но ты не вздумай останавливаться!  
  
— Тихо... тихо, — Романо обнял его. От отчаяния омеги и от неподдельной дрожи в голосе собственное возбуждение резко отступило. — Если ты не готов, то и я не смогу. Так что не проси, ладно? Не хочу потом, чтобы ты...  
  
Алессио рвано вздохнул и болезненно куснул того за грудь. Разозлился, но и сам знал, что в их случае спешить не стоит.  
  
— Чувствую себя неправильным, — прошептал он, отстраняясь. — Я схожу в душ, а ты приготовь чаю и включай телевизор. Начнём с малого.  
  
Пока Алессио плескался, Романо переоделся в домашнее. Долго решал, надеть ли ему старые джинсы с тугим ремнём или обойтись спортивными штанами, которые легко и быстро можно будет снять. Остановившись на спортивках, он жутко покраснел, когда Алессио вышел из душа полностью одетый, и даже волосы были заплетены в тугую косу.  
  
— Оделся, — омега подёргал рубашку на себе, — чтобы ты сам её снял. Сможешь? — игривая и смущённая улыбка заставила Романо мгновенно вскочить на ноги.  
  
— Конечно...  
  
Дрожащими пальцами Романо обвёл по бокам чуть влажное и горячее под тканью тело, взялся за пуговички и стал расстёгивать их одну за другой. Свежий чистый запах Алессио стал ещё ярче, словно густой сироп проникал в лёгкие и впитывался в кровь. Расстегнув, наконец, последнюю пуговицу, Романо провёл ладонями по плечам, спуская рубашку, и замер, заметив на спине татуировку. Алессио краснел, дышал тяжело, но остановить не пытался.  
  
Развернув его к себе спиной, Романо начал медленно оголять кожу: плечи и почти всю спину покрывал рисунок дракона. Подобный наносили якудза, но на Алессио это смотрелось как нечто экзотическое и привлекающее, а вовсе не устрашающее.  
  
— Красивая, — шепнул он ему на ухо, и Алессио мелко задрожал.  
  
— Ездил с дедом в Японию и сделал там, чтобы чёрных змей отпугнуть: пока помогает, — он нервно хохотнул, а Романо прижался к его губам, не позволяя больше думать и вспоминать.  
  
Алессио ответил со страстью, развернулся к нему и прижался. Мягкие губы приоткрылись, тело расслабилось, и Романо позволил себе больше. Руки гуляли по спине, ощупывали и сжимали плечи, поглаживали чуть торчащие рёбра, перебирались на грудь и задевали напряжённые соски. Алессио постанывал, и поцелуй становился всё горячее, кожа горела под пальцами, инстинктивными толчками омега тёрся о бёдра. Романо казалось, что ещё одно подобное движение, и он позорно спустит в штаны. Пальцы пробрались под ремень брюк Алессио, сжали чуть прохладную ягодицу. Внезапно омега резко выгнулся и хрипло выдохнул, разорвав поцелуй и обмякнув в объятиях. Романо с трудом успел перехватить его, не позволяя упасть.  
  
— Святые небеса, — пробормотал Алессио, пряча раскрасневшееся лицо в ладонях.  
  
— Всё хорошо? — Романо придерживал его за спину, желая продолжить и довести до логического конца, но Алессио отстранился.  
  
— Мне снова нужно в душ. И поменять бельё, — прошептал он.  
  
У него покраснели даже плечи, а штаны подмокли и спереди, и сзади. Это вызвало у Романо приятное торжество в груди. Сейчас все страхи и воспоминания отошли в сторону, оставив только первобытное желание обладать. Поэтому, стоило Алессио включить воду, Романо бросился на кухню к аптечке, где держал дежурные презервативы и смазку. Перед дверью он принялся избавляться от майки и штанов. Член стоял как каменный и болезненно ныл. Романо провёл по нему рукой, мечтая поскорее вставить, но внезапно за звуками воды он услышал всхлипы, переходящие в рыдания. Алессио плакал.  
  
Романо ворвался внутрь, одной рукой натягивая на себя штаны, и чуть не споткнулся о сидящего на полу омегу.  
  
— Что случилось? Что такое? — он испуганно осматривал его, приподнял голову, но Алессио оттолкнул его, заливаясь слезами.  
  
— Я кончил лишь от одного твоего поцелуя и мне хочется снова... Он говорил тогда, что я похотливая скотина, что я должен быть благодарен... потому что меня насиловали, и я кончал под ними! Я действительно неправильный. Чёрт, мне даже вспоминать об этом противно. Но временами... мучаясь от желания, я хотел, чтобы меня снова... кто-нибудь...  
  
— Успокойся.  
  
— Нет, нет! Ты должен знать! — он принялся отбиваться и, задыхаясь от слёз, заговорил быстро и сбивчиво, — Тогда меня насиловали вдвоём сразу. И втроём... и даже в два узла повязали. А один... он в меня руку по локоть засунул, но я всё равно кончал. И Ламберто смеялся, говорил, что я прирождённая шлюха...  
  
— Успокойся... — Романо не желал этого слушать, но не потому, что ему были неприятны признания Алессио: эти воспоминания вызвали огромную волну ненависти и омерзения к себе, он буквально тонул в таком сильном отвращении, что хотелось застрелиться или выброситься в окно.  
  
— Я две недели провёл в больнице, восстанавливаясь после побоев и насилия, а потом они схватили меня снова. Снова изнасиловали, и мне было уже как-то всё равно, как-то муторно, но грязнее от этого не стало. После изнасилования меня избили, и доктор диагностировал частичную амнезию. Всё, что случилось в те дни, – слилось в какую-то смутную кашу из эмоций и чувств. Все воспоминания напоминают обрывочные сны, без лиц, без запахов. И только Ламберто в них как чёткое пятно: помню каждое его слово, как он унижал меня, как бил и предлагал своим дружкам. Врач обещал, что воспоминания вернутся, но мне достаточно и этого. Не хочу, чтобы память возвращалась. И без них боюсь близости... паники, истерики... Романо? — Алессио неуверенно поднял на него взгляд, и альфа усилием воли заставил себя не отвернуться. Наверное, было в его глазах что-то неприятное, потому что Алессио опустил голову и вытер слёзы. — Прости... мне не стоило рассказывать обо всей этой мерзости... не хочу, чтобы и ты меня презирал.  
  
— Нет, ты ни в чём не виноват, — губы шевелились с трудом, так сильно он сжал их. — И хорошо, что ты не помнишь...  
  
Потому что Романо помнил в мельчайших подробностях, в самых отвратительных деталях, и забыть это было невозможно.  
  
Этой ночью Романо спал на полу, да и следующие им пришлось провести отдельно. Алессио то тянулся навстречу, то смущённо сбегал, и Романо заставлял себя терпеть, не настаивать и не ломать. И так было сломано – временами их отношения напоминали стеклянную крошку на зубах. Резало до крови. От влечения не помогали даже вечерние изнуряющие пробежки: Романо возвращался домой на подгибающихся ногах, но стоило увидеть завёрнутого в тёплый плед омегу, как накрывало первобытной похотью. И если бы Алессио чётко говорил «нет», – но всё было как раз наоборот, он тянул к себе, сам хотел и кончал от любого прикосновения так ярко и страстно, что голова кружилась, а рот затапливало слюной. Но стоило Романо начать раздеваться, как Алессио выворачивался, кричал и даже начинал отбиваться. От этого было страшно. И тошно от самого себя.  
  
А по утрам были завтраки под мерную болтовню радио, пробки на Форо Бонапарте, переплетённые пальцы на рычаге передач и смазанный поцелуй на прощание. Романо от счастья был готов петь, задыхался от нежности, когда после занятий Алессио сидел в приёмной «Арены» и читал бульварные романы. Такой домашний, простой и нужный, что без него даже работать не получалось. Романо его не отпускал. Боялся, что Теодор Риги явится по его душу, и никто не сможет Алессио защитить. У Романо в кабинете лежал пистолет и газовый баллончик, и он не собирался сдаваться без боя, даже если потом придётся увозить свою семью за полярный круг.  
  
Начальник, Аурелио Грациани, постоянному гостю был рад, временами угощая конфетами. Алессио улыбался в ответ тепло, как мог бы улыбаться погибшему отцу, и пожилой альфа расцветал. Секретарь же с омегой не сошёлся характером: постоянно ворчал, что Алессио наглый и беспардонный, бурчал, что тот мешает работать и отвлекает клиентов. Романо понять не мог, что они не поделили.  
  
— Он ревнует, — со смехом пояснил Алессио на прямой вопрос. — Марко спал и видел, как ты сделаешь ему предложение. Конечно, теперь он считает, что я ему жизнь испортил.  
  
— У нас ничего не было, — непонимающе произнёс Романо. — Я ему никакого повода не давал.  
  
— Думаешь, одинокому омеге нужен повод? Достаточно лишь причины.  
  
На следующий день Романо пригласил секретаря на личный разговор и строгим голосом заявил, что Алессио не просто омега, а его истинный, но тот отказывался верить. В результате объяснения получились на повышенных тонах, Марко расплакался, обвинил Романо в бессердечности и ушёл с работы пораньше. Зато после этого цепляться к Алессио перестал.  
  
В середине декабря занятия в университете закончились. Романо почти всему курсу своих студентов поставил зачёт автоматом, лишь нескольких прогульщиков погонял по темам и коротко рассказал пропущенный материал. Алессио на занятия больше не ходил, и Романо с предвкушением ждал рождественских праздников, когда они на две недели останутся вдвоём. Проводя в маленькой квартире дни напролёт, можно было надеяться, что Алессио справится со своими страхами...  
  
В одну из ночей Романо проснулся от хлопка закрывшейся двери и, резко поднявшись, обнаружил, что Алессио рядом нет. Часы показывали пять утра, и в голове мгновенно возникли ужасные картины, что его омегу похитили, что Теодор Риги нашёл их, и теперь Алессио вернут в Палермо к кровожадному Амандо Чиприани. На то, чтобы одеться, собрать документы и выбрать на кухне хороший нож, потребовалось не больше пяти минут, но тут двери снова отворились, и вернулся взлохмаченный Алессио.  
  
— Куда ты ходил, что случилось? — Романо встревожено схватил его за плечи и сильно тряхнул. Омега поморщился и потянул его к постели.  
  
— Лечь хочу, — шепнул он. — Нужно было до аптеки дойти, но понял, что не смогу.  
  
— Ты заболел? — Романо испуганно приложил ладонь к его лбу – Алессио горел, температура поднялась почти до сотни по Фаренгейту, а в домашней аптечке была лишь зелёнка и пара таблеток обезболивающего.  
  
— Заболел, — Алессио кивнул, а потом, странно хихикнув, обвил Романо за шею: — У меня течка начинается. Столько ждал, а теперь испугался...  
  
Стоило только объяснить, как Романо услышал его запах. Перед глазами поплыло: он сам не понял, как завалился с ним на постель и прижался носом к шее. Так вкусно, маняще, прекрасно было просто дышать им, лежать рядом и знать, что он никуда уже не уйдёт.  
  
— Мы ведь проведём её вместе? — спросил Алессио, и Романо коротко кивнул.  
  
Требовалось позвонить на работу и предупредить. В доме телефона не было, но рядом с подъездом стояла уличная будка. Только при мысли, что сейчас придётся подняться и уйти, внутри что-то недовольно взвыло.  
  
— Тебе всё равно нужно в аптеку сбегать, — Алессио смущённо рассмеялся, замечая реакцию альфы.  
  
— Зачем? Противозачаточные нужны? У меня презервативы есть, — он стал бормотать что-то ещё, совершенно теряясь в своих желаниях и словах, но Алессио прикрыл ему рот ладошкой.  
  
— Нет, купи жаропонижающее, кажется, я ещё и простыл.  
  
Пришлось встать, одеться и выйти из квартиры. Тут же стало дурно, словно свежий воздух не содержал кислорода. Как в тумане, он спустился до телефона и сообщил начальнику об отгуле. Аурелио сонно зевал в трубку, слушая его объяснения, и легко вошёл в положение, сказав, что будет ждать его не раньше января, подарив дополнительную неделю к рождественским праздникам.  
  
В дежурной аптеке Романо долго пытался сообразить, зачем пришёл, а, когда вспомнил, – набрал целую кучу всяких разных лекарств, чтобы Алессио поправился как можно быстрее. Рядом с подъездом спохватился насчёт продуктов и поспешил в круглосуточный магазин – хорошо что жил в центре недалеко от туристических зон, и всё было рядом. К дому он добрался бегом к полшестого утра и, спотыкаясь и путаясь в пакетах, влетел в подъезд.  
  
Стоило открыть двери, как его чуть не сбил с ног завлекающий аромат и страстный стон, от которого всё внутри стянулось в тугой узел. Бросив покупки и верхнюю одежду, он кинулся к постели, где, завернувшись в одеяло, копошился Алессио. Запах секса и течки лишал разума, но Романо заставлял держать себя в руках.  
  
— Всё хорошо? — он попытался выпутать омегу из одеяла. Из кокона появилась взъерошенная голова со счастливой улыбкой.  
  
— Теперь вообще прекрасно, — Алессио, обнажённый, прижимал к себе его грязные рубашки, а на постели растекалось пятно его спермы. — Иди ко мне. Я уже заждался...  
  
— Не боишься? Если я к тебе заберусь, то уже не смогу остановиться, — хрипло ответил Романо.  
  
— Уже не страшно. С тобой совсем не хочется бояться ни прошлого, ни будущего. Я хочу жить настоящим, не оборачиваться и не пугаться теней, верить, что будущее возможно, и что я стану лучше. Не только телом, но и душой, — Алессио скинул с себя покрывало, его красивое тело с яркой татуировкой дракона притягивало к себе внимание. — Я доверяю тебе, Романо. Верю, что с тобой всё получится...  
  
— Получится, — твёрдо пообещал Романо.  
  
Под одеялом было безумно жарко, пришлось открыть окно, и прохладный зимний воздух развевал тюль и остужал кожу. Алессио улыбался, смотрел нежно и постоянно тянулся к его губам, а Романо исполнял старые потаённые желания, словно впервые прикасался, знакомился с его телом поцелуями, нежил и ласкал. Из-за течки и температуры Алессио казался мягким и податливым, словно без костей: перетекал в его пальцах и подставлялся под трепетание губ. Выгибался и открывался, позволяя больше. Не осталось стеснения и страхов, всё прежнее, неправильное было вычеркнуто. Стёрто новыми более яркими и нужными воспоминаниями.  
  
— Возьми меня, возьми, — Алессио шептал это сладко и развратно.  
  
Романо протолкнул в него пальцы: вход оказался влажным и эластичным, но очень тугим. Стеночки тут же крепко обхватили пальцы, и Романо нетерпеливо подёргал рукой.  
  
— У меня никого... после того раза никого не было, — признался Алессио.  
  
— Я знаю, — сорвалось лишнее с языка.  
  
Алессио лёг на спину, раздвинул ноги и уверенно обхватил член Романо рукой. От его прикосновений пришлось прикусить щёку, чтобы тут же не кончить. Пальцы прошлись от головки до набухшего узла, а потом омега нетерпеливо потянул его к себе. Прижал к своей немного припухшей дырочке и легонько надавил. Они выдохнули синхронно, не заметив, как задержали дыхание. Первое проникновение было ярким. Долгожданным. Романо с силой закусил губу – столь близко был оргазм. Алессио же сдерживаться не пытался и кончил с громким стоном – на живот и грудь брызнула сперма. Запах его наслаждения заставил потянуться ближе и, изогнувшись, Романо слизнул белёсую жидкость с кожи. Член проник глубже, и Алессио снова застонал.  
  
— Хорошо, так хорошо... — в полубреду прошептал он.  
  
Его вкус на языке – острый, с горчинкой, делал их ближе. Романо несколько раз качнул бёдрами, и Алессио ответил на его движения. Его руки обвили спину, омега потянулся к губам за поцелуем и теперь стонал ему в рот, заставляя двигаться всё быстрее.  
  
Романо кончил с громким криком, в голове словно бомба взорвалась, перед глазами запрыгали белые пятна. Узел сжало тисками мышц, волна удовольствия заставила сильнее толкнуться бёдрами.  
  
— Хорошо, как же хорошо, — повторял Алессио, и Романо, расслабленный и счастливый, опустился на его грудь.  
  
— Я про презервативы забыл, — смущённо пробормотал он, целуя кожу у ключиц.  
  
— Не важно, всё хорошо, — Алессио зашевелился, лёг удобнее, поворачиваясь на бок и укладывая Романо за своей спиной. — Ты даже не представляешь, как хорошо....  
  
Его грудь мерно вздымалась. Покрытая испариной татуировка влажно поблёскивала на коже, и дракон казался живым, его красные глаза будто светились довольством. Романо провёл губами между лопаток, с благодарностью оставляя поцелуй. Его переполняло чувство признательности к Алессио за каждое мгновение полученного удовольствия и за данную возможность будущего совместного счастья.  
  
— Люблю тебя, Романо, — на выдохе произнёс омега.  
  
— И я тебя, Алессио, — прижимаясь к его спине, ответил он, не заметив, как тот вздрогнул.  
  
Стало тихо, их дыхание успокоилось; в приоткрытую створку окна временами задувал ветер. Приближался рассвет, но небо было ещё чёрным и звёзды светили между туч. Романо снова поцеловал спину, отмечая, что температура немного спала, хотя Алессио оставался очень горячим. На его прикосновение омега повёл плечами и немного отодвинулся.  
  
— Ты был там, на яхте Чиприани, — внезапно произнёс он. — Почему ты не сказал, что был там?  
  
Холод пронзил тело, и Романо сжался. Когда Алессио узнал? Как он себя выдал? Все эти месяцы, встречаясь с ним, он отчаянно боялся, что правда выйдет наружу: Алессио поймёт, что Романо ему не просто пара, а тот, кто шесть лет назад надругался над ним, изнасиловал связанного и рыдающего, а потом ничего не сделал, оставив на растерзание другим.  
  
— Алес… — Романо обречённо выдохнул, желая оправдаться и сказать, что это был не он. Достаточно соврать, и для Алессио он сможет стать героем, а не ублюдком. Но совесть не позволила. И он вновь замолчал.  
  
— Это ты – тот альфа, что трахнул меня первым, — изогнувшись, Алессио бросил взгляд на замершего за спиной Романо. — Я не помню лица, забыл запах, но некоторые детали преследуют меня даже спустя шесть лет! — он раздражённо поджал губы и снова отвернулся. Тишина повисла между ними ледяным напряжением.  
  
— Прости меня, — попытался извиниться Романо.  
  
— Замолчи, ладно? — резко оборвал его омега. — Когда уже узел спадёт?!  
  
— Скоро, — Романо чувствовал, как ненависть снова топит его в прошлом, в том отвращении, что он испытывал к себе все эти годы. В том далёком и бесконтрольном страхе за своего омегу. И в отчаянии, когда он понял, что потерял свою пару.  
  
Член сразу обмяк, узел уменьшился, и сцепка закончился слишком быстро.  
  
Романо сел, стараясь не смотреть в сторону Алессио, потянулся за своим нижним бельём. Омега тоже поднялся, раздражённо прошёлся от кровати до окна, вернулся и снова сел.  
  
Не было сил на него смотреть, не было сил находиться с ним рядом. Изнутри всё выжигало от стыда, омерзительного стыда и страха, что Алессио его прогонит и не пожелает больше видеть. С трудом перебирая ногами, Романо дошёл до уборной и ополоснул лицо. Ледяная вода обожгла горящую кожу, он неуверенно поднял взгляд на зеркало. Оттуда на него смотрел насильник и трус, побоявшийся защитить своего омегу, сломавший ему жизнь...  
  
— Сволочь... — сорвалось с губ, и он со всей силы ударил отражение, разбивая стекло и ломая шкафчик за ним.  
  
Смотреть на себя и раньше было отвратительно и тошно, а сейчас... после того как Алессио доверился ему, открылся и позволил всё исправить, прошлое обрушилось неподъёмной плитой. Романо сполз по стене и спрятал лицо в окровавленных руках.  
  
— Прости меня, прости, — он не знал, как всё исправить, как изменить то, что уже сделано. Делать нужно было шесть лет назад, когда совсем юный Алессио умолял не трогать его. Романо судорожно вдохнул, захлёбываясь в тошнотворных воспоминаниях. В детском страхе за родных, в признании своей слабости. Алессио тогда ревел, а Романо бесцеремонно лишил его невинности.  
  
В воспоминаниях их первый секс казался чем-то отталкивающим. Неправильным. Романо своим поступком разрушил невидимую связь судьбы, что должна была соединить их навсегда. И теперь, словно проклятье, перед глазами застыла картина его неизгладимой вины: тело юноши со скованными руками и его насильственное проникновение...  
  
— Нет... не надо, — повторил он слова Алессио. От них не получалось избавиться, они преследовали по пятам и не позволяли нормально жить.  
  
Ему следовало вернуться в комнату, рассказать о своих чувствах. Признаться в слабости и просить прощение. Просить снова... всегда. И знать, что Алессио не простит. Он сам себя простить не мог.  
  
Выбравшись из ванной комнаты, он стёр кровь полотенцем и взял на кухне пару пластырей, чтобы заклеить порезы. В спальне было тихо. Подозрительно, пугающе тихо и, пронзённой внезапной мыслью о чувствах Алессио, он бегом рванул к нему.  
  
Омега сидел неподвижно на постели и смотрел застывшим взглядом в окно. Его напряжённая поза, побелевшие костяшки пальцев, сжимающие плечи, окаменевшее лицо – весь вид вызывал отчаянную жалость: хотелось подойти, обнять его, прижимая к себе и успокаивая. Глупое, наивное желание. Разве это могло что-то исправить? Романо ничем не мог помочь, по крайней мере, не сейчас, потому что помощь была нужна раньше.  
  
Отвращение к себе, вина перед Алессио, и его почти физически ощутимое отторжение гнали прочь. Романо не сомневался, что сейчас ему лучше убраться и позволить Алессио прийти в себя, но стоило только потянуться за своей одеждой, как омега ожил, взглянул на него гневно, обжигающе, так, что внутри всё сжалось в комок и захотелось снова себя ударить.  
  
— Не вздумай сейчас сбегать! — рявкнул он, — ты… ты… чёртов трус! Не смей сбегать снова.  
  
Романо кивнул. Алессио прав: он трус, всегда был трусом и всегда ненавидел себя за это. Уже давно выйдя из детского возраста, он всё так же боится и не может справиться с этими страхами. Он – взрослый, серьёзный мужчина, крупный и сильный, адвокат в известной конторе, но до сих пор боится…  
  
— Ты прав, я трус. И мне мучительно стыдно, я даже не представляю, как перед тобой извиняться, что говорить, потому что... не знаю, через что ты прошёл.  
  
— Знаешь, — злобно прошипел Алессио. — Ты был там. Видел всё от начала и до самого конца. Был со мной каждый раз, как Ламберто отдавал меня своим дружкам и пытался убить, — Романо хотел что-то сказать, но Алессио внезапно громко рыкнул: — Замолчи! Не желаю слушать твои глупые оправдания! Твою пару у тебя на глазах изнасиловали, и всё, что ты можешь сказать мне – извини?!  
  
Алессио поднялся, пошатываясь, словно ноги не держали его, прошёл до окна и со стоном упал на колени.  
  
— Как бы мне хотелось вычеркнуть всё это, забыть и сделать вид, что никогда не было. Как бы хотелось жить нормально, не оглядываясь, не вздрагивая от каждого прикосновения, не отшатываясь от незнакомых альф. Но моя чёртова память, прикрыла прозрачной вуалью, стёрла детали, стёрла подробности, но, словно в наказание, возвращает всё снова и снова, и не желает отпускать…  
  
— Когда-нибудь всё забудется, — прошептал Романо. — И, надеюсь, это забудется тоже.  
  
— Садись ко мне, — велел Алессио, и Романо послушно сел рядом с ним на пол, позволяя расслабленно откинуть голову на его плечо.  
  
Они сидели спина к спине и молчали. Романо пытался подобрать слова, но понимал, что Алессио слушать не будет. Все объяснения казались неуместными и бессмысленными. Говорить нужно было шесть лет назад с Ламберто тогда на яхте, когда ещё существовал шанс что-то изменить. А ещё лучше – не говорить, а убить подонка, даже если бы его самого потом растерзали: пусть ценой собственной жизни, но спасти истинного. Прошлое уже не исправить, и оно чёрной змеёй скрутилось в душе, мешая им обоим жить... они сидели рядом, но Романо казалось, что они бесконечно далеко, и то, что случилось раньше, навсегда оставит между ними непреодолимое расстояние.  
  
— У нас будет ребёнок, так ведь? — нарушил тишину Алессио.  
  
Сколько времени прошло, Романо точно сказать не мог. Иногда ему казалось, что омега заснул, и он просто наслаждался его близостью, с отчаяньем думая, что в будущем таких моментов может и не быть.  
  
— Возможно… сцепка ведь была.  
  
— Я бы очень хотел ребёнка, — тихо продолжил Алессио. — Тогда ведь залетел от одного из насильников. Записался на аборт, как только узнал. Но, только выйдя из палаты, пожалел так сильно, как ни о чём никогда в жизни не жалел. Пусть это был бы ребёнок от самого ненавистного ублюдка на свете, он бы был и моим. А мне так хотелось маленького, чтобы было кого любить, чтобы он любил меня, беззаветно и от всего сердца. Я потом плакал, переживая и коря себя за глупость. Дедушка был уверен, что из-за насилия, но в первые месяцы я жалел только о ребёнке.  
  
— Ты и сейчас всё ещё хочешь малыша?  
  
— Да, очень! — Алессио повернулся к нему, пересел, и Романо заметил, как в тусклых лучах рассвета блестят дорожки слёз на его щеках. — Я даже планировал переспать с кем-нибудь, лишь бы только забеременеть, но не смог. Может, это просто безумный бред, как и всё моё существование, но мне так хочется быть нормальным, чтобы у меня было много детей, заботливый муж и собственный дом…  
  
— Алес, любимый мой, — Романо попытался притянуть его к себе, но Алессио отстранился, стёр слёзы и вернулся в постель.  
  
— Я бы хотел сердиться на тебя, но не могу. Все эти годы я думал о том, что мой папа отдал жизнь, чтобы наказать всех тех ублюдков. Думал и о парне, который трахнул меня первым и пытался меня пожалеть. От его слов поддержки появилась надежда, а потом было вдвойне страшней понимать, что помощи от него больше не будет. Ты оставил меня тогда, и оставил потом. Иногда мне казалось, что папа переусердствовал, наказав и тебя, а потом я вспоминал, как было плохо, и желал всем этим тварям ещё большего зла. И тебе тоже желал. Все шесть лет хотел, чтобы тебе и всем остальным было очень, очень больно. А теперь ты рядом, изображаешь всемирную скорбь, нисколько не пострадал от рук моего папы, и у меня не выходит злиться. Может, именно потому, что ты струсил, мы оба до сих пор живы, — он вздохнул, и, откинувшись на постели, посмотрел в тёмный потолок. — Глупо вышло, да? В нашу первую ночь я узнал в тебе одного из насильников. Всё так здорово начиналось, а так испортилось.  
  
— Прости…  
  
— Хватит уже. Хватит, — произнёс он тихо, закрываясь от него руками. — В ту ночь они получили всего лишь моё тело, ты же потерял тогда свою душу, потому что предал себя, пойдя у Ламберто на поводу!  
  
Эти слова словно вытащили на поверхность то, что Романо не мог объяснить себе очень долго сам. Это была правда – тогда, в свой девятнадцатый день рождения, он лишился многого и, наверное, своей души тоже.  
  
Он поднялся, с отчаяньем смотря на спрятавшегося Алессио, сделал неуверенный шаг вперёд и снова остановился. Что теперь будет правильным? Как исправить то, что было испорчено? Алессио, словно руку ему протягивал: предлагал то одну возможность, то другую, а он не понимал как лучше, как правильно принять подаренный шанс. Потому что был уверен, что не заслужил, ничего не сделал, чтобы Алессио был к нему столь благосклонен.  
  
На яхте Чиприани небо было звёздным и ясным, а сейчас в огромном окне за его спиной безгранично ярко светило поднимающееся солнце – самая важная из всех звёзд. Может, там, среди небесных тел, где-то застряли их души. И Романо, и юного омеги Алессио…  
  
— И ты тоже потерял…  
  
— Возможно. Но я знаю, как её вернуть, — Алессио лёг на бок и посмотрел на него в упор сердитым, раздражённым взглядом, но без ненависти. — Если ты не будешь напоминать, если прекратишь бояться и себя, и меня, я смогу забыть… в своём домике, рядом с любимым мужем, с толпой детишек, — Алессио снова вздохнул. — Чего сидишь? Я романтические сопли развожу, и ты давно уже должен обнимать меня. А ещё эта тупая течка достала, всё внутри чешется, и член болит… мы ведь можем продолжить? Забыть о прошлом. Просто забыть… как же мне хочется просто всё забыть. Если ты будешь рядом, если ты будешь любить меня, ласкать и нежить, я ведь забуду… правда…  
  
— Любимый мой, любимый, — Романо перебрался в постель, прижал к себе, осторожно оглаживая влажные бёдра и покрасневший от напряжения член. Глаза щипало, и он часть смаргивал, стараясь удержать слёзы. — Я всё для тебя сделаю, всё, что пожелаешь…  
  
— Сделай мне ребёночка, — ухмыльнулся Алессио.  
  
— Но... мы ведь уже…  
  
— Ещё раз. Контрольный!  
  
— Ты шутишь, улыбаешься… — Романо нежно его поцеловал.  
  
— А что мне ещё остаётся, если ты всё время плачешь?  
  
**Картины Плаззо Реале**  
Рождественскую неделю они провели в доме родителей. Папа от наречённого любимого сына был в восторге, пытался всем угодить и постоянно целовал омегу в покрасневшие от смущения щёки. Отец тоже порадовался за старшего, и первым делом поинтересовался, когда будут внуки.  
  
— Будут, обязательно будут! — тут же заверил его Алессио, и в глазах родителей симпатия переросла в обожание.  
  
В этом году на стол готовил Джильдо: он заканчивал кулинарный колледж и в последнее время помогал папе на кухне. Фантазия молодого омеги украсила их праздник, и Алессио не уставал нахваливать стряпню, смущая впечатлительного Джильдо. Эти двое отлично поладили, и Романо с удовольствием смотрел, как его любимые омеги о чём-то переговариваются и улыбаются. Массимо же на праздники сбежал к друзьям, заставив Романо сильно поволноваться. Но к рождественскому ужину он вернулся, и вся семья была в сборе.  
  
Ночи они провели в гостиной комнате, и Алессио, горячий и страстный, не давал Романо спать, заставляя по утрам краснеть, когда папа интересовался, хорошо ли они выспались. С семьёй ему всегда было тепло, так что уезжать, возвращаясь в их маленькую комнатку не было никакого желания. Но Алессио попросил заехать к дедушке, а на праздник нового года погулять в городе.  
  
Дед Алессио, отец Дарио – Фабио Лучани – жил в Латина. Они отправились туда на поезде, решив, что праздник отметят в Риме. Фабио много лет проработал фельдшером, служил во флоте и обладал жёстким характером. Встретил он их не сильно радушно. Романо сомневался, что понравился суровому альфе. Вслух старик ничего неодобрительного не сказал, но смотрел из-под кустистых бровей так строго, что хотелось спрятаться под столом, как провинившемуся школьнику.  
  
Сам праздник они провели в столице в шумной толпе, целовались под взрывы фейерверков, и Романо не мог понять, за что ему такое счастье. Алессио смотрел ему в глаза, улыбался и весь светился радостью. Тянуло опуститься перед ним на колени, благодарить за подаренное счастье, за то, что они вместе, за то, что Алессио не оттолкнул и позволил остаться рядом. Романо казалось, что он этого всего не заслужил, не имеет права ни на одну нежную улыбку, ни на сотни ласковых поцелуев. Алессио же о прошлом не вспоминал: он стремился вперёд, мечтал о будущем, вслух рисовал прекрасные картины их совместной жизни. От этого становилось так сладко в груди: сердце вздрагивало, и хотелось целовать Алессио снова и снова, благодарить за любовь, за нежность и за то, что он смог подарить безграничное счастье...  
  
В начале января пришлось вернуться на работу. Алессио всё так же приезжал с ним в офис, готовил кофе и читал. Если у Романо не было клиентов, он сидел в его кабинете, и его запах отвлекал, заставляя думать о чём угодно, только не о работе.  
  
— Что ты читаешь? — Романо хотелось сесть с ним рядом и забыть о нудных делах.  
  
— Для учёбы, — небрежно отмахнулся омега. — Через пару недель выставка, мне надо для зачётной комиссии представить какой-то текст. Ищу, что написать.  
  
— На какую тему будет текст?  
  
Алессио рассмеялся, отбросил книгу и вытащил из папки несколько рисунков.  
  
— Буду рассказывать комиссии про кубизм Альдо Калли и надеяться, что они не обратят слишком много внимания на мои работы.  
  
— Почему? Не хочешь славы? — улыбнулся Романо.  
  
— Нет. Просто надеюсь на зачёт. А мои работы для этого совсем не подходят.  
  
— Уверен, ты себя недооцениваешь.  
  
Алессио снова рассмеялся и, зевнув, потянулся:  
  
— Прогуляюсь немного, а то уже месяц никуда не выхожу.  
  
— Нет, — резко ответил Романо. — Я в пять закончу, и вместе прогуляемся.  
  
— Я вернусь к пяти…  
  
— Мы пойдём вместе! — грубо прервал его Романо, и Алессио недовольно поджал губы.  
  
— Ты меня решил на цепь посадить? Почему ты мне не доверяешь?  
  
Последний вопрос поставил Романо в тупик. Дело было совсем не в доверии, а в страхе за омегу.  
  
— Это не так, — Романо запнулся, внезапно испугавшись простого объяснения своему поведению. — Месяц назад после слушанья я встретил в суде Теодора Риги. Этот человек...  
  
— Я знаю, кто такой Риги, — сердито прервал его Алессио. — Мой папа всех этих ублюдков на своей кухне завтраками кормил. Может, я и был тогда маленьким, но с тех пор уже давно вырос...  
  
Романо тяжело вздохнул: признаваться стало совсем неприятно, но промолчать он не мог. Не имел права скрывать такие вещи от Алессио.  
  
— Он сказал мне, что ищет в Милане кого-то. Я уверен, что это Амандо прислал его за тобой.  
  
— Нет, — черты его лица разгладились, и он успокаивающе улыбнулся. — Успокойся и не переживай. Чиприани не знают о том, что я в Милане. И они уже давно оставили попытки меня найти.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
— Дедушка постоянно созванивался с Энрико Тедеско – папиным адвокатом. У Тедеско есть связи, и он передавал нам информацию о людях Чиприани. Говорил, где нас ищут, и куда нам не следует ехать. Дед увёз меня за границу – у него было много работы в Японии и Китае, и мы постоянно передвигались. Почти четыре года скрывались. Тедеско сказал, что Амандо Чиприани уверен: я уже не вернусь. Я бы и не возвращался, но что-то тянуло в Италию. Наверно, искал тебя, — он смущённо улыбнулся. — Не волнуйся, мне ничего не грозит, и ты можешь смело меня отпустить.  
  
— Спасибо, — Романо кивнул, хотя на душе осталась горечь, что он снова пропустил что-то важное в судьбе Алессио. — Но это ещё не всё. Общаясь с Риги, я предложил ему свои услуги. Сказал, что буду рад поработать на него.  
  
Он замолчал, не решаясь поднять взгляд на омегу. Когда же посмотрел, Алессио выглядел серьёзным и сосредоточенным. Романо ждал, что его осудят, но вместо этого Алессио его поддержал.  
  
— Понимаю твои мотивы. Мой папа всегда поступал так же: он говорил, что змею лучше всего видеть целиком и хватать за хвост. Он был очень расчётливым человеком, я же всегда жил эмоциями. Поэтому не смог остаться в стороне, когда узнал правду об отце и брате. Видишь, чем это кончилось? — он дергано развёл руками. — Не всегда правильные решения дают верный результат. Мой отец работал на мафию, подчинялся приказам Чиприани и оставался самым любящим отцом во вселенной. Это со стороны кажется, что так просто – не мешать другим делать отвратительные поступки, но на самом деле, это сложнее, чем делать их самому. Я понимаю, почему ты так поступил, но стоит произнести омерту, и ты навсегда будешь связан со змеями кровью.  
  
— Я не переступлю границы, и всё это нужно лишь для того, чтобы прижать Каллиппа Чиприани, — попытался оправдаться Романо, но Алессио в ответ лишь раздражённо качнул головой.  
  
— Схожу в буфет, куплю нам что-нибудь поесть.  
  
— Нет, подожди, — Романо вцепился ему в руку и притянул к себе. — Подожди ещё пару часов, и мы пойдём вместе. Съездим в парк Монте Стелла или просто прогуляемся по городу, сходим к Делла Скалла и Ка Гранде, — он умоляюще посмотрел на омегу и тот кивнул.  
  
— Похоже, ты всё-таки пытаешься посадить меня на цепь, — произнёс Алессио с улыбкой. — Но если ты будешь рядом, я не против.  
  
После разговора у Романо полегчало на душе: понимание Алессио и его поддержка избавили от душевных переживаний. Так или иначе, он не спешил развивать свои знакомства с мафией и, когда Ригги позвонил и попросил о встрече, Романо отказал, сославшись на огромную занятость. Больше ему не звонили, и, наверное, это было хорошим знаком.  
  
***  
  
В конце января студенты художественного отделения технического университета проводили свою выставку в Плаззо Реале. Многие показывали работы, которые готовили для курсовых или зачётов. Алессио так же выставил картины и подготовил эссе по истории абстракционизма. Оценку он получил хорошую, но Романо приглашать на свою выставку не спешил.  
  
— Там и смотреть не на что, — пытался оправдаться он, но перед самым закрытием Романо не смог не пойти и уговорил Алессио его сопроводить.  
  
Большая часть залов прошла незамеченными, они просто прогуливались и говорили об искусстве, но Романо в этой области имел скудные познания, поэтому он в основном слушал. Перед своими работами Алессио немного отстал, видимо, не хотел комментировать или что-то слушать о представленных рисунках. И Романо с пониманием пошёл вперёд один.  
  
Картины были небольшими, чёткой квадратной формы, словно каждый лист для них был вырезан из одного и того же альбома. Романо мало понимал в художественных образах, понятия не имел о стилях и направлениях. Работы Алессио брызгами разноцветных пятен не говорили ему ни о чём. Переливы, нечёткие линии, неявные контуры – всё это мешалось в непонятных и аляпистых массах. Одна за другой, они все слились в цветах и названиях, не вызывая никаких эмоций. И лишь дойдя до последней, Романо, словно током пронзённый, почувствовал связь.  
  
На последней картине, огромной, почти во всю стену, качалась на волнах белая яхта. На горизонте был виден освещённый восходом Палермо. Город, им обоим разрушивший мечты и уничтоживший будущее. Взревел мотор, яхта окатила оставшихся в воде людей брызгами солёной воды и сорвалась с места. Романо пошатнулся, словно оглушённый: он чувствовал, какая вода холодная, как сводит ноги и как море тянет на дно. С трудом переведя дыхание, он оглядел зал, натыкаясь взглядом на одну за другой картины, что теперь чётко и ясно показывали переживания Алессио.  
  
Каждый рисунок – это страх, отчаянье; всё то, что омега пережил в ту отвратительную весну и то, что стёрло его память, оставив на поверхности лишь эмоции. И эти эмоции Алессио выплеснул в красках, скрывая от всех свои настоящие чувства и непрестанную боль. Боль, которая сейчас расплывалась слезами перед глазами. Романо не мог их остановить.  
  
Зигзагами, рваными пятнами, разбитыми мазками незажившие раны резали сердце, красным по чёрному обжигали сознание. А мимо ходили люди, равнодушно рассматривали неровные кляксы и, не понимая, уходили прочь. Вряд ли Алессио хотел, чтобы его поняли. Чтоб хоть кто-то смог прочитать его душу, которую он вылил в цвета и оставил на холсте. Всё, что в Алессио казалось спокойным и наигранно весёлым, сейчас выглядело как карнавальная маска, под которой всё так же бушевало ледяное море...  
  
Яхта покачивалась на волнах: плеск воды и крики чаек слились с неровным гомоном людей; поднимающееся над Палермо солнце слепило глаза. Романо сморгнул застывшие слёзы, и ему показалось, что он снова оказался там, рядом с Чиприани и с абсолютным пониманием своей беспомощности, своей слабости, в то время как Алессио остался в море один, брошенный на произвол судьбы.  
  
Стало больно дышать, он сделал шаг назад, почти теряя равновесие, тяжело выдохнул. Омега встал с ним рядом, взял за руку, переплетая пальцы и вытягивая из воспоминаний, которые накатывали точно ледяные волны весеннего моря.  
  
— Алессио, — Романо беспомощно посмотрел на него. Слова отчаянным потоком рвались наружу. — Я должен был прыгнуть за тобой, я должен был сделать хоть что-то, — глаза у Алессио выглядели стеклянными, безжизненными, как тогда, шесть лет назад на кубрике чужой яхты. Бледные губы изогнулись в гримасе отвращения, и внутренняя боль окружала его осязаемым пугающим ореолом. Алессио смотрел на свой рисунок, и казалось, тонул в тихих водах чёрного моря.  
  
— Мне уже не больно, — произнёс он, так и не выплыв на поверхность. — Мне уже совсем не больно…

## Побег из Грандетте

**Побег из Грандетте**  
— Романо, ты ведь не очень занят? — голос у Алессио звучал взволнованно, и это заставило Романо встрепенуться. — Приезжай домой. Пораньше. А лучше сейчас.  
  
— Что-то случилось? Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?  
  
— Хорошо. Вроде хорошо. Приедешь, ладно? Очень надо, — Алессио повесил трубку, и Романо принялся спешно сбрасывать документы со стола в портфель.  
  
С началом нового семестра Алессио на учёбу не вернулся. Сказал, что рисование – не его. После выставки Романо понимал это желание: всё, что хотелось оставить на холсте, он там оставил, а другие эмоции – яркие и светлые, что собирался подарить ему Романо, – должны были сохраниться в нём навсегда.  
  
Но почти всё свободное время Алессио проводил дома, заставляя Романо переживать, как там его омега в одиночестве. И теперь, получив тревожный звонок, он гнал машину, не обращая внимания на дорожные знаки. Добрался минут за пятнадцать и пешком взлетел по лестнице, не дожидаясь лифта.  
  
Первым, кого он увидел, оказался незнакомый пожилой альфа на кухне. Он вышел навстречу, и у Романо сразу же зачесались руки полезть в драку без разбирательств. К счастью, тому хватило ума представиться:  
  
— Меня прислал сеньор Фабио Лучани, дед Алессандро. Моё имя Корнелио Маркезе, и я терапевт.  
  
— У Алессио что-то серьёзное? — Романо обеспокоенно взглянул в сторону спальни, откуда не доносилось ни звука.  
  
— В некотором смысле – да... — начал мужчина, но Романо, не дослушав, сразу направился в комнату.  
  
Алессио лежал на постели в одежде, прикрытый лёгким покрывалом и вытирал нос платком. Выглядел он очень расстроенным, и Романо опустился перед ним на колени, обнимая за плечи. Алессио тут же стал всхлипывать, из глаз полились слёзы.  
  
— У него истерика, — пояснил за спиной Корнелио. — Он звонил деду, и тот уже направил сюда меня.  
  
— Мне он тоже позвонил, — Романо отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть на несчастного омегу.  
  
— Ты пришёл пораньше, — шмыгнул тот носом. — Извини, что вырвал тебя с работы. Просто... никак не мог с собой справиться.  
  
— Что с ним случилось? — Романо посмотрел на врача. Тот развёл руками: «Пусть сам расскажет».  
  
— Всё хорошо, правда, — Алессио попытался сесть, но его трясло, и он с трудом смог приподнять голову. — Переживал слишком много, а в последнее время – постоянно. Знаю, ты посчитаешь это глупостью, но я не мог избавиться от идиотских мыслей и тревог. А сегодня посетил врача, и мне подтвердили беременность. Я же так хотел ребёнка, и очень волновался, что не выйдет. А получил результат... и всё навалилось, — он снова всхлипнул.  
  
— Это прекрасная новость, я счастлив, и тебе не о чем беспокоиться, — ласково произнёс Романо. Осознание будущего отцовства ещё не пришло, и он просто пытался успокоить своего омегу.  
  
— Наверно не стоит, но... но, — Алессио захлюпал носом. — Я переживал всё это время. С нашей первой встречи. Ещё в кафе я понял, что ты моя пара, почувствовал твой запах и сначала обрадовался, а потом испугался, что ты со мной не останешься. Поймёшь, что я испорченный, и уйдёшь. И потом с каждой встречей всё сильнее переживал, не знал, как ты отреагируешь. А теперь... — Алессио мрачно улыбнулся, — теперь я боюсь, что ты сбежишь из-за своих ошибок. Помучаешься чувством вины и решишь, что меня не достоин. Или что-то ещё придумаешь. Я сейчас это говорю, и сам злюсь на свои глупые мысли, но в голове это всё так кошмарно и правдоподобно выглядело... — он снова залился слезами. — Не сердись...  
  
— Мне очень стыдно за то, что было, но я тебя никогда не оставлю. Не уйду от тебя, не буду рисковать сам, и тебя опасности не подвергну. Буду заботиться о нас, о тебе и наших детях. А с Чиприани разберусь, когда буду уверен в своих силах. И сделаю всё так, чтобы никто из близких не пострадал.  
  
— К чёрту Чиприани, — Алессио, наконец, выдохнул и затих. — Не хочу о них ничего знать. Пусть их бог накажет.  
  
— Хорошо, как скажешь, — согласился Романо, хотя от своих идей отказываться не собирался.  
  
— Дай ему отдохнуть, — Корнелио всё это время стоял рядом и слушал. Романо недовольно поморщился, но помог уложить омегу и прикрыл его одеялом. Алессио почти мгновенно уснул. — Пойдём, пообщаемся.  
  
Корнелио Маркезе выглядел лет на шестьдесят, крепкая фигура выдавала в нём военного. Скорее всего – сослуживец сеньора Лучани, и вместе с дедом они заботились о его паре. Наверно стоило проявить благодарность, но Романо постоянно чувствовал иррациональную ревность к прошлому Алессио. Потому что сам он в нём никак не участвовал.  
  
— Вы им занимались раньше?  
  
— Да, Фабио консультировался со мной, просил выписывать успокоительные. Я посоветовал Алесу рисование и рад, что подобная терапия принесла результат. Сегодня Алес сказал, что больше не рисует, и в этом тоже есть свой определённый прогресс. У нас было всего несколько личных встреч, и могу заметить, что он пошёл на поправку.  
  
— Меня беспокоит эта истерика.  
  
— Лучше истерика, чем он запрётся в себе и попытается резать вены. Сейчас у него много новых впечатлений и эмоций. Встреча с истинным и ребёнок – большие потрясения. Я бы посоветовал не оставлять его одного, хотя уверен, что глупостей он не наделает. Но, в случае беды, желательно, чтобы с ним рядом кто-то был.  
  
— Я попрошу папу...  
  
— Алес очень сильный парень, сильный и строгий к себе. Но, чем глубже прячешься от своих проблем, тем серьёзнее они становятся. То, что ему пришлось пережить, будет влиять на него всю оставшуюся жизнь. И тебе в этих переживаниях придётся принимать непосредственное участие. Так что заставляй его говорить. Пусть высказывается.  
  
— Мы много говорим.  
  
— Говорите, но не о том. Он должен вытаскивать свои переживания наружу, рассказывать о том, что чувствует, и о том, что случилось. Чем чаще это повторять, тем обыденней будет казаться ситуация.  
  
— Хороша обыденность! — раздражение постепенно отступало, но Романо всё ещё вёл себя враждебно.  
  
— Он должен относиться к ситуации проще – случилось и ушло. Да, было плохо, и Алессио заслуживает сочувствия. Но не надо заострять внимание, не надо культивировать из этого проблему. Если будете сидеть в этих воспоминаниях, как в старой навозной куче, провоняете до костей. Лучше убираться оттуда и идти своей дорогой.  
  
— Я приму к сведению.  
  
— Тебе самому бы не помещал специалист, — кинул Корнелио, собираясь уходить. — Не знаю, как ты к случившемуся причастен, но вижу, что это тебя гложет, — мужчина обулся и уже в дверях напомнил: — и Фабио сообщите о ребёнке. Он будет рад узнать, что станет прадедом.  
  
Алессио проспал почти сутки, и за это время Романо весь извёлся: он не мог его оставить и пропустил работу. Тогда же решил, что хочет вернуться в родительский дом. Там Алессио всегда будет под присмотром папы, а братья поддержат во время беременности и помогут с малышом. А ещё у родителей в доме есть стационарный телефон, и Алессио в любой момент сможет с ним связаться.  
  
Папа новость воспринял с восторгом, пообещав подготовить им комнату. Джильдо вызвался перевезти вещи. Алессио же стал ворчать, что рядом с родителями у них будет мало времени друг для друга, а в отдельной квартире им никто не помешает уединяться.  
  
— Я могу оставить за собой аренду, — предложил Романо. — Будем приезжать сюда на выходные. Отдыхать от папиного внимания и проводить вместе время.  
  
— Будет здорово, — покрывшись ярким румянцем, согласился Алессио.  
  
С родителями действительно стало проще. Алессио нравилось проводить время с Микеле: чувствовалось, что ему не хватало папы. Через пару недель после переезда он совсем расслабился и даже на прогулки не хотел выходить. Рисование Алессио не привлекало, он целыми днями спал или смотрел телевизор, так что Романо забеспокоился и сам позвонил Корнелио Маркезе.  
  
— Он отдыхает, — успокоил его врач. — После долгой эмоциональной встряски ему просто нужно отдохнуть. Если ничего не изменится, через пару недель позвони мне снова. А пока – пусть отсыпается.  
  
Алессио действительно вскоре ожил, стал интересоваться танцами, которыми занимались младшие омеги, и даже решил сходить с ними на занятия. Молодёжная студия не по возрасту была уже и Джильдо, но Алессио – невысокий и стройный – неплохо вписался в компанию. Учитель разрешил ему ходить на занятия, пока беременность позволит.  
  
К середине весны Алессио сжился с новой семьёй. Помогал Джильдо готовить и решил на следующий год поступать в кулинарный техникум, взамен брошенной художки. Джильдо нашёл подработку в кафе, и папа с Алессио часто ходили туда на обеды. По вечерам омега встречал Романо с работы, и они прогуливались пешком до родительского дома или до своей квартиры. Алессио нравилось их тайное убежище: временами ему не хватало уединённости.  
  
Жизнь стала казаться сладкой и счастливой. Даже завал на работе не тревожил, а чужие проблемы и необходимость копаться в грязном бельё клиентов перестали задевать. Романо чувствовал себя безгранично счастливым. Самым счастливым. Огорчало только одно – Алессио не захотел оформить официальный брак. Боялся привлечь внимание. Но Романо не мог отделаться от мысли, что тот просто не желает носить фамилию насильника.  
  
***  
  
В конце мая Романо позвонил Энрико Тедеско – адвокат Дарио Серра, и попросил о встрече. Подробностей он раскрывать не захотел, но ему нужна была приватная обстановка, и Романо пригласил его в свою квартиру. Он сообщил про встречу Алессио – не хотел ничего скрывать, и тот решил присутствовать: надеялся, что Тедеско знает какие-нибудь новости о его папе.  
  
Романо с подозрением относился к Тедеско, поэтому захватил из офиса пистолет. Возможно, в прошлом он и помогал семье Лучани, и даже спас Дарио от смертной казни, но Романо считал его так или иначе виновным в том, что случилось с Алессио. Если бы адвокат не подначивал юношу, не обещал ему невозможное, может быть, Чиприани не попытались бы избавиться от лишнего свидетеля.  
  
Энрико Тедеско ждал его у подъезда. Мужчине на вид было около пятидесяти. Седые пряди у висков и тонкие лучики морщин у глаз намекали, что ему могло быть и больше. Почему Дарио называл его молодым? В руках адвокат держал тяжёлый обитый железом чемодан и несколько папок сжимал подмышкой. Он неловко пожал руку и попросил кофе. Романо кивнул. Поднимались они молча, так же молча, прошли на кухню, где Романо достал турку и пачку Лаваза. Взгляд невольно перешёл на часы – Алессио обещал быть через двадцать минут.  
  
— Надеюсь, у тебя есть телевизор? — нарушил тишину Энрико.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Я не люблю давить, но дело не требует отлагательств, — словно извиняясь, произнёс он. — Пойдём, покажу тебе видео, прежде чем приедет Рокко.  
  
— Зачем он здесь? — вспоминать о бывшем знакомом не было ни малейшего желания.  
  
— Потому что я держу связь с Дарио через него. И Рокко можно доверять.  
  
— Теперь его зовут Тито.  
  
— Не важно, — адвокат отмахнулся, захватил свою громоздкую поклажу, сжал пальцами кружку с кофе и перебрался в спальню.  
  
Из чемодана он извлёк новенький видеомагнитофон, который сам же установил и подключил, временами путаясь в проводах. Достал из папки кассету и после небольшой возни с настройкой канала запустил запись. Романо с первых секунд побледнел. На кассете была запись почти семилетней давности из Палермо с камер рядом с госпиталем Сан Доминиано, где после падения с мыса оказались Алессио и Романо. Туда приезжал его папа в поисках сына, и на плёнке, которую, вероятно, забрали мафиози, сохранились кадры, где трое мужчин с чёрными змеями избивали беззащитного омегу.  
  
От чувства собственной беспомощности и бессилия закружилась голова. Микеле никогда не рассказывал в подробностях, что произошло. Не жаловался детям, скрывал все следы побоев. Колотили его, как грушу для битья, не жалея и не задумываясь о последствиях. Среди нападавших он узнал Габриэля Валентино, отца Рокко, бывшего полицейского, переметнувшего на сторону Амандо Чиприани и превратившегося в обычного бандита. Раздражение к Рокко переросло в ненависть.  
  
— Амандо угрожал этой записью твоему отцу, когда он попытался вытащить Микеле из тюрьмы, — коротко бросил Энрико.  
  
— Отец это видел? — срывающимся голосом переспросил Романо.  
  
Теперь стало ясно, что случилось с сильным альфой: в одно мгновение отец потерял свой твёрдый стержень и опустил руки. Взрослый мужчина не смог справиться с тем, что невозможно изменить. Романо помнил и своё чувство бессилия: когда знаешь, кто виноват, но сделать ничего не можешь. Гейб увидел, как избили его омегу, знал, кто это сделал, и всё, что мог – отступить.  
  
— Рокко сказал, что ты должен был это увидеть...  
  
Романо сжав кулаки, шагнул к Энрико ближе и нервно схватил его за лацканы пиджака. Адвокат замолчал, внимательно вглядываясь в перекошенное от гнева лицо, но сохранял спокойствие.  
  
— На плёнке его отец избивает моего папу... — с трудом прошептал он, сквозь побледневшие до синевы губы.  
  
— Рокко сказал, что это тебя подстегнёт. Что без записи ты и пальцем о палец не ударишь, потому что хорошо устроился, у тебя работа, беременный истинный и младшие братья. И ты не будешь марать руки о Serpente nero, даже если Алессио сам попросит...  
  
— При чём тут вообще Рокко? — Романо заставил себя отпустить адвоката и отойти подальше. Так, чтобы не видеть картинку в телевизоре.  
  
— Он предложил вытащить Дарио Серра из психбольницы. По его словам, Дарио там туго приходится. Может и не переживёт этот год.  
  
— Дарио в тюремном отделении Грандетте, оттуда просто так не сбежишь.  
  
— Поэтому нам потребуются союзники. Кто-нибудь крепкий и быстрый. Как ты, — ткнул его пальцем в грудь Энрико Тедеско. — Посторонних привлекать опасно, а из всех живых лишь ты один по-настоящему должен Дарио.  
  
Неприятно кольнуло понимание, что Рокко и Тедеско слишком глубоко посвящены в события прошлого. Дарио догадался, кем Романо приходится Алессио, и не скрыл это от других. Смотрящий на него мужчина был в курсе изнасилования, непосредственного участия в нём Романо и о том, что Дарио мстил не только за своего сына, но и за его пару. Это напоминание неприятно ударило по нервам, поэтому вместо нормального ответа Романо зарычал.  
  
— Я знаю. И не отказал бы даже без видео. Но сбежать из Грандетте невозможно.  
  
— Сложно, но не невозможно. И Рокко к нему уже ездил, видел само здание, посмотрел, как проходят свидания. Он говорит, есть возможность, — спокойно ответил Энрико, и это помогло прийти в себя и Романо. Он перевёл дыхание и заставил себя говорить ровнее:  
  
— Хорошо, я согласен. Но скоро придёт Алессио, и я должен ему всё рассказать.  
  
— Главное, чтобы мальчик не вздумал сам бежать за своим папой.  
  
— Если он и поедет, то можете не бояться: Алессио глупостей не наделает.  
  
— Уже только одна новость о том, что он беременный от тебя, кажется мне глупостью, — с нескрываемым пренебрежением заметил адвокат. Романо нервно передёрнул плечами – Тедеско каждым словом напоминал ему об ошибках и бил по болезненным точкам.  
  
Алессио пришёл не один. Он возвращался с танцев и захватил с собой Джильдо. Увидев брата, Романо судорожно бросился отключать видеоаппаратуру: меньше всего на свете он хотел, чтобы наивный юноша увидел всю эту грязь.  
  
Алессио со счастливой улыбкой обнял Энрико Тедеско, как родного. Романо с раздражением поморщился: хотелось вырвать Алессио из его рук и больше никогда не подпускать. Но омега всё ещё был к нему расположен.  
  
Почти сразу за ними приехал Рокко Валентино, ему Алессио был не рад, смотрел с недовольством, а вот Джильдо проявил любопытство и полез знакомиться. Но Романо поспешно отправил обоих омег на кухню, попросив приготовить всем ужин, и пока они гремели посудой, альфы обсуждали безумный план.  
  
Напряжённость между ними мешала найти общий язык. Романо видел, что оба альфы относятся к нему предвзято и не скрывают неприязнь, но не собирался оправдываться за то, что было, ни перед кем, кроме Алессио. Отвечал он им тем же. Энрико незаслуженно пользовался расположением Алессио, а что забыл во всей этой истории Рокко – Романо вообще не понимал.  
  
— У тебя с Дарио какие отношения? — поинтересовался Романо.  
  
— Сеньор Дарио преподавал мне историю в средней школе.  
  
— Дарио был учителем до смерти мужа, — влез с объяснениями Энрико.  
  
— Я несколько раз навещал его в больнице, — продолжил Рокко. — Крыло, в котором он содержится, больше напоминает тюрьму, чем лечебное заведение. Состояние сеньора Дарио плачевное. Ламберто не дождался его казни и теперь всеми возможными способами пытается изуродовать его и без того тяжёлую жизнь. У Чиприани связи и деньги, они без труда ходят в Грандетте, как на прогулку. Ламберто завёл себе дружков среди санитаров, и они калечат Дарио, называя насилие лечебными процедурами.  
  
— И как ты предполагаешь, мы его вытащим?  
  
— За время посещений я смог сдружиться с одним молодым охранником, которому подобная ситуация не нравится. Он передаст тебе пропуск на один день.  
  
— Почему мне? — возмутился Романо.  
  
— Ты на него похож, и в случае неудачи тебе хватит сил просто сбежать.  
  
Романо взглядом прошёлся по худощавой фигуре пожилого мужчины и, критично осмотрев неспортивного, немного располневшего за последние годы Рокко, неохотно кивнул.  
  
— Войдёшь в больницу третьего июня по пропуску персонала, — взял слово Энрико. — В общем зале приёма есть туалет, там спрячешь в мусорном контейнере спортивную форму, кепку и парик. Убирают там по выходным, а третье – пятница, так что вещи не найдут. По идее, в больницу проносить нельзя ничего лишнего, так что тебе нужно будет надеть это под второй набор одежды. После – пойдёшь к Дарио. Где расположена его палата, тебе отметят на карте; найдёшь его, объяснишь наш план. Частично он сам его продумал, но мы довели до ума. Четвёртого в Грандетте день посещений, там будет много людей, и ты с Рокко войдёшь туда с группой. Получишь пропуск и отдашь его Рокко. Пойдёшь в раздевалку персонала, сменишь форму и пойдёшь за Дарио, выведешь его в зал, дальше он сам должен будет переодеться, и выйти по твоему пропуску с Рокко. Ты выйдешь по пропуску персонала через час. Если что-то пойдёт не так, выбираться будешь сам, никто тебя поддержать не сможет, потому что Рокко повезёт Дарио в автобусный терминал, где его встретит сеньор Фабио Лучани и отправит в Китай.  
  
— Звучит просто, но как Дарио выйдет с моим пропуском? Он на меня никак не походит!  
  
— Людей будет много, будем рассчитывать, что никто просто не заметит. Главное – пропуск есть, там записывают имя, которое ты называешь, и всё. Если на входе ты не привлечёшь внимание охранников – они тебя не запомнят, и к Дарио на выходе не придерутся. Ещё вопросы?  
  
— Нет, — план выглядел логично, и Романо решил, что им может повезти. Да и отказаться он просто не мог. — В конце мая у меня защита диплома в магистратуре, на работе возьму отпуск и с удовольствием помогу.  
  
— У меня вопрос, — раздалось с кухни, и к ним вышел Алессио. — Я могу поехать с вами? Точнее, я должен поехать!  
  
— Поедешь, — кивнул Романо.  
  
— Ни в коем случае! — попытался возразить Энрико. — Это опасно! Чиприани только и мечтают до тебя добраться, не хочу, чтобы ты снова пострадал!  
  
— Возьму кепку и очки, буду прятаться, никто меня не узнает, — упрямо произнёс Алессио. — Ты не можешь лишить меня последней возможности увидеться с папой! Если дед увезёт его в Шаньдун, мы уже никогда и не встретимся!  
  
— Поедешь, — твёрдо повторил Романо. — И с папой пообщаешься!  
  
— Делайте, что хотите, — обиделся Энрико, а Рокко только руки поднял, показывая, что ему всё равно.  
  
— Не ругайтесь, я приготовил всем пасту болоньезе, — из кухни вышел Джильдо и начал расставлять на столе тарелки. — Алессио мне помогал, у него вообще в руках всё спорится, смотреть приятно.  
  
— С удовольствием попробуем, — улыбнулся ему Рокко, и Романо недовольно смерил его взглядом. Внимание чужих альф к брату его всегда раздражало.  
  
Невзирая на неприятный разговор, ужин прошёл чудесно. Алессио и Джильдо наперебой рассказывали про танцевальную студию и обсуждали какие-то рецепты. Энрико и Рокко на шутки омег смеялись и шутили в ответ. Но Романо чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и, когда гости разошлись, предложил Алессио остаться на ночь в их квартире. Позже, прижимая омегу к себе и целуя, он чувствовал, как напряжение понемногу отпускает его. Романо не понимал, почему ему не нравятся все эти люди из прошлого, почему они заставляют снова и снова чувствовать вину и вызывают желание бороться за своего истинного.  
  
— Тебе не о чем тревожиться, — Алессио временами понимал его лучше, чем он сам. — Никто меня у тебя не заберёт. А на их выпады не обращай внимания. Никто, кроме меня, не имеет права судить тебя.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Конец весны прошёл в страшном напряжении. Романо не волновался из-за своего диплома так сильно, как из-за предстоящей авантюры. Дома он никому не сказал, куда они едут. Только Джильдо знал, но понял, что нужно молчать, и лишнего не болтал.  
  
Перед отъездом они с Рокко и Энрико встречались ещё дважды, обсуждая детали и место встречи в Палермо. После такой нервной встряски защита прошла, как в тумане, и Романо толком и не понял, как получил отличную оценку и предложение продолжить обучение в докторантуре. Поздравления, новая должность на работе: всё слилось, и время пролетело, как мгновение, до того дня, как пришлось садиться в поезд. Алессио из вещей взял только минимум, поместившийся в спортивную сумку, а для конспирации спрятал волосы под шапочкой. Романо нервничал, перебирая в голове какие-то детали и обрывки разговоров. Рокко на перрон пришёл проводить Джильдо – это вернуло к реальности.  
  
— Что у тебя с моим братом? — первым делом поинтересовался он, как только поезд тронулся, и провожающие остались на перроне.  
  
— Он уже взрослый парень, так что его дела тебя не касаются.  
  
— Ещё как касаются!  
  
— Ему скоро двадцать один, а под твоим строгим надзором он даже не целовался ни разу!  
  
— Не смей приближаться к моему брату! — повысил голос Романо.  
  
— А то что? Я потерял своего истинного и на ерунду распыляться не буду. Джильдо мне по-настоящему нравится...  
  
— Хватит ругаться, — лениво шикнул на них Алессио. — Нам ехать шесть часов, не желаю всё это время слушать ваши перебранки! И Рокко порядочный альфа, он умеет ценить невинность омег, — добавил он зло.  
  
Видимо, что-то из прошлого беспокоило Алессио. К счастью, Рокко вскоре вышел из купе, и Романо смог задать тревожащий его вопрос.  
  
— Тогда в море, после того как Ламберто выбросил меня за борт, Рокко сказал, что я порченый и никому больше не понравлюсь, — признался Алессио.  
  
— Он так и сказал? Ублюдок!  
  
— Не совсем так, но намекнул, что я пользованный, и даже истинный меня не захочет.  
  
— Идиот. Может, он бы и своего истинного оттолкнул...  
  
— Идиот, да, — Алессио облегчённо выдохнул: эта тема всё ещё доставляла ему немало переживаний. — Он тогда и плыть особо не хотел. Если бы нас не заметили рыбаки, он бы сдался. А так мы в море минут десять, не больше, провели...  
  
— Забудь об этом, ладно? Ты ведь не хотел вспоминать.  
  
— Оно само выползает. Как ни стараюсь – не избавиться... — Алессио снова вздохнул.  
  
В Палермо прибыли к вечеру. Родной город вызвал приступ отторжения. Не было ностальгии и желания посетить знакомые места. Романо захотел уехать, как только сошёл на платформу. Даже запах витал отталкивающий, как напоминание о прошлых ошибках. Если бы не желание помочь Алессио увидеться с Дарио и необходимость расплатиться с ним за то, что он не побоялся и отомстил, Романо бы никогда сюда не вернулся.  
  
— Пойдём, — Рокко дёрнул его за рукав и подтолкнул застывшего Алессио в плечо. — Энрико зарезервировал нам машину и гостиницу. Нужно выспаться. Завтра во время обеда мой знакомый передаст тебе свой пропуск, и ты займёшь его место....  
  
Спалось плохо. Перед выходом Рокко ещё раз всё повторил, показал на плане, где находится комната Дарио и заставил натянуть под джинсы узкий омежий спортивный костюм. На парковке перед психиатрической лечебницей у Романо начался мандраж, и Алессио успокаивал его лёгкими поцелуями. В тот момент Романо был безумно рад, что омега поехал с ними.  
  
— Ни с кем лишним не болтай, — давал последние распоряжения Рокко. — Переоденешься, отнесёшь вещи, поговоришь с Дарио, и до конца смены просто ходи по коридору на втором этаже.  
  
— Помню.  
  
Парня, на которого он вроде как похож, он так и не увидел. Тот благоразумно не захотел иметь ничего общего с нарушителями границ Чиприани. Через пару дней, когда у него будет новая смена, скажет, что пропуск потерял. Дарио к тому моменту должен уехать уже далеко.  
  
В здание Романо заходил на ватных ногах, всё время оглядывался и ждал, что к нему из-за какого-нибудь угла выйдет Ламберто. Но на проходной пожилой омега со скучающим лицом выдал ему журнал, где Романо расписался примерно так же, как и настоящий работник. В раздевалке было пусто и воняло хлоркой, а в туалет, пока он складывал вещи в мусорный бачок под сменным мешком, никто не заглянул. Всё оказалось намного проще, чем ожидалось, и в сторону больничного крыла он двинулся уже уверенней.  
  
Дарио Серра пациентом числился не агрессивным, и с часу до двух его выпускали из камеры проветриться в общую залу. Охрана должна была провожать пациентов и следить, чтобы они друг друга не покалечили. Рядом с указанной на плане дверью Романо остановился и проверил замки – она была заперта. Ключ от камеры находился у дежурного, и он должен был открыть её вместе с остальными, но Дарио в этот день почему-то не выпустили. Весь план мог пойти насмарку.  
  
Романо прислушался и приподнял узкий затвор окошечка. В комнате было двое санитаров и нездорово выглядящий истощённый омега. Он лежал на узкой больничной кушетке, и один из охранников, приспустив штаны, насиловал его.  
  
От возмущения дыханье спёрло, Романо сильнее дёрнул дверь, собираясь ворваться и остановить происходящее... но внезапно сообразил, что подобное происходит не впервые. Омега даже не пытался сопротивляться, а второй санитар просто ждал своей очереди. Если Ламберто Чиприани имеет доступ к клинике, он вполне мог мстить подобным образом. Вмешайся он сейчас – раскроет себя с потрохами, и Дарио сбежать уже не удастся. Но находиться рядом с палатой и ждать, когда альфы уйдут, было невыносимо. Романо прохаживался по узким коридорам, заглядывал в пустые комнаты, рассматривая мрачную обстановку, выцветшие матрацы и проржавевшие железные ножки кроватей. Прожить тут почти шесть лет – само по себе пытка, а Дарио ещё и стал жертвой мести Ламберто. Сомнительно, что после всего он остался в своём уме.  
  
Санитары покинули комнату за пять минут до окончания прогулки. Романо, заметив, что они выходят, бегом бросился в освободившееся помещение. Оглянувшись, тихонько вошёл в палату и прикрыл за собой дверь.  
  
Омега лежал всё в той же позе. Болезненно худой, обнажённый, голова обрита наголо, с яркими уродливыми шрамами на груди и в паху – он выглядел отвратительно. На мгновение Романо усомнился, что это Дарио Серра, красивый, моложавый и очень деловой омега. Когда-то Романо даже завидовал его внешности, думал, что Алессио мог бы стать таким же. Теперь, осматривая его, хотелось отвернуться.  
  
— Я помню тебя, Романо Кьеза, — произнёс скрипучий голос, и Романо оторвал взгляд от оскоплённой промежности. — Ты явился поиздеваться надо мной или получить то, что тебе причитается?  
  
Глаза омеги заставили вздрогнуть. Один был выжжен и смотрел в пустоту белёсой точкой, но второй, хоть выцветший и блеклый, впился в него неожиданно яростным взглядом, не позволяя и шевельнуться.  
  
— Ты нашёл моего сына? Вымолил прощение? — Дарио спустил искалеченные ступни к полу и мерзко усмехнулся беззубым ртом. — Чего молчишь, мальчишка? Я сохранил твой отвратительный писюн, чтобы когда-нибудь у меня были внуки.  
  
— Алессио приехал со мной, — тяжело сглотнул Романо. — Он носит моего ребёнка.  
  
— Хорошо. Значит, я в тебе не ошибся, — омега безумно захихикал и откинул непропорционально большую голову назад. Дряблая старческая шея выгнулась, выставляя горло. — Сделай доброе дело, — хрипло попросил он. — Ламберто постарался и, как и обещал, заставил меня мечтать о смерти. Верни последний долг...  
  
— Я пришёл, чтобы вытащить вас отсюда, — немного смелее произнёс Романо. — Завтра я и Рокко выведем вас...  
  
— Если вам позволят, — Дарио снова мерзко ухмыльнулся. Находиться с ним рядом было неприятно. Романо невольно тянулся к резиновой дубинке, что висела на поясе. Хотя омега перед ним был наг и выглядел совершенно беспомощным, Романо его боялся.  
  
— Завтра во время посещения я приду за вами, отведу в общую комнату, оттуда Рокко проводит вас до туалетов и выдаст сменную одежду. С ним по пропуску выйдете из здания. И, пожалуйста, без самодеятельности.  
  
— Не беспокойся. Больше всего на свете я хочу снова увидеть сына и убедиться, что он счастлив, — произнёс он спокойно, без ужимок, и Романо на мгновение показалось, что на него смотрит прежний, прошлый Дарио. Но тут же лицо его снова исказилось уродливой ухмылкой, и он добавил: — А вот если он несчастлив, ты сильно пожалеешь, — омега закаркал хриплым смехом.  
  
Романо выходил из палаты в ужасе. После увиденного он не понимал, зачем вытаскивать этого безумца из психушки, где ему самое и место. Но потом сам себе напомнил, как с Дарио тут обращаются, и устыдился таким мыслям. После шести лет издевательств кто угодно сойдёт с ума, а Дарио, так или иначе, ещё что-то соображал. Ему и Алессио стоит встретиться, поговорить, а после этого пусть Дарио отправляется в Китай и больше не напоминает о своём существовании.  
  
В гостиницу он вернулся в растрёпанных чувствах. На вопросы Рокко даже толком отвечать не стал, а Алессио, почувствовав его состояние, потащил в постель. Не все проблемы решались сексом, но после него голова проветривалась и лучше работала, и Романо с радостью поддался.  
  
На шестом месяце беременности живот у Алессио стал большим и крепким, кожа приятно натягивалась под ладонью. И Романо нравилось гладить его, прислушиваясь к чуть заметным движениям внутри. Нравился запах омеги, ставший ярче и соблазнительней, словно любимый пирог: с каждым кусочком он становился все вкусней, и хотелось пробовать его снова и снова.  
  
Романо не помнил, как было с другими, и прошедшие шесть лет одиночества пытался забыть, как неприятный сон. Любовь Алессио затмила всё, близость с истинным подарила самое прекрасное. Хотелось думать, что Алессио теперь навсегда останется с ним, и их испорченное прошлое будет заброшено в дальний угол, где о нём все забудут. Романо старался, чтобы и Алессио забыл. Всеми силами старался.  
  
От одних только поцелуев стало жарко и душно. Губы у Алессио были мягкими, как дольки персика, Романо нравилось раздвигать их, ласкать языком и посасывать, впитывая в себя стоны любимого. Чтобы живот не мешал, Алессио лёг набок, разомкнул поцелуй и придвинул бёдра ближе. Но Романо не спешил, ему нравилось просто прикасаться, ласкать и чувствовать, как от возбуждения Алессио освобождается от всех мирских забот. Романо раздвинул ягодицы, погладил мягкий вход и, пропустив руку ниже, огладил яички и напряжённый ствол. Член у Алессио был очень красивый, с короткой крайней плотью, так что головка при малейшем возбуждении краснела и тянулась навстречу. Романо чувствительно сжал её пальцами, смыкая дырочку уретры, и Алессио громко застонал, толкаясь ему в руку.  
  
— Дай тебя поласкать.  
  
— Хочу, чтобы ты вошёл, — страстным шёпотом попросил омега.  
  
— Обязательно войду, только дай тебя немного поласкать...  
  
Алессио с неохотой повернулся на спину: ему нравилось, но намного больше удовольствия приносили движения внутри. Чтобы его не разочаровывать, Романо двумя пальцами проник в него и, нащупав узелок простаты, стал небольшими толчками ласкать его. Лицом прильнул к паху, облизывая и всасывая мошонку, провёл языком по члену и вобрал в себя головку. Кожица нежная, мягкая, почти бархатная имела странный металлический привкус, и Романо старательно его вылизывал, пытаясь чётче прочувствовать этот вкус.  
  
Алессио задвигался, пытаясь насадиться на пальцы глубже и толкнуться Романо в рот. Возбуждённый, он себя не контролировал, и эта страсть захватывала с головой. Видеть, как любимому приятно, как ему хорошо, доставляло не меньше удовольствия, чем сам акт. Романо приподнял голову, чтобы увидеть расслабленное, с блаженной улыбкой лицо, но Алессио тут же схватил его за волосы и вновь направил к своему члену.  
  
Больше Романо не отвлекался, доставляя удовольствие и себе, и любимому: ласкал, вылизывал, впитывая его вкус и наслаждение. Когда Алессио стал кончать, поймал его сперму на язык и вместе со скопившейся слюной проглотил. Алессио с расфокусированным взглядом снова лёг боком, подставляясь и бессвязно упрашивая. После оргазма ему безумно нравилось, когда Романо начинал действовать с напором, ускорялся и, приближаясь к концу, брал его с силой. Тогда Алессио снова кончал, выгибался в его руках с криком, и замирал, тихий и спокойный…  
  
Поздней ночью, засыпая рядом со своим истинным, Романо нежно целовал его, надеясь, что он никогда не превратится в то безумное существо, каким стал его папа.  
  
— Вы смогли поговорить? В каком он состоянии?  
  
— В плачевном.  
  
— Ничего, дедушка его выходит, приведёт в норму. Дед кого угодно на ноги поставит.  
  
— Сомневаюсь...

## Транспорт до Пунта Раизи

**Транспорт до Пунта Раизи**  
Следующим днём припарковаться рядом с Грандетте было практически невозможно. Посещения в психиатрической лечебнице тюремного типа разрешались редко, и люди стремились увидеться со своими больными родственниками хотя бы раз в год. В поисках места для парковки Романо пришлось вернуться обратно к шоссе и бросить машину там. Алессио порывался дойти хотя бы до ворот, но его удалось убедить подождать в салоне.  
  
Вместе с альфами по пыльной дороге к больнице шла пара стариков. Они попытались завести разговор, познакомиться и поделиться проблемами, но Рокко их грубо отшил. Романо молчал: в толстовке с глубоким капюшоном ему было жарко – но такую же одежду оставили для Дарио, и требовалось соответствовать образу.  
  
У проходной выстроилась очередь. Рокко твердил, что это им на руку, и в толпе никто лицо Романо не запомнит. Тот лишь кивал, снова и снова проверяя в кармане пропуск охранника, и повторял в голове местонахождение палаты Дарио.  
  
Внутри народу оказалось ещё больше. И почти половину из них составлял персонал: охрана и врачи. Посетителей берегли от их буйных родственников. А пациентов друг от друга. Оказавшись в зале, Рокко выбрал стулья недалеко от выхода, и махнул Романо рукой в сторону раздевалок – осталось выполнить последнюю часть плана, и уже завтра они с Алессио вернутся домой.  
  
Переодевшись в больничную форму, Романо вышел в коридор, прошёлся до второго этажа и, нервно оглядываясь, добрался до палаты Дарио. Дверь была приоткрыта – возможно, её не запер охранник, а, может, Дарио уже увели. Последнее могло сильно подпортить их план: если Дарио забудет об одежде в туалете и не отыщет в зале Рокко – всё сорвётся.  
  
На всякий случай Романо заглянул в палату. Распахнул дверь и невольно замер, уставившись на сидящего в комнате мужчину. Узнал он его с трудом. Ламберто Чиприани, некогда красавчик-сердцеед, прибавил минимум сто пятьдесят фунтов: ноги, руки, и даже лицо – всё заплыло жиром. Маленькие поросячьи глазки терялись за огромными щеками, на шею свешивалось несколько подбородков. Ламберто стал не просто некрасив, а казался омерзительно уродливым. Тот, поймав удивлённой взгляд Романо, поднялся и с довольной усмешкой сделал шаг навстречу.  
  
— Не бойся, — голос у него стал высоким и ломким. Похоже, из-за травмы у него сильно сбился гормональный баланс. — Я тебя ждал. Заходи, пообщаемся.  
  
Романо нервно оглянулся: коридоры были пусты. Никто не явится ему на помощь, но и нападения сзади можно не ждать. Закрыв за собой дверь, он постарался высоко поднять подбородок, чтобы выглядеть уверенным. Но уверенности не было ни на грамм – одно присутствия Ламберто вызывало все забытые детские страхи. Романо вновь чувствовал себя беспомощным подростком, в ужасе взирающим на сына главы мафии…  
  
— Где Дарио? — Романо опустился на постель: ноги плохо держали.  
  
— Ты думал, я так просто отпущу этого ублюдка? — Ламберто поморщился. — И давай не будем о нём, расскажи лучше о себе, Романо. Смотрю, за последние семь лет ты почти не изменился. Всё так же увлекаешься футболом?  
  
— Уже два года, как нет, — слова выплывали сами, Романо почти не задумывался над ответами.  
  
— А чем тогда занимаешься? Не говори, дай угадаю! Отучился на юриста и теперь сажаешь преступников за решётку! — он засмеялся, и лоснящееся лицо словно растеклось вокруг огромной уродливой щели рта. — Думаешь, под моим крылом тебе было бы хуже? Думаешь, мой отец не состряпал бы тебе быструю карьеру? — Ламберто двинулся в его сторону, и Романо невольно сжался. — Но ты, крыса, сдал нас психу Дарио и сбежал. А ведь ты тоже присунул его сыночку, первый его оприходовал. Почему же этот ненормальный решил тебя отпустить?  
  
Романо не смог ответить: горло пересохло, в ушах стучало. Каждую секунду он ждал, что откроется дверь, и в палату ворвутся люди Чиприани, скрутят его, а потом отрежут ему член.  
  
— Но я отомстил этой суке! За каждого из нас, и за Сальваторе! Он много раз умолял меня отправить его на электрический стул! Выпрашивал лёгкого конца для своей тощей задницы, — в глазах его блеснуло безумие. — Думаешь, я отпущу его? После всего, что он сделал, грязный ублюдок будет страдать так же, как страдаю и я! Он за всё расплатится…  
  
Романо покосился на дверь: нужно бежать, прямо сейчас вскочить на ноги и бежать из этой больницы до машины, а потом, не останавливаясь, мчаться с Алессио в Милан или ещё дальше.  
  
— С первых дней своего пребывания тут Дарио знал, что я до него доберусь. И договориться с начальником больницы мне не составило труда. А потом я подобрал с десяток верных охранников, которые делали всё, что я приказывал. Дарио лишил меня многого, я же превратил его жизнь в ад! — Чиприани не спешил, он наслаждался своей властью и упивался страхами Романо. Рассказывая о мучениях Дарио, он улыбался. — Сначала я хотел его просто кастрировать, но это стало бы для него слишком мягкой карой. Поэтому решил продлить его мучения. Раз в месяц приезжал к нему в гости и кромсал кусок за куском. Отрезал его никчёмный член, сантиметр за сантиметром. Без наркоза, без обезболивающих: резал по живому и смотрел, как он извивается и вопит от боли. Последними я отрезал ему яйца. По одному. И выдавил из мешочков в его поганый рот, чтобы он их сам сожрал. Ты бы видел, как он давился, пытаясь их проглотить, — Ламберто снова засмеялся. От его рассказа у Романо к горлу подступила тошнота. — Когда в паху у него ничего не осталось, я стал резать остальное – пальцы, соски, мы выбили ему почти все зубы, сняли скальп. Особым удовольствием было выжечь ему глаз. И своим людям я приказывал его насиловать. Так же, как и Алессио, его трахали по двое и трое. И напоминали, как его сучке-сыночку было хорошо. Помнишь ведь, как этой блядине было хорошо? Он так стонал, так кончал, пока мы его ебали!  
  
Руки сами потянулись к воротнику, дышалось с трудом, слушать Ламберто больше не было сил.  
  
— Алессио я тоже пытался достать, но так и не нашёл. Мои ребята доложили, что он свалил в Китай. Там, небось, раздвигает ноги перед короткими стручками желтомазых!  
  
Ламберто с гримасой отвращения сплюнул, а Романо невольно дёрнулся. Слушать о своей паре от этого человека он не желал.  
  
— Смотрю, ты на него всё так же дрочишь, — Ламберто движение заметил. — Может, отыскал эту бездонную дырку и пялишь его? Чем тебе этот омега сдался, что ты обменял нашу дружбу на его анал?  
  
— Алессио – моя пара, — сухо выдавил Романо.  
  
— А я догадывался! — он внезапно довольно усмехнулся. — Знал, что ты не случайно на него смотришь. Что ж ты мне не сказал, дружище? — доверительно произнёс он. — Если бы на лодке рассказал – мы бы договорились, отпустили твоего омежку. Оставили бы его только для тебя, — голос стал неприятным, пугающим, и Романо принялся судорожно глотать воздух. Не мог поверить, что всего случившегося можно было легко избежать. Стоило только признаться, рассказать о своей трепетной юношеской любви и тогда…  
  
— Омегу Рокко ты не пожалел, — напомнил он и себе, и Ламберто.  
  
— Потому что Рокко – тупой и бесполезный мудак. А ты бы мне пригодился.  
  
Ламберто ненадолго замолчал, его крошечные глазки забегали по лицу Романо, а потом недовольно сузились.  
  
— Тебя ведь Дарио потому и не тронул, так ведь? Сберёг для своего ебливого сынка? Сговорился с тобой! Значит, и ты был во всём этом замешан!  
  
— Ты притащил Алессио на лодку, чтобы поиздеваться и утопить, — нервно заговорил Романо. — Вы его отымели и сбросили в море, а когда узнали, что он выжил, похитили посреди улицы. Снова выебали у меня на глазах и пытались скинуть со скалы! Ты рассчитывал, что я после этого останусь с тобой? Я не желал ему такой участи, ни за что не позволил бы такому случиться, будь на твоём месте кто другой. Но что я мог тебе противопоставить? Люди Амандо избили моего папу до полусмерти только за то, что я тебе не подчинился!  
  
— Могли бы и убить, — равнодушно пожал плечами Ламберто. — Мне не отказывают, Романо. Ты это знал.  
  
Романо тряхнул головой, избавляясь от детских страхов и сковавшего ужасом наваждения. Ламберто больше над ним не властен, и сейчас он может просто уйти. Осталось только забрать папу Алессио.  
  
— Где сейчас Дарио? — строго спросил Романо.  
  
— Я отвёз его домой, как делал это уже не раз – с моими связями состряпать это не сложно. А дома я могу забавляться с ним как захочу, никто не отвлекает и не мешает. Через пару дней верну в психушку. Он всё равно уже поехал крышей, тут ему самое место. Жаль только, что психованного дебила уродовать уже не так интересно. Но у меня на Дарио ещё много планов, он даже в аду будет меня вспоминать с ужасом. Хочешь посмотреть, что я с ним сделаю? Ты ведь помнишь, где я живу? Приезжай, поздороваешься с папой, — Ламберто заржал, а Романо резко вскочив на ноги, выскочил за дверь.  
  
— Стой, собака! — донеслось в спину. — Я знаю, где живёт твоя родня!  
  
Романо не остановился. Выбежал в общий зал и знаком подозвал к себе Рокко.  
  
— Где Дарио? — тот закрутил головой, пытаясь отыскать омегу.  
  
— Ламберто его увёз, сматываемся, пока нас не взяли.  
  
В зале уже появились здоровенные охранники, высматривая их над головами других посетителей. Очевидно, Ламберто не собирался его отпускать, и подготовил участь не лучше, чем у Дарио. Жестокость и злопамятность бывшего одноклассника могла отразиться и на Алессио. Он ждал их в паре километров от клиники, сидел в машине и надеялся увидеть папу.  
  
— Чёрт, — Романо снова его подвёл. В который раз Алессио ждал от него каких-то результатов, а он не справился. — Чёрт!  
  
— Эти за нами? — Рокко махнул головой в сторону охраны. — Надо сваливать, пока Чиприани нас не повязали.  
  
— Быстро, к проходной.  
  
У выхода их встретила толпа посетителей, но все они шли внутрь, Романо и Рокко без задержки выбрались на улицу. На пороге их ослепило солнце: в душные помещения больницы почти не проникал свет. Рокко осмотрелся и недовольно потёр шею – их преследовали.  
  
— К машине, — Романо ускорил шаг.  
  
— Что там произошло? Как Ламберто нас отыскал? — Рокко за ним не успевал.  
  
— Понятия не имею, — зло отмахнулся Романо. — Насколько ты доверяешь своему знакомому?  
  
— Зачем ему нас сдавать?  
  
— Чтобы подлизаться к Чёрным змеям, сменить должность охранника психушки на что-то более выгодное, — высказал очевидное Романо. За спиной раздались крики, они обернулись, перешли на бег. — Быстрее!  
  
Романо ускорился: не зря он занимался бегом, и до машины он добрался бы за пять минут, но Рокко стал задыхаться ещё до того как они выбрались с территории, спотыкался и тормозил. Бросив отчаянные попытки его подгонять, Романо выжал максимум, оставляя Рокко и преследователей далеко за спиной. До машины добрался в считанные минуты, запрыгнул на водительское сидение и бросил Алессио: «Пристегнись!».  
  
— Где папа? — омега взволнованно оглядывался по сторонам. — Почему он не с вами?  
  
— Позже!  
  
Романо дёрнул ручку передач, с рёвом выбрался на дорогу и направился к больнице. Рядом с взмыленным Рокко резко развернулся и распахнул перед ним дверь.  
  
— Я думал, ты меня бросишь, — с трудом переводя дыхание, произнёс альфа, когда они выехали по направлению к центру.  
  
— Хорошего же ты обо мне мнения, — огрызнулся Романо.  
  
— Где папа? — чуть не плача повторил Алессио, и альфы переглянулись.  
  
— Нас выследил Ламберто, — начал медленно объяснять Романо. — Когда я пришёл в палату к сеньору Дарио, его там не было.  
  
— Где он? — Алессио расплакался, и Романо снова стало стыдно.  
  
— Чиприани забрал его домой. Но мы его достанем, обещаю!  
  
— Как ты собираешься это сделать? — вмешался Рокко. — У него минимум пять вооружённых охранника всегда под окнами и пара дежурит под дверью. Соберёшь армию и устроишь бойню?  
  
Романо не ответил. Он не знал, как спасти Дарио, но Алессио плакал, и это решало всё.  
  
— У меня есть пистолет, — тихо произнёс он. — Если потребуется – пойду на штурм.  
  
— Лучше б ты геройствовал тогда на яхте, — зло парировал Рокко, и Романо смерил его презрительным взглядом. — Попробую связаться с отцом, — совсем тихо добавил он и тяжело вздохнул.  
  
Отношения в семье Валентино так и не наладились: Рокко, видимо, презирал Габриэля, не меньше, чем Романо, но хотелось надеяться, что отец к сыну относится лучше.  
  
Они вернулись в гостиницу. Алессио ни с кем говорить не захотел, спрятался в номере, и Романо пришлось сидеть вместе с Рокко. Тот некоторое время разбирал свои вещи, разыскивая телефон отца, а потом ушёл звонить. Оставшись в одиночестве, Романо напряжённо обдумывал безумные планы спасения совершенно безумного омеги. Может, Алессио вовсе не стоит видеть, до какого состояния дошёл его папа? Может, это к лучшему, что они так никогда и не встретятся?  
  
— Романо? — омега постучался к нему. Открыв дверь, Романо жарко обнял его, прижался носом к растрёпанным волосам. — Ты, правда, ему поможешь? Я не видел папу семь лет, даже не говорил. Дед не разрешал писать ему, потому что боялся, что нас выследят. Я получал лишь короткие известия о том, что папа отомстил, что был суд, и он попал в больницу. Ни одного шанса встретиться, поблагодарить, и просто побыть рядом. Но всё это время я думал о нём, не переставая. Ты ведь понимаешь меня, правда? Для тебя Микеле так же важен…  
  
— Да, любимый, понимаю. И мы обязательно его спасём…  
  
Через два часа вернулся Рокко. Алессио к тому моменту уже успокоился и уснул, но от звука хлопнувшей двери проснулся и с надеждой уставился на вошедшего.  
  
— Отец сказал, что поможет, если потом я останусь.  
  
В комнате стало тихо. Все знали, почему Рокко не хотел быть с отцом, но сейчас от этого зависела жизнь Дарио. Алессио умоляюще смотрел на него, ожидая, что тот согласится. Романо отвёл взгляд: он предпочёл бы увидеть Габриэля Валентино мёртвым.  
  
— Он давно уже пытался меня вернуть, даже отправил Теодора Риги на мои поиски…  
  
— Теодор приезжал за тобой? — удивлённо воскликнул Романо.  
  
— Да, ты с ним встретился? Теодор попал в опалу и надеялся, что за услугу, мой отец поможет и ему. Отец время зря не терял: он сейчас ходит в помощниках Амандо и мог бы заступиться за Риги. Но я ехать в Палермо отказался, и, по слухам, Теодор сейчас в бегах.  
  
— А тем временем твой отец выслужился до консильери? Знаешь, что он сделал, чтобы подлизаться к чёрным змеям? Избил моего папу до полусмерти! Он, и ещё двое здоровых альф избивали моего папу, просто за то, что я пошёл Ламберто наперекор! — не выдержал и выплеснул накопившее негодование Романо.  
  
— И что, предлагаешь мне отказать? — с раздражением спросил Рокко.  
  
— Нет, прошу, — Алессио умоляюще взглянул на них. — Папа не заслужил этого.  
  
— Мы все не заслужили, — печально ответил Рокко и, устало опустив плечи, сел на кровать рядом с Алессио. — Я не хочу жить с ним, не хочу его вообще знать. Тем более в Милане у меня появился дорогой человек…  
  
— Тогда… — Алессио резко поднялся и встряхнул Рокко за рубашку. — Тогда просто соври! Скажи, что согласен, а потом возвращайся в Милан! Он не сможет тебя удержать силой. По-хорошему не сможет!  
  
— Ладно, ты прав. Наверное, стоит именно так и поступить.  
  
— Спасибо! — Алессио с благодарностью обнял его. Романо сухо поблагодарил.  
  
К вечеру они обсудили все детали, созвонились с Фабио Лучани и Энрико Тедеско. Последнего попросили заказать билеты на автобус на завтрашнее утро – хотелось надеяться, что они смогут быстро забрать Дарио и уехать из города навсегда. Адвокат обещал ждать их лично, надеясь тоже увидеться с Дарио.  
  
На всякий случай, и Романо, и Рокко взяли с собой пистолеты. Обращались они оба с оружием посредственно, но в случае беды это могло помочь выиграть немного времени. Алессио втихаря прихватил привезённый из дома столовый нож. Романо заметил, но возражать не стал – пусть хоть какая-то поддержка будет. К дому Чиприани поехали к шести утра. Габриэль Валентино обещал устроить небольшое окно в пересменке охраны. Оставалось положиться на его слово. Если Габриэль их предаст, они все окажутся в руках Чиприани.  
  
Когда подъехали, ещё не рассвело. Расположенный почти в центре города дом находился в стороне от туристических путей: улица выглядела пустынной и освещалась скудно. Рядом с подъездом их ждал Габриэль, и Рокко предложил припарковаться чуть в стороне.  
  
— Пойду, побеседую с ним. Если всё в порядке – покажу открытую ладонь, тогда выходите следом. Если это ловушка, дам знак уезжать.  
  
— Габриэль не будет тебя обманывать, — Алессио неотрывно смотрел на пожилого альфу, скрывшегося от света фонарей под козырьком подъезда. — И мы лучше дождёмся вас тут. Чиприани наверняка ещё спят, Габриэль может вывести Дарио, и никто не заметит.  
  
— Я тоже на это надеюсь.  
  
Рокко вышел из машины и направился к дому. Рядом с подъездом его отец подошёл ближе, они стали говорить. Через пару минут из подъезда к ним спустился Теодор Риги, и Романо нервно сжал руль. Беседа пошла в более агрессивном ключе – Рокко активно жестикулировал и кричал на отца, тот пытался его успокоить. Наконец Рокко вспомнил про них и показал открытые ладони: охраны не было.  
  
— Будем ждать? — дрожащим голосом спросил Алессио. Он волновался, а ведь в его положении нервничать было вредно.  
  
— Ты оставайся, возьми ключи. Я попытаюсь пробраться по пожарной лестнице: комната Ламберто как раз окнами выходит на неё.  
  
— Я с тобой!  
  
— Нет, не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал!  
  
— Мы будем осторожны. Оба, — Романо попытался снова возразить, но Алессио не дал. — Ты меня защитишь, я знаю. И подумай, что со мной будет, если ты не вернёшься? Если что-то пойдёт не так, я хочу быть рядом!  
  
Романо не стал больше спорить. Они тихо выбрались из машины и обошли улицу. Рокко с отцом и бывшим помощником Амандо продолжали о чём-то говорить, словно забыв об их существовании. Это было на руку. Возможно, Рокко отвлечёт их на время, достаточное, чтобы незаметно вывести Дарио. Главное, чтобы Ламберто не соврал, и омега находился в доме. Главное, чтобы Габриэль не соврал, и охраны не было.  
  
На углу здания они остановились. Под пожарной лестницей никого не заметили, значит, охрану убрали, но неизвестно, надолго ли. Романо надел прочные перчатки, чтобы не ободрать руки, и легко дотянулся до сложенной части лестницы. Она с неприятным скрипом опустилась к земле. Романо подсадил Алессио, и тот неуклюже полез вверх. Альфа вновь пожалел, что позволил ему пойти. Чиприани жили на последнем этаже. Квартира была небольшой, но перестроенной и красиво оформленной. Амандо нравилось жить в городе, и он считал, что так до него тяжелее добраться. Учитывая количество охраны, до него было бы сложно добраться где угодно.  
  
Алессио сильно запыхался, когда они поднялись до окон квартиры. Романо осторожно заглянул внутрь – свет не горел, семья Чиприани ещё спала. По ночной жаре форточка была распахнута, но на основной части окна оказалась крепкая решётка.  
  
— Я заберусь, — шепнул он Алессио. — Ты жди здесь: поможешь потом выбраться папе.  
  
Тот неуверенно кивнул, а Романо, легко подтянувшись, стал взбираться по решётке. Форточное окно располагалось почти на двухметровой высоте от площадки лестницы, и незаметно проникнуть туда не получилось бы – пришлось рисковать. В узкий, но длинный проём Романо пролез с трудом, сжав плечи. Дальше пошло проще – придерживаясь за раму, он втащил ноги и опустил их на подоконник. Хвалёная защита Амандо дала маху.  
  
В темноте он плохо ориентировался: раньше тут находилась комната Ламберто, и он бывал в ней не раз, но с тех пор обстановка изменилась, и Романо несколько раз наткнулся на мебель, прежде чем добрался до ночника. Лампа высветила небольшое пространство рядом с окном. Первое, что Романо увидел – Алессио, старательно протискивающего свой живот в узкую форточку. И тут же заметил и Дарио Серра, обнажённого, прикованного к крестовой распорке – тот никак не походил на живого человека. Слишком худой, слишком измождённый, в шрамах и кровоподтёках, он безжизненно висел на ремнях и не шевелился.  
  
— Папка! — отчаянно пискнул Алессио, вваливаясь в квартиру. Романо бросился к нему, с трудом успевая подхватить, чтобы тот не грохнулся на пол. Алессио даже внимания на него не обратил: бросился в Дарио, продолжая повторять: — Папа, папа…  
  
В дальнем углу комнаты что-то зашевелилось. Когда-то там располагался платяной шкаф с зеркальными створками, теперь же стоял огромный диван. Груда простыней на нём, неровным белым пятном выделяющаяся в тусклом свете, вдруг ожила. С недовольным ворчанием с постели поднялся голый, обрюзгший Ламберто и изумлённо уставился на непрошеных гостей. В желтоватом освещении и без верхней одежды, он казался ещё более отвратительным и мерзким, чем тогда в больнице.  
  
Романо сунул руку за пазуху, пытаясь отыскать пистолет, но тот, видимо, выпал, пока он забирался в окно. Действуя на автомате, он бросился к Чиприани и со всей силы ударил его кулаком в скулу. Ламберто взревел, попытался позвать охрану, но Романо снова ударил и продолжал бить, пока тот закрывался жирными огромными ручищами. Казалось, что никакие удары не пробьют эту массу: руки в перчатках не ощущали полноты воздействия, и Романо не останавливался, колотил отчаянно и яростно. Наконец, Ламберто под бесконечным градом ударов оступился и свалился на пол. Романо тут же оседлал его, разбивая кулаком уже не защищённое лицо. Огромные складки растеклись по скулам, окровавленные губы и нос превратились в уродливое месиво. Нужно было остановиться, прекратить его бить, но Романо не желал останавливаться.  
  
С каждым ударом он вспоминал, как боялся его и ненавидел, как ненавидел себя за их союз, и за то, что подчинялся. Как проклинал каждую ночь за то, что случилось на яхте его отца. И как проклинал его долгие шесть лет одиночества, уверенный, что больше никогда не встретит своего омегу.  
  
— За Алессио, — рычал он. — За Дарио, и за Леоне. За моего папу и за всех кому ты изуродовал жизнь!  
  
— Хватит, — ладонь Алессио легла ему на плечо.  
  
Романо с трудом сфокусировал взгляд на распластанном под ним теле с изуродованным до неузнаваемости лицом. Ламберто уже не дышал. В мгновение мозг опалила мысль, что он убил человека. Холодом пришёл страх, что Алессио не подпустит его к ребёнку, зная, что на его руках кровь. Но Алессио не испытывал отвращения. Он смотрел на своего альфу с облегчением и благодарностью. Романо поднялся: ноги дрожали, лёгким не хватало воздуха. Смотреть на то, что он сделал с Чиприани, было отвратительно и тошно.  
  
— Он это заслужил, — хрипло произнёс Алессио.  
  
Романо поймал его взгляд, позволил подойти ближе, отступая от тела. Омега достал свой нож, приставил к груди мертвеца и с силой надавил.  
  
— Он это заслужил, — повторил он, смотря, как несильными толчками вырывается из раны кровь.  
  
Отвращение к своему адреналиновому безумию обернулось страхом – Алессио наслаждающийся смертью, Алессио с окровавленным ножом в руках… Всё это слишком сильно напоминало о сошедшем с ума Дарио. Романо не желал видеть своего омегу таким…  
  
— Всё правильно, любимый, — Романо попытался оторвать его от тела, но Алессио неподвижной статуей застыл над трупом, с перекошенным лицом смотря на убитого человека, которого он ненавидел много-много лет.  
  
Что ещё чувствовал Алессио? Какие раны в его душе оставили Чёрные змеи? Сможет ли Алессио избавиться от прошлого, освободиться от изнасилования, попыток убийства и жестокой расправы над изуродовавшим его жизнь чудовищем? Сможет ли это сделать Романо?  
  
— Надо помочь твоему папе, — с трудом подавив неприятные мысли, напомнил он.  
  
— Да, да, — Алессио пошатнулся. Выглядел он бледным, очень бледным. А потом, вскинув взгляд на Романо, твёрдо и уверено произнёс: — Спасибо. Теперь мне будет легче жить.  
  
Романо в ответ его обнял. У самого с плеч свалился огромный груз – его вины, долга, старых ошибок. Словно смерть Ламберто могла отменить случившееся, или хотя бы стереть яркость красок. По крайней мере, Романо почувствовал уверенность, что теперь он сможет оставить прошлое за спиной.  
  
Алессио уже частично высвободил Дарио ноги. Вместе с Романо они в считанные минуты отвязали его от распорки и усадили на диван. Дарио приоткрыл глаза, обвёл их взглядом и беззубо улыбнулся. Романо на мгновение испугался, что этот отвратительный изуродованный мужчина сейчас бросится на них, навредит Алессио и попытается убить его. Но Дарио неровно сел и потянул четырёхпалые ладони к сыну.  
  
— Папочка! — Алессио со всхлипом припал к его отощавшим рукам. — Мы заберём тебя домой….  
  
Романо отыскал в шкафу рубашку и штаны поменьше. Он боялся, что на крики Ламберто и звуки борьбы явятся его родители или охрана, но никто не пришёл, хотя несколько раз казалось, что он слышал за дверью голоса. Собрались они быстро. Дарио жестом указал на оставленный в трупе нож, Романо вытащил его и вытер, потом отыскал и забрал свой пистолет под окном. Он знал, как работает полиция, и надеялся, что если они не оставят следов, их и не найдут. Первым в окно решили отправить Алессио, но когда они с Дарио подсадили беременного омегу на подоконник, в соседней комнате раздались выстрелы.  
  
Сначала один. Потом с промежутком в минуту прозвучало ещё два. Между ними слышались крики. Теперь Романо не сомневался, что разговоры ему не послышались. Похоже, Рокко и Габриэль так же поднялись в квартиру.  
  
Молча, не сговариваясь, они направились к дверям, Романо первым выглянул в коридор и дошёл до приёмной залы. В ней Амандо обычно отдыхал, проводил светские вечера в обществе богатых омег и их ещё более богатых мужей. Сейчас, в тусклом свете, зала казалась пугающе мрачной: рядом с камином, сжавшись, лежал Каллипп Чиприани, на его груди расплылись три кровавых пятна. В центре стоял Рокко и держал на прицеле Амандо. Чуть в стороне, словно наблюдая и беззвучно одобряя, замерли Габриэль Валентино и Теодор Риги.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что сможешь остановить Чёрных змей, убив меня? — голос Амандо звучал с надрывом. — Тебя просто используют!  
  
— Мне плевать, что ты думаешь, — Рокко же, напротив, говорил холодно и отстранённо. — Я пришёл отомстить тебе и Каллиппу за смерть Леоне Гранди!  
  
— Прекрати, мальчишка покончил с собой! — попытался усмехнуться Амандо, но Рокко нажал на курок, и пуля пробила мафиози плечо. — Если хочешь убить меня – сделай это! — выкрикнул Амандо, пошатнувшись. — Но моё место займут другие!  
  
— Я не с мафией борюсь, — Рокко шагнул ближе, направляя пистолет в голову Амандо. — И прекрасно знаю, что Теодор Риги подговаривал моего отца избавиться от Чиприани и занять твоё место. Мне всё равно. Уже давно плевать на ваши манипуляции и уловки. Я вернулся из-за Леоне.  
  
— Дурак! — выплюнул Амандо, хватаясь за рану. Он попытался повернуться к Риги, но наткнулся взглядом на Дарио и запнулся. — Серро здесь, и Кьеза, — произнёс он ошарашено. — Где мой сын?  
  
— Развлекается со своим отцом, — рассмеялся Дарио и вышел вперёд, отстраняя Алессио и Романо. — Хочу полюбоваться, как теперь издохнешь ты!  
  
— Суки, — взвизгнул Амандо. — Ненавижу вас! И тебя особенно, Дарио Серро, ты изуродовал моего сына, а теперь что? Убил? Но во всём виноват Теодор Риги! Это он решал все проблемы, он подначивал Ламберто. А теперь он собирается занять моё место.  
  
— Ошибаешься, — заговорил Габриэль. — Твоё место займу я. Уже давно Дон Бернардо Провенцано недоволен твоими методами. Он поддержит мою кандидатуру, и семья Чиприани исчезнет из иерархии Чёрных Змей.  
  
Амандо нервно крутанулся, пытаясь найти выход, наткнулся взглядом на Рокко и с криком бросился на него. Раздался выстрел, за ним ещё два, и тело Амандо распласталось на полу.  
  
— Закончилась тирания Каллиппа, — в наступившей тишине произнёс Дарио Серра. — Калипп свергнут, убит своими же сторонниками, а в Сиракузах будет новый тиран!  
  
— Хватит, Дарио, — прервал его Габриэль. — Уроки истории лучше внукам читай! А сейчас собирайтесь и уходите. С полицией мы разберёмся, — он бросил взгляд на сына и тут же смущённо его отвёл: — Я не буду тебя удерживать. Но знай, что я всегда на твоей стороне.  
  
Рокко не ответил: раздражённо отмахнулся и спрятал пистолет за пазуху. Выходили они через дверь. Рядом стояло двое охранников – в одном из них Романо узнал Эдуардо Мора, чью преданность Теодор Риги купил шантажом и угрозами. Охрана проводила их взглядами, но ни один не сказал и слова.  
  
В машине Рокко сник, а когда они подъехали к автобусному терминалу – расплакался. Алессио расчувствовавшись, обнимал его и утешал, как ребёнка, Дарио высушенной рукой гладил по волосам. Смотреть на плачущего взрослого альфу было некомфортно, Романо отводил взгляд и думал, что сам на грани срыва: руки до сих пор чувствовали твёрдость костей Ламберто, нос помнил запах его крови. Убийство – как высшая справедливость, смертная казнь для преступника. Но мог ли Романо судить его? Хотелось надеяться, что да.  
  
— Фабио и Энрико ждут нас у остановки.  
  
Фабио, встретив искалеченного сына, расчувствовался. Он обнимал его, целовал выжженный глаз и впалые щёки, обещая всё исправить. Увидев в каком состоянии всегда строгий и спокойний дед, у Алессио сдали нервы, и он разревелся. Энрико и Романо пришлось брать всё в свои руки – они купили билеты на ближайшую маршрутку до аэропорта в Пунта Раизи и принесли кофе. К моменту их возвращения, страсти утихли.  
  
— У меня есть хороший друг в аэропорту, на частном самолёте я увезу тебя в Шаньдун, там у меня работа и сбережения, — обещал Фабио сыну. — Мы тебя подлатаем, поставим на ноги и укроем. Чиприани тебя не отыщут.  
  
— Нет больше Чиприани, — выдохнул Дарио. — Мне нужно документы сделать, я хочу воспитывать внуков.  
  
— Как скажешь, мальчик мой, документы я тебе организую. И лечебницу найду, — кивал Фабио.  
  
В маршрутке кроме них никого не оказалось. Рокко мрачно молчал, смотря в окно на медленно светлеющее небо, Алессио прижимался к папе, они о чём-то шептались. Романо постепенно успокаивался. Сейчас случившееся казалось абсурдным сном, и он думал, что очень скоро проснётся дома, в Милане, а Алессио под боком будет обнимать его и целовать. Хотелось бы верить, что так всё и закончится. Что в будущем они будут вместе и забудут обо всём, что причиняло им обоим боль.  
  
— Ты так похорошел мой мальчик, — Дарио усадил его рядом. Он устал: Алессио сейчас был значительно его крупнее. — Беременность тебе к лицу.  
  
— У нас будет альфа, — улыбнулся Алессио. — Я решил назвать его Карлито, как брата.  
  
— Ему было бы приятно, — Дарио нежно поцеловал сына в лоб. — Позволишь мне за ним ухаживать? Я надеюсь вскоре приехать к вам и жить вместе.  
  
— Конечно, Романо обещал купить мне дом, — похвастался омега, а Романо нервно поджал губы – общество Дарио не доставит ему радости.  
  
— Это хорошо, — кивнул папа. — Ты смог простить его? За то, что он тогда сделал?  
  
— Нет!  
  
Романо напрягся и тяжело выдохнул. Он никогда не спрашивал. С тех пор, как Алессио во время течки вспомнил его, он так ни разу и не спросил – смог ли Алессио его простить. И тут, услышав ответ, почувствовал всю безнадёжность своей ситуации.  
  
— Не смог. И не знаю, смогу ли.  
  
— Но ты хотя бы с ним счастлив?  
  
— Да, папа, — Алессио бросил взгляд на Романо, и тот натянуто улыбнулся. — Я безгранично счастлив.

## Эпилог

Море в темноте напоминало тяжёлую неподвижную массу. Даже светлые беспокойные барашки не нарушали фундаментальность бухты Кала. И только шум прибрежных волн и подрагивающие низкие тучи говорили, что море – живое, и оно волнуется.  
  
— Зачем мы приехали сюда ночью? — Романо не понравилась эта затея с самого начала. Ещё когда Алессио заявил, что они будут праздновать десятилетний юбилей свадьбы в Палермо.  
  
— Я снял для нас яхту, — вместо объяснений ответил Алессио и махнул рукой в сторону пирса. — Хочу пройтись по ночному морю.  
  
— Собьёмся с пути или затонем, — тихо проворчал Романо, но с мужем спорить не стал.  
  
— С нами будет капитан: не хочу задумываться об управлении, — рассмеялся омега и на мгновение замер с улыбкой на лице. — Закуски, немного вина. Это будет красивая ночь.  
  
— Как пожелаешь. Главное, не попасть в грозу.  
  
Погода действительно была неспокойной. С самого приезда шли дожди, всюду проникала влажность и стояла жуткая духота, а ночью началась гроза, и завыл штормовой ветер. Затея с яхтой показалось Романо ещё сомнительней.  
  
Но капитан заверил, что его «Ласточка» отлично держится на волнах, и гости могут ничего не бояться. На палубе был поднят тент, укрывающий от непогоды столы с кушетками. Алессио велел отчаливать, как только они взошли на борт, и яхта, взревев мотором, ринулась навстречу волнам.  
  
— Красиво, правда? — Алессио сел у кормы и указал в сторону исчезающих городских огней. — Ты ещё не засыпаешь? — время приближалось к пяти утра: они всю ночь провели в ресторанах и клубах, где Алессио заставлял Романо танцевать.  
  
— Уснёшь с тобой, — снова проворчал Романо, и омега недовольно покачал головой. — Нет, мне всё нравится, правда. Просто не ожидал, что у тебя будет столь насыщенная программа, и не готовился бодрствовать всю ночь. В моём возрасте, знаешь…  
  
— Да какой возраст, — свёл брови Алессио. — Жизнь только до серединки добралась, а ты вечно ворчишь, как старик.  
  
— Извини, — Романо сел ближе, обнял своего любимого и очень непоседливого мужа, который легко управлялся с собственным кафетерием и четырьмя сыновьями. Прижался губами к его волосам. Алессио пах всё так же волшебно, как и десять лет назад, когда они сыграли свадьбу. Так же, как и двадцать – когда они впервые встретились на похожей яхте, в этом же море… неприятная мысль уколола сознание, но Романо заставил себя не вспоминать. Он не вспоминал уже много-много лет.  
  
— Закуски? Вино? — капитан попытался быть услужливым, но Алессио отмахнулся и попросил их больше не беспокоить.  
  
— Займёшься со мной любовью? — предложил он, как только капитан скрылся в рубке.  
  
— Сейчас? Нас могут увидеть!  
  
— Плевать, — Алессио стащил с шеи тонкий шарф и стал расстёгивать шёлковую блузку. — У нас праздник, помнишь? Хочу быть с тобой.  
  
— Я тоже, безумно хочу…  
  
Они расслабленно лежали на кушетке и смотрели на медленно поднимающееся солнце. Море немного успокоилось, и гроза прошла стороной. Хотелось спать, сознание отключалось на мгновения, но Романо боялся пропустить что-то важное. А с Алессио важна была каждая секунда.  
  
— Я буду поворачивать к берегу? — капитан показал нос из рубки и снова смущённо удалился.  
  
— Это была прекрасная ночь, — Алессио поднялся, потягиваясь и разминая затёкшие мышцы. В свои сорок он всё так же был хорош, почти идеален, и очень привлекателен. Романо не видел в нём ни одного изъяна.  
  
— Прекрасная, — согласился Романо. Ему вставать не хотелось. Лёжа под покрывалом, он наслаждался видом своего мужа на фоне пылающего рассветом неба.  
  
Алессио прошёлся по палубе, прикрыв обнажённые бёдра своим шарфом, а потом, перегнувшись через борт, нырнул в темноту моря.  
  
— Алессио! — Романо вскочил на ноги, бросился к корме, потом рванул в рубку и, велев капитану тормозить, подобрал спасательный жилет. Не обращая внимания на свою наготу, добежал до кормы и рыбкой вошёл в воду. После грозы море казалось ледяным, но ещё более леденящими были мысли о потере, сжимающие душу страхом и отчаяньем. Зачем Алессио так сделал? Зачем?  
  
Романо в несколько гребков добрался до омеги и дрожащими руками застегнул на нём спасательный жилет.  
  
— Ты с ума сошёл? — от сжавшего горло отчаянья голос вибрировал. — Зачем ты это сделал?  
  
— Мне было нужно, — Алессио смотрел на тонкую полосу города на горизонте. Палермо медленно просыпался под поднимающимся солнцем. — Необходимо, чтобы простить тебя…  
  
Романо нервно выдохнул, повернулся, чтобы проследить, как разворачивается яхта. Картина до безумия напоминала ту, что много лет назад нарисовал Алессио. Яхта. Холодное море. Поднимающееся над Палермо солнце. И истинный, предавший и оставивший на волю судьбы…  
  
— Алессио, — прошептал Романо, оборачиваясь к омеге. Тот улыбнулся, лицо было влажным от слёз, или это просто стекали морские капли. Романо протянул руку, стирая их со щеки. — Столько лет прошло… неужели ты всё ещё…  
  
— Это было сложно, Романо. Но я прощаю тебя. Теперь – прощаю…  
  
  
_10.12.16 – 21.01.17_


End file.
